Captivated
by liberty jane
Summary: Isabella has been imprisoned in Lake County Jail where she becomes fixated with a fellow prisoner. Turns out this prisoner is pretty fixated with her too...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys, this is my first ever fanfiction on this site so please tell me what you think of it! **

**I am rubbish at first chapters so hopefully it will improve.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Public Enemies or anyone associated with the film (could you imagine?)

Chapter One

'Move along!' The prison guard shouted at the line of prisoners in their shackles and pushed them forward into the building where they would be taken into their cells. 'I don't have all day! Move along now!' He shouted angrily and shoved one of the prisoners so hard they fell to the ground. The guard let out a shrill bark of laughter before lowering his hand to the prisoner, a young girl, and yanked her to her feet. 'Move along now, missy. If you weren't so bloody slow, that wouldn't have happened.'

The girl gritted her teeth as she followed the line, hearing the sound of the fellow prisoners hissing at her to move faster, to stop being so slow and eventually she started to walk properly again, her shaking limbs moving her along until she too was in the building. 'Building'. It was prison, quite literally, and it stunk. It stunk of unwashed bodies, the stench of something else in the air, it was dirty, very dirty, the walls were whitewashed and like a blank canvas, a long corridor of nothingness. The floor was hard and squeaky as the prisoners walked slowly along it. Isabella thought she would faint at the stench. What was that? Surely it could not the food. As they passed by the kitchens, she realised with a groan that it was. It was revolting. The prisoners in front of her came to a stop and she was yanked to a standstill by that same guard who was smirking at her.

A woman stepped forward, a hard-nosed looking woman who was clearly not a prisoner. She was dressed smartly, in a light blue dress which went below the knees and with small heeled shoes that clicked on the floor, her hair was pulled back into a bun and she looked pointedly down her nose at them. She was obviously a respectable woman of some kind, Isabella thought to herself.

'Separate the sexes and take them to their appropriate cells'. The woman told the guards and they nodded respectfully at her.

Soon Isabella found herself being pushed into a room which she discovered to be a cell. It was small, poky, exactly how she'd imagined it to be, it had a small window in the corner, with bars to prevent an escape, there was two beds, if they could be called that, they looked hard and uncomfortable, her eyes watered at the sight of it. This was where she'd spend most of her life. That thought terrified and repulsed her, and made her regret that night even more. Why was she here? Why had she done it?

She heard noise behind her, the noise of metal being shook, she turned to see a young woman and a guard. The guard was removing the girl's handcuffs and he moved to remove Isabella's too. Without a word, the guard left, leaving Isabella with the woman. Isabella moved back, nervous. She knew the woman was not to be trusted, she was in prison after all. The woman seemed as nervous of her as she was. 'I won't touch you'. The woman told her.

Isabella relaxed slightly and sat down on one of the beds, staring at the woman waiting for her to do or say something. 'I'm Isabella. I'd say its nice to meet you, but that would be a lie'.

The woman let out a laugh. 'I can't help but feel the same way, dollface. The name's Tracie.' She stuck out a hand for Isabella to shake and she took it, shaking it slowly. 'So welcome to Lake County Jail, Isabella.'

Lake County Jail….she knew she wasn't in New York anymore but Indiana? What was she doing here? 'Why have they taken me so far?' She wondered aloud.

'Makes it more difficult for you to find home if you escape, I guess'. Tracie shrugged. She was a lot bigger than Isabella, tall, sturdy, she had long dark hair that fell around her shoulders and she had a thick southern accent. She caught Isabella's eye and nodded slightly. 'I'm from Austin. Where abouts in New York do you hail from, young missy?'

'Manhattan.' It was a simple enough answer but it killed Isabella inside. Oh, Manhattan. How she wished she could be there now instead of stuck in this place.

'Nice'. Tracie nodded her head in approval as she sat on the other bed. 'These aint going to be much fun for napping on'. She commented, referring to the beds.

'It's prison, what do you expect?' Isabella answered smartly and immediately bit her tongue. 'Sorry'.

'It's okay'. Tracie laughed. 'Just hold your tongue a bit more in the presence of the other prisoners. They might not take so kindly to it's sharpness'.

They heard the sound of someone outside the cell, a woman's voice and it sounded familiar to the woman they'd heard earlier. 'Who is that?' Isabella whispered to Tracie.

Tracie sneered slightly, an angry expression on her face. 'That _bitch _would be Sheriff Lillian Holley, she is the big boss around here. You'd do well to stay on the right side of that one'.

Isabella fell silent, listening to the distant sounds of the doors slamming shut, the keys turning in the locks and the sound of the guards shoes against the floor as they walked away. Isabella often wondered what a real prison was like, she knew it now and she didn't want to know it anymore. She wanted to leave already. Not that she had much chance of getting out of here.

'So what are you in here for?' She eventually spoke up and Tracie looked at her surprised. 'You don't have to tell me'. She shrugged.

'No, it's okay sweet.' Tracie took a deep breath. 'I bludgeoned a man to death. Can't say he didn't deserve it though'. She added quickly. She caught sight of the look on Isabella's face and sighed. 'I tend to get that expression when my sins been told'.

'I understand'. Isabella nodded. 'As long as you don't plan to bludgeon me to death in my sleep, I think we'll be fine'.

Tracie laughed and nodded. 'I don't have any reason whatsoever to want to bludgeon you, young missy. Don't you fear me.'

They fell again into silence, only the sounds of their breathing filling the air. It was comforting, knowing she wasn't in there alone. Knowing that these years may be spent with company, decent company by the prison's standards, made the pain of being here slightly easier to bear.

'So what are you in here for then?' Tracie asked the inevitable question and Isabella's eyes shot open.

She turned to the woman, her mouth opening and closing with nothing coming out, too nervous to speak. It was the first time she'd ever really spoken out loud what she'd done, what heinous sin had corrupted her….

'I also killed a man'.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! This is the second chapter of my new fanfiction and I hope you enjoy it!

Thank you to everyone who has made me feel so welcome on and I am really enjoying the time I am spending on here so far! I'd particularly like to thank **Linalove** who is incredible and has offered me so much support and advice over the last few days.

I'd also like to thank **CrimsonsNight **and **Katherine Sparrow **for their lovely words and kind reviews. Thank you loves!

And to my guest reviewer **Vickyxxx **thank you for taking the time to review and read my fanfic! Means a lot to me and I value your words. I am glad you like the story so far and thank you to all the people who have read but decided not to review as well

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in Public Enemies or the actors who play them (as much as I'd love to own Johnny Depp hehe).

Chapter Two

Tracie stared at her in disbelief and shock at her words. She gulped before her eyes raked over the young girl once again. She didn't look like a murderer at all. She was so young, so pretty. She had brown eyes, brown hair and her cheekbones were so perfect she was almost like one of those pretty fashion models or young actresses that Tracie had seen married off to a rich politician or a banker of some kind. And yet here she was locked up in jail….for murdering someone.

'Now young missy what you gonna go slicing up someone for?' Tracie asked her with a slight laugh. She was hoping the girl was joking, she really was. She knew what would happen to the girl if it turned out she really was here on a murder charge.

'I didn't slice anyone up'. Isabella muttered before her eyes met Tracie's. 'I shot him'.

'Why? How did you get hold of a gun? They don't let little girls run round with pistols!' Tracie hissed at her.

'I didn't have the pistol, he had the pistol. He was trying to-to do _something'._ Isabella shuddered at the memory but the pitiful expression on Tracie's face encouraged her to continue and so she did. 'I shouldn't have been out so late that night. It was too dark and I should have left my friend's house earlier. Her husband offered me a ride home and I refused. What a fool I was. I should have taken that ride. I should have been sensible but _no. _I've always been stubborn and my mama always told me one day it would hurt me and she was right. He jumped out at me, attacked me and he-well, I think its pretty darn obvious what he tried doing to me.'

Tracie was appalled. Sure the girl was a pretty young thing, she must have attracted plenty of male attention but if there was one thing that Tracie couldn't understand it was why men felt the need to force themselves on women, to taint them for life, to ruin them and that is exactly what was happening. He might not have been able to get what he wanted but he'd ruined the girl's life anyway. She'd have no life now.

'So the guy had the pistol then?' Tracie asked her. When Isabella nodded she almost whistled in shock. 'Wow I'm sharing a cell with a girl who managed to kill a gangster. I'm impressed. Or should I be terrified?' She chuckled a little.

Tracie feared no one.

Isabella was confused by her comment. 'It was not a gangster. You don't understand'.

'Come on Isabella, who else carries a pistol and accosts young ladies at night?' Tracie laughed and then immediately frowned as she thought of something. 'Mind you I don't quite understand why the cops didn't let you off if that were the case. I mean, you kill a gangster so you're in their good books as it were and then you have the added bonus of it being self-defence. I don't understand why you're here, doll'.

'It wasn't a gangster, it was worse'. Isabella shook her head sadly. 'Tracie, the guy was a fucking cop! I had no chance.'

Tracie stared blankly at her. Self-defence or not, no one shot a cop. _No one. _The girl buried her head in her hands and Tracie could only see the girls shoulders moving up and down as she cried silently into her hands. 'There now, doll, there's no need for any of that'. She moved over to the girl and placed a comforting hand on the girl's back. It didn't make Isabella feel any better but at least she knew someone cared for her.

Isabella knew it was bad enough when she arrived here but looking into Tracie's eyes, the sudden distress and pity that crossed her when she discovered who Isabella had killed and the girl realised she would have no chance, no chance at all. She'd killed a cop. How could you cry self-defence against a cop? You just couldn't. It wasn't possible. Cops did what they wanted when they wanted, or most of the time they did anyway, but there was not a thing anyone could say or do to stop them because they were always protected by the law. The night she struggled against the man holding her at gunpoint and accidentally forced the trigger to go off whilst aimed at the guys neck was the night she'd ended her own life. She was as dead as the man who'd fallen backwards onto the concrete pavement, as dead as the guy whose eyes had looked up at her completely lifelessly as his blood spilt out onto the floor. She'd killed someone who was the messenger of the law, and even if they'd been breaking it themselves by trying to force themselves upon her, there were no witnesses, no one to help her, no evidence to help her, only a cold dead corpse.

She was finished.

A WEEK LATER

'Move along'. The prison guard who had so happily taunted Isabella since the day she'd arrived poked her in the back and glared at her as he shoved her along the dinner line. There was a buzz in the cafeteria. She saw Tracie waiting for her and she moved quickly to sit beside her. It had been a week now since she'd broken down in tears over her past and a week since she'd arrived in this godforsaken place.

She was starting to accept it now, starting to get used to the routine of her life and just appreciate the nights where she could lie in her cell and talk to Tracie in the dark. Oh, how the older woman made her laugh, sometimes she made her cry with laughter and it wouldn't be long before there would be the sound of the prison guards banging against the door, roaring at them to sleep before the man would disappear and she would once again dissolve into giggles. She was keeping it together, so far at least, and it was all because of Tracie. She didn't know what she'd do without her.

'Hey doll'. Tracie winked at her as Isabella sat down, smiling at her. 'What's going on here today? The place is in a right mood'. She noted the buzz around the cafeteria again, the excitement in the air and it surprised her immensely. There was never anything exciting about being in a prison. There was nothing in the world that could make a prison exciting, only the news that they were all to be released would whip them into such frenzy.

'I wonder what's going on'. Isabella wondered more to herself than to Tracie as she looked around her at the sight of the prisoners, all mostly male, talking excitedly in whispers, keeping their voices as low as possible so as not to alert the guards who stood at every entrance door with gloomy bored expressions on their faces ready to pounce on anyone who so much as raised their voice.

The ladies finished their food, a bowl of lumpy porridge which tasted just as dreadful every time they ate it, before leaving to return to their cells. As they did so, someone grabbed Tracie's arm and whispered something. She turned to Isabella, an excitable expression on her face reminiscent of the other prisoners, and grabbed her leading her upstairs to the cell.

'What's going on?' Isabella asked her with a slight frown, confused as to what could have Tracie in such a flutter.

'I have amazing news, doll. Really fantastic news.' Tracie grinned with delight and joy at her as she walked towards her bed and sat down, clapping her hands together happily.

'Seriously Tracie, what? How can anything in this place be amazing?' Isabella complained. She hated secrets, she just wished the truth could be revealed straight away without any questions having to be asked.

'We could all be leaving this place very soon, sooner than you may think, little missy!' Tracie grinned. 'Now how abouts you tell me everything you know about Mr. John Dillinger'.

Dillinger. Isabella felt a chill run through her at the sound of his name. The notorious criminal, known for robbing banks and doing everything to break the law as he could, but yet loved by everyone. Up until recently, she'd never understood peoples respect for the guy. The law was amazing, it helped people, it saved them and how dare anyone defy it! Until the day it had let her down and stabbed her in the back…now she didn't know what to think.

'What does he have to do with us?'

Tracie smirked at her. 'Dear girl, don't you understand? John Dillinger is coming here to serve his crimes and when he escapes-and mark my words little missy he shall escape-he'll take us with him'.

Isabella's head began to spin. She could barely believe it. Could he really save her from this world, from this terrible fate? She didn't even want to believe it, part of her knew it was wrong to escape from prison and be a criminal on the run for the rest of her life but she wasn't likely to get out of here any other way, she was likely to be executed, so if that was the only way then she'd take it.

'Tracie'. Isabella said suddenly.

'Yes?' Tracie was startled out of her daydreams of freedom, what life would be like on the outside at the sound of the girl's timid voice.

'Tell me all about John Dillinger'.


	3. Chapter 3

All to my love to **Linalove **as always xx

I decided to do a few chapters in a row as I am taking a break from my other blog so I have time to do more of this. Hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own John Dillinger or his pals but never say never!

Chapter Three

Isabella felt herself waking up with more of a spring in her step every morning but she didn't want to risk being too happy. It was a little worrying for her to rely on some bank robber to give her back her freedom but if Tracie was so convinced then Isabella was happy to feel at least a glimmer of hope at the thought that someone could be kind enough to rescue her.

Kind was a weird word to associate with John Dillinger but according to Tracie's description of him he was exactly that, a gentleman. Isabella found it absurd that the gangster could turn out to be a better man than the cops but after her experiences she was starting to find it was possible. She was constantly harassed by that one prison guard, a tall thin man with a moustache and jet black hair that stared at her as though she was scum but occasionally would give her a look, a perverted smile that revealed his yellowing teeth and bad breath that reeked of onions and cigars for some bizarre reason. He would occasionally grab her arm and pull her really close to him as though he was attempting to do something to her and she would panic, thoughts of the last time a man had grabbed her and forced her up against a wall flooding her mind, haunting her, making her heart beat so fast she thought it was about to jump right out of her chest. She was frightened, petrified in fact. Part of her was just praying that this John Dillinger was brought to the jail sooner rather than later, so that all of the prison guards attentions would be upon public enemy number one and not on her. And with any luck, the prison guard may even be killed by one of Dillinger's cronies in the escape, _if _there was an escape.

Tracie spent most of her time in the cell now, whistling to herself, smiling whenever Isabella entered, she was oblivious to the world and the pain that it caused, it was as though she thought she was on vacation and not in a prison. Isabella found out more and more about her cellmate as time went on. Tracie was twenty-nine years old and her life had been spent on a farm in southern Texas although her family lived in Austin. She didn't like her parents and had seeked an escape from an early age, finding it when she'd been married off to a farmer at the age of nineteen. Isabella was that age now and she couldn't imagine being married to anyone, let alone a farmer, she couldn't think of a title more tedious. Life was for living and she wished she could be living hers right now. She wanted to feel the thrills of life, the excitement, the joy that came with it. She missed going to the theatre with her friends, she missed visiting her friends late at night and skipping down the streets in the dark singing to herself and hiding under the balconies when someone opened their window to shout at her for making quite a racket and she would laugh to herself. She missed the sweet, often shy attention of the local boys, how they'd gaze upon her and occasionally flirt with her but never crossed the line, never tried to make a move and now she was incredibly grateful for that. She was happy to be the woman she was, young and free, not having to answer to anyone and look what that had done to her now. Now she knew there really was something worse than being married off to some farmer, it was called prison, a living hell and this was her home now.

It had been another week since the news about John Dillinger's soon to be appearance had filtered around the jail like wildfire and now everyone was just waiting for the day it eventually happened. Isabella was starting to lose hope it ever would happen, it just felt like such a stupid waiting game and she hated waiting, she hated not knowing when something was going to happen, suspense killed her and she disliked it immensely.

It was evening now, late evening and Isabella strained herself, trying to think of what day of the week it was but she gave up, it was impossible trying to think of it. The prisoners were out of their cells now, they would be locked up again at ten and they all mingled around the stairs some talking, some sitting and staring blankly into space and, in Isabella's case, some remained in their cells too frightened of interaction. Isabella was only too aware of the dangers of interaction with other prisoners. Whilst she'd got lucky with Tracie being her cellmate she knew not every other prisoner was as nice as Tracie was and so she kept herself to herself. She liked it though, she was like this when she was back in her home in New York, she liked sitting in her bedroom, enjoying her own independence, it was the quiet time she relished the most and whilst it wasn't as quiet here she did rather enjoy it. She leaned her head against the wall and relaxed, trying not to think of her home, her life, how much she missed it, how much she wanted it back because it would just bring the tears and she didn't want them. She didn't need them now either. She knew that crying was not going to bring it all back, nothing would, nothing ever would and she had accepted it now.

_Except John Dillnger._

She shook the thought out of her head. People were stupid if they honestly thought they could trust a bank robber to save them, he was only going to escape with his own freedom, he wouldn't risk taking anyone else with him when it just increased the risk of being caught. Oh no, John and his cronies would be the only ones being able to leave this place. If he ever got here, that was.

Isabella yawned slightly, realising she was tired, more tired than she'd thought and moved to lie down on the bed to rest for a while. She'd barely closed her eyes for a minute when she heard the sounds of shouting and screaming and so much noise she could barely believe it. It sounded as though there was a stampede going on right outside. A riot perhaps? She prayed it wasn't. She didn't want to get hurt. She quickly got to her feet and walked to the door, poking her head round to see what was going on and her mouth opened and closed with surprise at the sight of several prisoners standing huddled around a man being dragged into the centre by two prison guards, one of whom was her constant antagonist. He looked up at her and smirked evilly. Isabella ignored him, her eyes on the man whom he held by the arm.

The man was of average height, with a rather small frame, skinny but somewhat muscular from what she could see, he had dark hair, dark eyes, he was dressed smartly and he appeared tired and angry. Everyone was staring at him, pointing, shouting at him and with a sudden gasp she finally recognised him. It was the one and only John Dillinger. He looked up, hearing her gasp and his face paled. Suddenly his body began to jerk out of control and he struggled to get out of the grasp of the guards.

'Control yourself Dillinger, its just a woman. Never seen one before?' Her antagonist taunted the man and John's face grew angrier as his struggle against the guards became more and more desperate.

'So you guys have got so bad at catching criminals you've taken to imprisoning women now, eh?' John suddenly spoke, a loud angry voice which rang out around the prison. He looked in her direction again and his voice was raised even more. 'Wouldn't surprise me if you motherfuckers just have them locked up here for your own sick entertainment!'

'That's quite enough, Mr Dillinger'. A cold female voice came from behind him and Isabella craned her neck to see the woman step out from behind him. It was the woman that Tracie had described as a bitch. 'All prisoners will return to their cells at once'. She barked. 'Mr Dillinger shall be brought to my office so arrangements can be made for his cell'. She told the guards before leaving.

The guards grabbed Dillinger and began to push him away towards another door. Isabella's heart almost stopped when Dillinger's head turned in her direction and he nodded slightly at her before his head was shoved through the door and he was forced out by the guards.

THE NEXT MORNING

'Come along doll, I don't want to be late for breakfast.' Tracie grumbled as Isabella finally dragged herself from the shower.

'It tastes disgusting anyway'. Isabella muttered but dressed quickly and followed Tracie to the cafeteria. There was a clump of people gathered around the centre table, all eagerly chatting before prison guards pulled them away and made them sit at other seats. Some put up resistance and found themselves being hit at with batons. Isabella couldn't figure out what all the fuss was about until more and more prisoners got pulled away and she caught sight of him at the table.

He looked up at her. John Dillinger had looked at her for the second time in two days and she didn't know how to react. All she did was offer him a small smile before looking down at the floor. She got her food quickly and ate before going back to her cell before she had to start the day's work, digging in the fields behind the prison. She climbed the stairs to the cell before suddenly she felt two strong arms yank her off the ground and slam her against a wall. She let out a frightened yelp before her mouth was covered by the sleeve of the man's jacket.

'What I'd like to know young missy is exactly why Mr Dillinger would want to defend a little whore like you'. The voice she recognised instantly as belonging to the guard who lived only to cause her pain. She tried to cry out again but he didn't allow her too, his sleeve acting as a gag as he held her against the wall. 'I hope you know that Mr Dillinger can not save you from your fate.'

Isabella felt hot tears starting to prick at the back of her eyes and she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. His awful breath was being breathed onto her face and it made her feel nauseous, to the point where she thought she was going to throw up. She felt herself growing faint at his strong grip and the overwhelming smell was dizzying her.

'You know you deserve this'. The guard growled at her, his voice thick with venom and hate for the young girl, and she could only whimper as his hand raised in the air and struck her hard across the cheek. In the narrow corridor, the noise echoed and she could hear the sound of the slap over and over again. Her cheek felt as though it was on fire, it was stinging like mad and before she had time to react she felt the sharp sting of his hand colliding with her face again. He seemed to get angrier and angrier at the lack of response he got from her and his hand rose again, clenching into a fist and Isabella braced herself for the force of his fist smashing into her face when the guard gasped suddenly, his fist caught in mid-air. Isabella looked up to see her saviour.

'What did I tell you about treating women with respect, fuckface? And yet here I find you thinking you can knock about this young lady just cos you got some issues you wanna take out on her pretty face?' Isabella blushed at John's words. He refused to let go of the officer's arm. 'Are you okay, sweet?' Isabella looked up at him and felt her face stinging even more when she caught him looking straight at her. _And he called her sweet. _

She nodded timidly and John relaxed his grip on the guard for a second until the guard wriggled through, his arms flailing as he attempted to grab hold of Dillinger. Dillinger moved quickly, kneeing the guy in the gut before kicking him to the floor. There was cries and shouts before they were suddenly surrounded by several other prison guards who grabbed Dillinger and forced him to the ground.

'I don't think it's me you should be handcuffing'. Dillinger hissed as one of the guards clamped handcuffs around his hands.

'He attacked us!' The prison guard who'd hit her screamed. 'Dillinger came out of nowhere and attacked the girl, when I went to get him off of her he attacked me too. I told you he needs locking up away from the other prisoners, he's far too dangerous.'

Isabella choked with shock at his words. John had saved her and she couldn't forget that. But could she really go against another member of the law again and would sticking up for John Dillinger just land her in even more trouble?

She didn't even want to imagine what kind of shit she'd get herself in if they thought she was pally with John Dillinger. That, coupled with killing a cop just spelt doom for her. She trembled as a different prison guard stepped forward, he was on the youngish side, could only have been in his late twenties at the most, with fair blond hair and blue eyes, his good looks a stark contrast to the revolting man who had attacked her.

'Is this true, miss? Did Dillinger attack you?' The guard stared pointedly at her but she felt the eyes of everyone else too. She knew that John was waiting for her to defend him as he did her, and she knew the other guard was waiting for her to back up his story, and if she didn't then she was just going to end up getting even more beatings, she could be sure of that.

_What was she going to do?_


	4. Chapter 4

Special thanks to **Linalove**, **Katherine Sparrow, TinkerbellxO ** and **Nightcrawlerlover** for your support, your reviews and your kind messages which inspire me to continue with this story.

Hello to another new reader **Guest Angelbee **and thank you for your lovely review! I am so happy you found my fanfiction and took the time to read it, it means a lot knowing that people are taking the time out of their lives to read my crazy ramblings! I hope I never keep you guys waiting too long for a new chapter!

In regards to the last chapter, I know that in the film John Dillinger was not seen walking around the prison and interacting with other prisoners, and there might not even be actual female prisoners in the same prison as Dillinger in the film, but for the sake of this fanfiction some changes have had to be made. I will try not to deviate too far from the script and you may see some of the lines from the film used in the upcoming chapters!

**Disclaim****er: **I still do not own John Dillinger but if I did he'd probably escape anyway!

Chapter Four

Isabella stayed in her cell almost all of the time when she was not being set to work in the fields behind the prison. Prisoners were supposed to remain in their cells most of the time anyway but now she was doing it more than ever. She hardly even ventured out for food preferring to remain hungry in her cell and Tracie noticed a change in the young girl. She couldn't really understand what had made her the way she was, or what would have prompted John Dillinger to attack her the way he had, but Tracie knew that it happened to all of them after a while. They all become cold and distant as the life they once had and the freedom they enjoyed ebbed away, disappeared over the horizon and never to be seen again. Tracie herself was becoming sullen, miserable, unable to spend more than ten minutes in other peoples company without wanting to punch them.

Isabella hardly took any notice of Tracie anymore. She didn't really notice anyone. She kept as far away from that bastard prison guard, that was for sure. She'd never felt more humiliated or more ashamed of herself than when she'd told the guards it was John who had attacked her, knowing it would just get him into more trouble. She didn't have much choice, it was that or a beating, but she felt so bad about it. John had looked so hurt when she'd nodded her head and agreed he'd hit her, his eyes followed her down the corridor as she'd crept back to her cell, his eyes burning into the back of her traitorous head.

She hadn't seen him since the incident, and part of her was extremely glad for that. She didn't want to bump into him, that was the last thing she wanted, having to admit to a gangster that she was too scared to stand up to the law was shameful, he wouldn't help her now. She knew in her heart of hearts she'd blown it, she'd totally blown it. She hadn't even thought things through when she'd agreed with the man, she didn't even consider the greater consequences of it all and in the long run a couple of beatings were surely worth it if she could escape in the end? Now that wouldn't happen and it killed her to think it. She was a traitor.

Needless to say, more time had passed and yet there she was, still stuck in that pitiful place with no chance of ever leaving it now. She disliked this place immensely. Her hatred of it was growing more and more every day and it didn't help when the male prisoners had begun jeering at her, making crude remarks, they'd obviously noticed that Dillinger had defended her the first time they'd met when he'd been brought into the prison. It had been so odd a response to seeing her face they all probably thought she and Dillinger knew each other.

In fact, rather oddly that was exactly what the jail's sheriff Lillian Holley was thinking and she wasn't impressed by the rumours either. The thought of a prisoner knowing or having been on intimate terms with John Dillinger concerned her gravely. At least that's what she thought anyway.

That's why she was here, determined to make sure she got the truth out of one of them. She had to. She had to make sure that there was nothing else, no ammunition to want to escape from the jail. The last thing she wanted was for her jail to be responsible for John Dillinger's escape.

'What do you want?' She heard his angry voice growl at her and she had to urge herself to continue. She was a fearsome sheriff, proud of her job, proud of what she did but no criminal ever scared her as much as John Dillinger. He was polite, well-spoken, to some he was a national hero but to her he was danger. She never knew what to expect from him, when he was going to pounce, he was completely unpredictable and the worst thing was she didn't even think they'd seen Dillinger at his worst.

'I want to know exactly went on between you and that young lady'. She maintained her cold tone of voice towards the man who stood in the corner of his cell, coolly leaning against the bars as though he didn't have a care in the world. 'You first tried to attack a prison guard for being close to the girl upon your entry into my jail and then you attack the girl herself.'

John was puzzled. He couldn't actually believe anyone would think he'd attack that girl! 'I don't know what you're talking about'. He shrugged nonchalantly and looked away, ignoring her. He didn't want to talk to her. He wasn't interested in what the hard-nosed cow had to say to him, he had more important things to think about like his Billie and getting back to her. She was worried about him, probably terrified, and he wanted to get back to her, hold her in his arms again, he couldn't wait for that moment. He didn't want to waste his time talking about stupid little girls who couldn't even appreciate it when he helped her. She told the guards he'd been the one to attack her! After Purvis arrived to have a word with him, Dillinger was putting his plans for escape into action and there was not a darn thing this stupid bitch could do about it.

'This young lady that you attacked, why you would do that? What does she know you don't want her to tell us?' Lillian was glaring at him as she unlocked the cell and stepped inside. Unlike most cells which were like actual rooms Dillinger's was almost like a cage. He was staring at her, puzzled. Oh how she despised this man, Lillian thought to herself. She didn't get why anyone would ever find him attractive, his smirk was off-putting to say the least and if that wasn't bad enough he was _him. _He'd managed to seduce so many women in the past but she couldn't understand why. He was just a criminal, a dirty violent criminal who deserved to be locked in a cage, deserved to be executed. She couldn't wait for the moment that he would be led out, across the tarmac and to his execution, the sense of triumph that they would all feel at bringing an end to this insufferable man.

'I told you before I didn't touch the girl'.

'Lies'. Lillian hissed at him, her temper flaring unattractively. Dillinger's eyes shot towards her. She knew she was losing her temper with him but she couldn't help it. 'I don't care who you think you are or what you're gonna gain from lying to me but tell me something, John, how are your little friends, how is your Billie, going to react to hearing that you go round knocking out young ladies now?'

John's eyes almost bugged out of his head at her words. Was she really saying this to him? Was she really threatening him like this? He could have screamed at her, he was so angry and annoyed. 'How dare you'. He rasped between breaths. 'How very dare you! Billie won't believe a word you say, she knows what I am like, she knows I would never hurt a woman and even the suggestion repulses me. Your little campaign to ruin my name is not going to work. I rob banks and if people still love me after that they're not going to believe a word that comes out of your filthy mouth'.

'My filthy mouth? The only mouth filled with filth around here is yours. You disgust me, John Dillinger, even more than usual. Now tell me what this woman is to you'. Lillian's tone was threatening, and filled with malice, malice that didn't altogether surprise Dillinger. He didn't expect her to be full of sugar and light with him. 'I want to know exactly why you feel the need to threaten prison guards for daring to have the girl imprisoned and then to attack her yourself. What are your motives, Dillinger?'

'My motives? My only motivation is Billie, I don't have time to waste to on some pathetic prisoner. I've never set eyes on the girl before I arrived at this hellhole. So whatever information you're trying to get out of me you're not going to get it out of me. So you're wasting your time'. Dillinger smirked in her direction before moving back to stand against the bars of his cell, ignoring her.

Lillian sighed and exited the cell, ordering the guards to lock him back up again. She walked out of the area containing Dillinger and walked briskly towards the cells where the other prisoners were kept. If he wasn't going to tell her, then she was sure going to find out from the girl herself. Lillian did not know much about the girl, other than that she was very young and foolish. Even more so if she was hanging out with the likes of John Dillinger. Lillian had seen them before, the girls who hung around the famous gangster, hanging off his arm and giggling cutely at his every words, most of them were prostitutes but Dillinger was not interested in any of them. He didn't sleep with any of them or so she had heard, they just provided company for his cronies, and he was infatuated only with his Billie. Oh yes, Billie. The young, foolish woman who had stupidly fallen in love with Dillinger and given up any hope of ever having a normal life. The cops were trailing her, tapping her phone calls, everything, she'd probably have been arrested by now if Dillinger himself hadn't been caught.

Isabella wasn't expecting to come face to face with the sheriff. She wasn't a bad prisoner, she kept to herself, she did her work well and it was always done to a satisfactory standard. She was confused by the presence of the woman in her cell, what had she done? She stared at the woman and waited for her to introduce herself, or was she not worth the introduction?

'I want to know exactly what is going on between you and John Dillinger'. Sheriff Lillian Holley ordered angrily. She was not a woman who liked to be kept waiting, that was for sure. She looked coolly at Isabella, no emotion on her face, something she'd probably perfected with a job like this.

'I don't know what you're talking about'. Isabella looked away nervously. She hated this, all the questions about John Dillinger when she barely knew a single thing about him. She didn't know what she was supposed to say.

'You know exactly what I am talking about and you are going to tell me everything. I want to know exactly what happened between you and John Dillinger.'

'I-I don't know what you want to know'. Isabella stuttered. 'I met him for the first time when he was brought into this place. It was a strange thing, he reacted strangely to seeing me but I swear to you I have no clue why. I'm from New York, John Dillinger has nothing to do with us there and I know only what the press tell us about him, I swear to you'. She hoped looking the sheriff straight in the eye might prompt her to believe what she was saying but she didn't look convinced.

'But why would he attack you?'

Isabella shrugged. 'I don't have a clue why he did that. He was angry, probably not thinking straight, he probably didn't mean it.'

'Stop defending him'. Lillian hissed. 'I'll be back later and you better have a more appropriate answer for me, young lady.'

The sheriff walked out of the cell, leaving the startled girl to herself, reeling from her words. As Lillian walked she passed a young woman who worked in the administration of the prison. 'Alexandra', she called to the woman, 'call for Mr Purvis. It's time for Dillinger to have a visit from an old friend'.


	5. Chapter 5

Special thanks to **Linalove**, **Katherine Sparrow**, **TinkerBellxO** and **Nightcrawlerlover** for their reviews! Also thank you to **CrimsonNight **for the lovely reviews and feedback you have given me!

To my lovely guest **Angelbee**, otherwise known as **Angie**, thank you darling!

Now this chapter is, as you can probably tell whilst reading it, featuring actual lines and scenes from the film and whilst I have tried to find a script as similar to the actual script itself as humanly possible I am sure there are a few words that have been changed and might be different to the movie but hopefully it will be barely noticeable!

This has a scene between Dillinger and Purvis from when Dillinger was in prison BUT I have had to change something. In the film, Dillinger is in a different prison and he finds out at the end of the scene that he is being moved to Indiana. In this story, for the sake of the storyline, I have adapted it so the conversation takes place when Dillinger is already in Indiana. Apart from that, everything's fine!

Thanks for the reviews once again and I am sorry for the wait! I am aware I have updated so much recently that I am probably expected to update a lot more than I have the last few days but I have two other blogs as well and there's five stories currently in creation on each of those blogs so I am working on 11 fanfictions at once at the moment! I will definitely try to make sure I spend as much time on this as possible though.

Oh and another thing, I have a fanfiction on one of my other blogs which is based on the real-life relationship between Johnny Depp and Winona Ryder and if any of you are interested I can send it to you, or what I am thinking of doing is sending it to Adult as they accept celebrity stories. Let me know anyway and sorry for this huge introduction.

**Disclaimer: **I DO own John Dillinger and he is my sex slave. Okay, no. But seriously, this disclaiming thing is annoying…

Chapter Five

'What's up, missy?' Tracie asked Isabella as soon as she walked back into the cell. Isabella was surprised by the sudden change in Tracie's attitude. Up until now, the ladies had barely spoken, if at all, and she hadn't seen it changing any time soon. 'I saw the old hag leaving. I assume she came to harass you about Dillinger?'

Isabella nodded. 'She wanted to know why he would attack me and I could offer her no explanation.' She didn't want to tell her what she was thinking aloud though, that there was no explanation because there hadn't been an attack. 'I didn't know what to say to her'.

Tracie nodded. 'Makes no darn sense, if I say so myself. I mean, I know a bit about Dillinger but I don't know if it's enough ammunition for us to call him a girl beater. I just don't see it, you know? I don't understand why he would suddenly change like that'. She was perplexed as she sat down on her bed opposite Isabella. 'I don't get it, Isabella. I'm sorry but I just don't get it'. She was shaking her head disappointedly. 'I can't believe someone like him would…..oh, I'm so disgusted, Isabella. I can't believe that he would do such a thing, no one will ever like the man again'.

Isabella swallowed heavily. She was dying inside, she couldn't understand any of this. This was ridiculous. Why was she being forced to lie for a sick evil man who didn't care about anything than his own perverted entertainment of kicking a woman about and blaming it on someone else? Isabella didn't want to be the reason why the world was disgusted with John Dillinger, he wasn't that type of man at all, and Tracie was right, this was wrong, this was so very wrong. She couldn't help but feel guilty. Part of her hoped he would forgive her one day but no one liked a snitch, not in prison especially so for her sake she had to keep quiet. But wasn't snitching on John Dillinger for something he didn't do worse than snitching on a prison guard for what he did do?

'He didn't do it'. She blurted out, watching as Tracie's head suddenly snapped upwards. 'John, he didn't touch me. I lied'.

Tracie's mouth fell open in shock. 'What? Why? Why would you lie about something like that, Isabella?' Tracie's face was going red. 'I don't get this bullshit, young missy. John Dillinger is our best chance of escaping prison and now he aint going to do nothin' for us because of you going grassin' on him and lyin' to the guv'nors just to get him in trouble. What kind of stupid little bit of shit are you?'

'I didn't want to'. Isabella shrugged. 'I didn't want to snitch on him, I wanted to defend him. I wanted to, you have to believe me!' She jumped up, trying to explain to Tracie but she was just pushed away. 'I didn't have a choice, Tracie, I was scared. I was so damn scared!'

'Scared? You're scared? Don't you think I'm scared too? I am now pretty much condemned to execution because of your stupid mouth.' Tracie ranted at her. 'I mean, come on woman! You're supposed to use that pretty little mouth of yours to persuade him to let us escape with him, suck him off if he so wishes, but no! What do you go and do? You go and get yourself knocked about, blame it on him and then we're doomed. Well done, you dumbass piece of crap!'

'It wasn't like that, Tracie, I swear. Just let me explain'. Isabella tried again but this time she received a sharp slap across the face. Tracie was a good size bigger than her and the force of the slap sent Isabella to the floor, smacking her head on the concrete.

'You disgust me'. Tracie snarled at her and then without even a second's hesitation she leaned over Isabella and spat on her. Isabella could feel herself close to tears before Tracie delivered a sharp kick to her side and Isabella spluttered, feeling the tears begin to roll down her cheeks. She was in more pain than ever now, not just physically but mentally too. She'd lost her only friend here.

Tracie walked away from her, leaving her in a crumpled heap on the ground.

Isabella felt sick with the grief of what had happened. There was no point confessing anything now because she knew Tracie wouldn't believe her, she hated her now. Isabella felt more alone than ever before.

MEANWHILE

John was bored, really bored. Stuck here in this pathetic cell, not even able to leave for a couple of hours because of that stupid girl, it was getting annoying now, he couldn't even think straight. He wanted to be back in Billie's arms but he knew there was no point trying to imagine it because he just got more and more wound up. It was so stupid. He knew that she was waiting for him and she knew he was going to escape eventually but now he wasn't so sure. He was John Dillinger, he'd make it out of here eventually right? That girl might have just screwed him over completely. And if he did somehow make it out of there, he wasn't taking a damn single person with him. A bunch of spineless twats, they all were, he had discovered and that stupid girl more than anything. She could forget it, he wasn't helping her no matter how many times she batted her eyelids at him.

He heard a loud noise behind him, the sound of a key turning in the door and Dillinger jumped off his bed to see who it was, smirking when he caught sight of the man. Wearing a sharp grey suit and bowler hat, there was no mistaking Melvin Purvis. He walked into the room as though slightly nervous, his presence enough to make Dillinger instinctively walk forward, smirking widely at the quiet attitude of the man before him.

'Well as if it wasn't the man that killed Pretty Boy Floyd. Damn good thing he was pretty cos he sure wasn't Whiz Kid Floyd'. Dillinger remarked with a grin. Moving closer to the police detective, so close that only the bars separated them, Dillinger smirked at Purvis, wanting a reaction. Purvis didn't appear to be bothered by his comments at all. 'Now tell me something Mr Purvis, sorry about that fellow Barton, the one that got killed at the Sherone Apartments. Newspapers said you found him alive.' Studying Purvis he decided to provoke him. 'It's the eyes aint it? They look at you right before they go. Then they drift into nothing.' Faking a moment of suspense, Dillinger then added 'keeps you up nights'.

Purvis, studying Dillinger intently, finally remarked. 'What keeps you up nights Mr Dillinger?'

'Coffee'. Dillinger answered with a slight smirk.

There was a silence between them before Dillinger decided to fill it again. 'You act like a confident man, Mr Purvis. You got a few qualities. It looks pretty good from a distance especially when you got the fellow outnumbered but up close, toe to toe, when somebody's about to die right here, right now, I'm used to that. What about you?'

Purvis looked amused by his question. 'Goodbye Mr Dillinger'. He told him quietly before turning to leave.

'I'll see you down the road'. Dillinger called after him.

Purvis stopped in his tracks and turned back to Dillinger, this time he was the one smirking and it made Dillinger slightly uncomfortable. The arrogance was pretty much his thing, it wasn't cool when someone else used it on him. Purvis would live to regret that in the future. 'No you will not'. Purvis spoke, his eyes suddenly penetrating into Dillinger's, almost into his soul. 'The only way you are leaving a jail cell is when we take you out to execute you'.

Dillinger took a deep breath and smirked slightly. 'Well, we'll see about that', he called after Purvis's retreating figure.

Dillinger slunk back to the corner of the cell, silently gloating over the fact he'd managed to get a rise out of the controversially silent officer. But he didn't like his arrogance one bit. Oh no, he thought to himself, one day Mr Purvis would find out the hard way that only he was allowed to act in such a manner, he'd earned the right. He'd more than earned his reputation. So Purvis got lucky with one kill and he thought that made him a big man? And Floyd was hardly the hardest gangster to kill. The man didn't have more than two brain cells in his head, John snorted to himself. No, when Purvis wanted to earn his right to walk the walk and talk the talk he was going to have to take on the big guys. Until he took him down, there was no way Purvis was marching on his parade.

As soon as he was busted out of this place, he was taking Purvis down for good.

No one messed with John Dillinger and got away with it. No one.


	6. Chapter 6

To the ladies who are doing everything perfectly and sending me amazing reviews **Linalove**, **TinkerbellxO**, **Katherine Sparrow** and **CrimsonsNight **much love!

**Disclaimer: ** No one owns John Dillinger or Johnny Depp because if they did they would be eternal. But I don't own Public Enemies either and that sucks

Chapter Six

'Ah, Mr Purvis. Thank you for coming on such short notice'. Sheriff Holley smiled politely at the detective as she waited for him outside of the room where John Dillinger was being held.

'Always a pleasure to have a conversation with the country's number one public enemy, Ms Holley'. Melvin answered with a slightly bemused smile. 'Why were you waiting for me? Is something wrong?'

Lillian took a deep breath. 'Look, I know I can handle most things that go in here but some times I need someone with experience at interrogation. Mr Purvis, there is a woman here being held on murder charges.'

Purvis shook his head at her. 'My only concern here is John Dillinger. If you can't handle one female inmate then perhaps you're in the wrong line of work, Ms Holley, with all due respect.'

Lillian gritted her teeth, trying to fight the urge to yell back at him. He was a well respected man but sometimes…..oh sometimes she could swing for him and his so-called 'confidence'. He thought he knew everything…stupid men. 'Actually this has something to do with John Dillinger. The young girl claims to have been assaulted by him but she refuses to say exactly what happened or what motives he may have had for the attack. And with that, I also discovered on the day that Dillinger was brought here that he put up a struggle when he saw the girl. One of my guards told me that Dillinger suggested the girl should be set free'.

'But then he went and attacked her?' Purvis asked, surprised. He found himself intrigued by the situation. 'Well this is a surprise. I was always led to believe that he had a ladyfriend and that she was his only ladyfriend. I'm sure you are aware of Billie Frechette?'

'I am aware of the girl'. Holley nodded. 'But this young lady is not the same girl'.

'I'm pretty sure I would have been aware if Ms Frechette had committed murder and been placed under arrest, Ms Holley'. Purvis snorted.

'If you're just going to make snide comments like that, Mr Purvis, then I think this is a situation that I can deal with privately. I don't need no snooty ass detective talking to me like I'm thick. Good day to you, Mr Purvis'. Lillian snapped and turned to leave. She was startled when she felt a strong hand wrap around her wrist and pull her back.

'My apologies, Ms Holley. My attitude is not always best received. I would like to help you get to the bottom of this. Where is the girl kept?' Purvis asked, his tone more gentle and kind.

'I'll take you to her'. Lillian nodded at him, warming slightly to the tall detective as they walked the length of the prison to the small row of cells at the other end. With a nod to one of the guards a cell was unlocked and they stepped inside. Purvis was immediately alarmed by the sight of a young woman, no older than twenty, lying on the floor of the cell in some obvious discomfort.

'What happened?' Purvis asked her as he dragged her roughly to her feet. The girl was shy, clearly not willing to talk with him, and he shook her slightly to make her regain her composure. 'Who did this to you?'

'I fell'. The girl whispered. She was lying, he could tell from the nervous tone in her voice, the way she was trembling like a leaf, the way her eyes refused to meet Purvis's.

'Isabella, Mr Purvis and I need to speak with you'. Lillian told the girl coldly. 'We need to know exactly what happened between you and Mr Dillinger.'

'I told you already I don't know anything'. Isabella hissed at the woman.

'Forgive me, Isabella, but I do not understand what you can possibly mean by that. The man attacks you and yet you know nothing?' Purvis asked her with a slight frown.

'I know nothing'. The girl repeated, her eyes refusing to meet his. She was shaking again and he held onto her tighter. 'I really do not understand what's going on here, Mr Purvis. I'm just a normal girl from New York City, I-I….I don't understand anything'. The girls voice trailed off lamely.

There was a loud noise from outside the cell and Lillian looked around startled until the door opened and a guard stood apologetically at the door. 'Ms Holley, there's some sort of commotion going on in the cafeteria and we need your help'.

'Oh dear goodness, what is with everyone today?' Lillian sighed. 'Mr Purvis, I trust I can leave this woman in your care for a moment whilst I deal with this situation'. She nodded politely at him before her eyes shot towards Isabella, all the harshness in her eyes directed towards the young girl before she stormed out with the door slamming shut behind her.

'Tell me'. Purvis told Isabella as soon as he heard the door being locked. 'I know you're not telling the whole story, so I want you to tell me exactly what is going on'.

'I don't have anything to say, Mr Purvis'. Isabella whimpered.

'I think you do, Isabella. I don't believe for one second that this is just it. I don't think there is any chance in hell that Mr Dillinger would have attacked you for no reason. There is no chance of that happening. I know Mr Dillinger fairly well and what I do know from him is that there is not really going to be any chance in this world that man would attack you for no reason.' Mr Purvis was staring at her, his eyes narrowing slightly as he started to analyse her response to him. He knew, part of him did at least, that she was lying, she wasn't being honest about something. 'Your story does not make sense, Isabella, and you're scared. I promise you that you don't need to fear me. I am not here to hurt you.'

'I know'. The girl whispered.

'Tell me what is going on, Isabella. You need to tell me otherwise I cannot help you'. Purvis spoke softly to her. The girl was trembling so much now she could hardly speak. Her body still hurt from Tracie's attack, her ribs felt bruised, and her fear of the prison guard finding out she was being questioned about the story she'd been given was getting the better of her. 'Tell me, Isabella. I need to know'.

'I can't. Please just leave me alone'. Isabella shouted at him, her voice trembling as she did so.

Purvis stayed for a few minutes more, just watching the girl, hoping he would be able to get information out of her but she wasn't about to budge. He couldn't exactly force her to tell him what had happened. He noticed something strange about the girl. She looked a little like Dillinger's friend, Billie, she had her smile and dark hair, but she was different. Despite being younger, she was stronger, he felt it came from her prison sentence, she was tough despite her fear and she was determined not to give in. But she was beautiful, oh by George she was beautiful, and so young. So very young. And she was terrified, that was clear and she had also been hurt, badly hurt. She had bruises on her face and on her arms and she was clutching her stomach. He greatly doubted that Dillinger would ever do this to a woman, especially to one who shared a resemblance to his much-loved girlfriend.

'OK Isabella, if you need me just call for me'. Purvis muttered and turned, rapping his knuckles against the door to alert the guard to open the door.

Isabella heard the sound of the door unlocking. In a blind panic, she grabbed at the detective and hung onto his arm. 'Please wait.' She swallowed hard. Could she really tell him?

'Isabella?' Purvis turned back to her, signalling for the guard to wait as he opened the door.

'He didn't do it'. She whispered. 'I'm so sorry, I was so scared, I didn't know what else to do. He didn't touch me'.

'Who did?' Purvis asked her, motioning for the guard to leave.

'It was one of the guards. He made me swear it was John or he would hurt me even more'. Isabella whispered. The relief she felt at admitting the truth was incredible. 'I'm so sorry. I didn't want to lie but he threatened me. I didn't want to get John in trouble. I'm sorry, please tell him I am. I don't have anything against him, I had no choice'.

Purvis stopped for a moment, surprised at her response. Then with a slight smile, he nodded at her. 'Thank you, Isabella.' He knocked on the door and this time when the guard opened the door he walked out.

Purvis was supposed to leave the prison as soon as he'd finished with Isabella. In fact he didn't have any plans to revisit John Dillinger any time soon but for once he wanted to do something for the girl. He didn't often feel sorry for a criminal but the girl had suffered enough. She was so young and didn't deserve to ruin her entire life because of one mistake. He'd heard about the murder she'd committed, how it was self defence, and he'd pitied her. But nothing, no excuse, would ever get you off a murder charge for killing a cop.

Dillinger was bored. He'd had enough of this damn prison now. It wasn't fun being here at all. The only enjoyment he got was from teasing the guards and he didn't see them often enough now. But one person he hadn't seen was that pesky guard who'd attacked the girl and forced her to tell everyone it was him! There'd be no joking with that asshole, Dillinger thought, as soon as he got out of this cell he was going to kill him and make damn sure it hurt.

He was startled to hear the sound of the door opening and was even more startled to see Purvis walking back into the cell. 'I don't want to hear what you have to say, Dillinger. I've heard enough. I just wanted to let you know the girl has admitted you didn't attack her and she wanted me to tell you she's sorry. She got emotional about it and she wanted you to know she was scared but she's sorry'.

'Close the fucking door'. Purvis growled at the guard as he walked straight back out, clearly not keen on another chat with John.

As the words sunk into his head, Dillinger began to form a plan in his head.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to all the usual girls and to the lovely anons that have sent me encouragement! You didn't leave a name so I can't thank you personally but thank you so much for your words.

Allow me to explain this chapter before any of you got confused. The gunshot is fired by another prisoner that isn't important to this storyline other than to cause so much chaos that the guards, who are not under the usual supervision of Sheriff Holley as she has gone away to discuss Dillinger with Purvis, panic and rush to find the suspect leaving the prisoners alone in the cafeteria. This would never happen in an actual prison, I am aware of that, but it goes to show the lack of discipline and intelligence demonstrated by the supervisor who is left in charge after Holley leaves. We will find out who the supervisor in the next chapter. Thank you for reading and hopefully this helps makes the chapter slightly more understandable to read.

**Disclaimer: **The usual shizz, I don't own anything. I'm broke.

Chapter Seven

John was growing restless as the weeks passed. He was wasting too much time, precious time, and he couldn't wait much longer. He needed to make the escape soon and he couldn't wait much longer. He knew the longer that he waited the more confident the police would become that he wouldn't attempt an escape and that might help him take them by surprise. But the longer he stayed in here, the less time he had to rob banks and more importantly, it meant an even longer period of time away from his Billie.

Ah, Billie. What wouldn't he give to hold her in his arms again? Nothing, he'd shoot dead every single guard in this prison if it meant that he could hold her in his arms again. He didn't care anymore. He'd lost that sensitive, nice side of him the moment that stupid prisoner decided to hold him responsible for abusing her when he hadn't gone near her! No, he would make sure that people were aware that he meant business from now on. He always had meant business but people thought he was a soft touch because he didn't make a habit of going around killing people unlike some of his other gangster friends.

He had some humility left in his body, some belief that killing innocent people was not a good idea. Hell, he didn't even think he'd shot someone who had deserved it! But this time, this time it was different. Anyone that got in the way of him getting back to his Billie would get it, hook, line and sinker, no one was going to escape the wrath of John Dillinger. _No one. _

He'd sort of put a plan into place through the subtle messages he exchanged with some of the prisoners as he was taken to the bathroom and to the cafeteria. He was behaving himself now and Purvis had told the sheriff what really happened so that he was no longer kept in solitary. Dillinger couldn't help but smile to himself. Unknowingly, Purvis was helping him to escape. How thrilled he would be when he discovered that, Dillinger thought with a smirk.

One thing that had surprised him recently was that he hadn't seen the girl. Not once. He'd seen the woman she used to hang around with but the woman always came by herself and she seemed to be quite bitter. He was surprised. He'd thought that the young girl and the woman were friends. Clearly not.

This morning was not unlike any other. He was woken up at 6.30am, taken to the showers, and then he was dressed and taken to the cafeteria like every other morning. He was forced to sit at a different table to everyone else though and he wasn't really supposed to make contact with the other prisoners. He thought with a smirk, it didn't really matter now, everyone knew what was going on, they knew when they were going to attempt to escape so he didn't need to worry too much about trying to get their attention.

He ate quietly. The food was still revolting, he thought, and he couldn't wait to be shot of this place. He tried eating as quickly as possible and as he did so he heard something. The sound of gun shots. He stopped eating and he looked up to see the panicked looks of the guards as they all ran to see what the commotion was.

'Now!' One of the prisoners jumped up, an excited look on his face. 'Lets go now. Come on Dillinger. We can do it now!'

'Keep your voice down, you prick'. Dillinger told him, wiping his mouth with a handkerchief and getting up. 'There's no point trying to make the escape now. The guards will all be on alert, there will be more guards surrounding the prison than ever and they'll be blocking the escape route. They'll probably have their guns out too. They'll be expecting us to try and escape now. If we are all still here when they come back then all it's going to do is convince them that we aint planning no escape and it means we can take em by surprise. Trust me, I'm an expert'. Dillinger smirked before turning to walk back to his cell. He was stopped by the sight of the young girl who was staring at him. Her large brown eyes were on him, she was nervous, when wasn't she? She looked like she was about to burst into tears.

'John'. She whispered his name quietly. She looked awful. She was such a pretty girl but she was such a mess. Her hair was completely wrecked, her eyes were swollen and her cheeks were bruised.

'I have nothing to say to you'. He told her roughly before pushing past her and out of the cafeteria. To his surprise, she actually followed him. 'Leave me alone'. He sighed.

'But I'm sorry. I told him, I told Purvis the truth. I am so sorry, John. Please don't hate me'. The girl's voice was fraught, terrified. He felt his breath disappear when he looked back at her, the tears already cascading down her cheeks, the sad anguish in his eyes. He didn't really think, never had really, but he didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. He didn't like the hurt and distress she was feeling.

'Come here'. He murmured softly. She didn't quite move fast move fast enough for his liking so instead he crossed the floor and grabbed her. She resisted, probably terrified he was actually going to give her a beating this time, but he wrapped his arms around her thin body, so thin. She hadn't been this thin, he thought. Mind you, he hadn't seen her in the cafeteria for a while. Probably starving herself just so she could avoid him. He could almost feel her bones, she was so tiny now. He didn't realise, until he went to release her, how much she was clinging to him. She was holding on to him for dear life. Absent-mindedly he found himself stroking her hair, comforting her as she cried, only two hours ago he'd hated the girl! But there was something about her….she was so innocent, so young….he couldn't dislike her. In a way, thanks to her, now he was in an even better position to escape. 'Don't cry, doll'. He whispered to the girl.

'I'm sorry'. The girl whispered as she pulled away. 'I am not normally such a wimp, I swear'.

'It's okay. Prison is a strange thing. It either kills you or it's the making of you. You can become a bully or a victim, it's as simple as dat. Sorta like high school'. John laughed at that. 'Not that I ever bothered with high school. They always said to me 'You aint never gonna make no money, Dillinger, you're thick'. But lookie here, I'm richer than any of those stupid motherfuckers are now, aint that right doll?'

'But you're gonna be executed, they aint. Money aint no good if you're dead'. Isabella pointed out and to her surprise John laughed at her.

'I like you doll! You know exactly what to say. I appreciate dat. Don't go taking no crap off that fucking G-man now. I will come and kill him with my bare hands if I see him anywhere near you again. And I mean dat doll, you're a kid'. Dillinger told her with a slight smile but it seemed kind of saddened as though he was anxious at her youth.

'I'm not that young, I'm nineteen'. Isabella told him and noticed how his eyes brightened at her words.

'Oh well not that bad then'. Dillinger smirked.

'Well I'm legal'. Isabella blurted out and then blushed ridiculously when she realised what she was saying. Oh no. She felt herself go bright red. She felt stupid at the thought. What if he thought she was throwing herself at him?

Dillinger laughed at that. 'Well alcohol's illegal doll so you don't need to worry about being legal for dat, cos you aint never gonna be, even when you're eighty you aint allowed none of dat.' John laughed slightly before he realised what she'd actually been talking about and stopped. 'Oh…..well hun I mean most girls don't listen to dat. Not where I'm from anyways. Most of the girls round my parts are hookers from the age of fifteen so I wouldn't worry about dat, but you're a lady so you're special'. John winked at her. 'And I don't mean round my actual parts, love, I don't go near them ladies, just my friends see? No'.

'I don't want to think about your parts, thank you very much Mr Dillinger'. Isabella blushed.

He let out a loud laugh. 'God, you're such a lady aren't you? I don't know why they ever thought to throw you in a jail'.

Isabella's face fell at his words. She shouldn't be here at all but she was and she wasn't getting out of here.

There was shouting and commotion, the sound of the guards coming back.

'I have to go before they think there's something between us again, doll'. Dillinger said quickly. 'But tell me, what's your name? I can call for you.'

'Isabella'. She told him quickly. 'But why would you call for me?' It was too late. He'd heard her name and run. He wasn't looking back, she didn't know where he was going but he wasn't escaping anywhere, or he didn't look as though he was anyway, he was running further into the prison. She didn't look at him, she went towards her own cell, walking as fast as she could before the guards saw her.

She heard the sounds of the guards running past her cell, one running in to check on her. 'Where's your cellmate?' He asked.

'In the cafeteria'. She whispered. The guard looked at her, analysing her face, before running out and locking the door behind her. She wasn't sure if what they had done was right, they shouldn't have run and left all the prisoners like that, they'd get in trouble with the sheriff, she was sure of it. She curled up on the bed with her chin resting on her knees and thought about what she was doing. She wasn't even sure anymore. She hoped no one had seen her with John, they'd ask even more questions, she knew that, but in a sense she was relieved. He'd hugged her! He wasn't that angry at her anymore, he'd forgiven her or at least it seemed that way, she hoped so by any means.

She hoped that meant Tracie would forgive her.

There was so much noise outside as the guards tried to get the prisoners into their cells and soon her door flew open and Tracie was pushed inside. She looked like a mess, her hair was all over the place and her face was taken by a hateful scowl that possessed her. She was glaring at Isabella.

'So what have you done now, dipshit? Made it a hundred times worse like the stupid little brat you are?' Tracie scowled.

'Actually it's fine. Maybe he'll take us with him when he escapes because he forgave me, Tracie. So you can stop hating me. You can stop being a bitch to me, you can just stop everything. I have done nothing to you and I am trying my best to fix this'. Isabella hissed at her.

Tracie didn't respond at first, just staring back at the girl. Isabella swallowed and then all she felt was her head colliding with the wall. Tracie held her against the wall by her throat. 'How dare you call me a bitch, you stupid brat! Do you have no idea what I can do to that pretty face of yours?'

'He might take us with him. I just said you were acting like a bitch, I didn't say you were one'. Isabella whimpered trying to pull herself free of Tracie's strong grip. She screamed in agony as Tracie suddenly pulled her head back and forcefully smacked it against the wall before pulling her head back and doing it again. Isabella felt her sight going blurry and the feel of hot red liquid oozing out of her head as she fell back on her bed, clutching the side of her face. She could feel the tears streaming down her face as Tracie moved away, back to sit on her own bed, staring at Isabella as though she was the devil.

Isabella felt heartbroken and abused. Her body shook with anger at the way she was being treated, fear that it might happen again and sadness because she was so upset.

She didn't know what she could do to make it better with Tracie. She never could.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for my lovely reviews from **LinaLove**. Yes poor Isabella, it just goes to show that life in prison is bad for everyone even a young girl who doesn't really deserve to be there!

**TinkerbellxO **– thank you honey! Yes, there is certainly an attraction between them of sorts. Even John himself can't quite explain it but there is definitely something there.

**CrimsonNights**-It was meant to be jumbled because of how emotional she was. Terrified and frightened of him but at the same time incredibly relieved and grateful and Dillinger was trying so hard to hate her but he found that he couldn't. In some ways, you will start to find that she reminds him of himself when he was younger. But that will be shown more in future chapters.

**Dianna-**Thank you hun! I will try to update as much as possible. Things are getting a bit hectic here at the moment with my family now planning to move out of London next month but I will try to update two to three times a week if that's possible for me to do.

**Makrciana**-Thank you for joining the Dillinger express, lol! Welcome aboard and thank you for the review. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it.

**Vicki-Jasper-Whitlock**-Here's an update for you darling! Thank you for reading. Xoxo.

By the way you guys, I saw Sweeney Todd the other night for the first time I didn't particularly enjoy all the singing, after a while it got annoying but omg Johnny was so amazing in it, just seriously good! I might maybe consider doing a ST fic in the future if you guys would be interested! I haven't got any ideas at the moment and maybe it will come closer to the end of this story but I definitely will be considering it.

A huge thank you to everyone else who reads it and chooses not to review or doesn't have an account or something. Regardless of whether you review or not, taking the time out to read my awful ramblings is amazing so thank you!

Oh and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Can you see it leading up to something?

And oh isn't Purvis acting weird?

**Disclaimer: **I totally own Christian Bale's ass but everything else belongs to Michael Mann and his production team, or to Johnny Depp whose ass I sadly do not own.

Chapter Eight

It was time. Or at least in John Dillinger's mind it was. He was becoming restless, bored, as if being in a prison was supposed to be fun anyway but he didn't expect it to be quite so dull. He didn't even find the prospect of annoying and teasing the guards much fun anymore. He didn't see that guard who had beaten Isabella but he couldn't wait for him to show up. John had made his mind up now. He had decided he was taking him out, no matter what. No matter what the consequence was, he was going to kill that man and he was going to take pleasure from it.

John had never really considered killing a man before. Sure, he was a criminal, he robbed banks for a living, but as far as he'd always been concerned, he'd never needed to kill anyone, just injure them. He'd never understood why some of his colleagues had always taken pleasure from taking someone's life, he didn't see the point in it, he didn't want people to be scared of him, to fear death when he was around, he was proud of the fact that he hadn't stooped that low but he was willing too, just for that man. The girl was so badly injured when he saw her, when he held her, she was tortured, demented and he held the guard fully responsible. No woman deserved to be treated like that, even if she was a prisoner, he didn't care. No one got away with treating a woman like that.

If his father had beaten his mother when he was growing up, he'd have beaten his father. Not that his father wouldn't have hit him back, but he didn't care. He wouldn't have been able to stop himself, he wanted to protect all the women in this world, no woman would ever get beaten or pushed around by another man as long as he was around. He wouldn't let that guard lay another finger on that young woman, he was sure of it.

'Time for breakfast, Dillinger'. A guard called to him as he opened the man's cell. The guy was bored, clearly, and Dillinger couldn't exactly blame him. Working here must be the dullest thing of all. Well, he'd soon make it more entertaining, Dillinger thought with a grin. Dillinger stood, moving towards the cell as the guard allowed him out and followed him down the corridor to the cafeteria. 'Sit Dillinger'. The guard pushed him down on to the seat before moving to the dinner queue, collecting Dillinger's food for him. He didn't like to allow Dillinger to collect his own food, in case Dillinger was able to make communications with the other prisoners, but they didn't realise that it was already too late for that.

Dillinger noticed, out of the corner of his eye, a woman walk into the cafeteria. It wasn't Isabella but it was the girl she was often seen with, earlier in her stay here, she walked straight past him and to the queue. He watched her collect her food and head to a table away from him.

He heard the sound of someone behind him. He turned his head slightly in the direction of the person behind him and saw Isabella standing, waiting to join the queue but she didn't join straight away. She stayed nervously watching as the girl moved to the other side of the room before she eventually went towards the queue, collecting her own food. Dillinger frowned to himself, he had a crazy suspicion about this. Why was she so nervous about the girl? He thought to himself with a strange realisation that she probably wasn't just getting abused by the prison guard but by her cellmate. That happened a lot in prisons but strange feelings started stirring in his gut, a certain want or need to protect the young girl. He didn't know why, he'd never felt quite so strongly about looking after someone before but he didn't want her to get beaten anymore, he didn't want her to get hurt anymore, he wanted to stop it, take away the pain. He hadn't felt like that since…since Billie. His Billie. The girl he'd protect with his life because he loved her more than anything. Why did he want to protect this woman as much as his Billie? That was ridiculous. He shouldn't feel this way!

He couldn't take his eyes off Isabella as she sat, as far away from her cellmate he noted, eating her food carefully. He could tear his eyes away from her. Isabella noticed that someone was looking at her, she could feel his eyes on her, and she looked up at him, catching his eye. She smiled at him slightly, a warm smile that lit up her face before it dropped again, turning back towards her food. John noticed someone else's eyes upon them, turning his head slightly to see the glare of the girls cellmate upon them.

He tried to ignore the temptation to get involved in the dispute between the two women and continued eating his food. After swallowing as much of the lumpy porridge as he could possibly stomach he headed back to his cell.

As he passed by some of the prisoners in the corridor the guard leading him stopped and waited. 'Are we going to stand here all day?' Dillinger demanded, annoyed.

'Just hush up, Dillinger.' The guard barked at him. A moment later, footsteps came from down the corridor and another guard came into view. Dillinger's blood ran cold as he realised who it was. It was the guard who'd attacked Isabella. The man recognised him instantly, smirking, as he walked up to the guard whom Dillinger was with. 'Matt, I'm going on my break. I expect you to escort Mr Dillinger back to his cell safely'. The guard nodded towards Dillinger's rival.

'Yes, sir'. 'Matt' responded. He almost laughed at the clearly annoyed expression on Dillinger's face. 'What's the matter, Dillinger? Don't like me?'

Dillinger waited until the other guard was completely out of sight and they had almost reached his cell to make his attack, slamming the man against the wall with full force, relishing the fact that they had refused to put handcuffs on him, allegedly at the demand of Purvis. Dillinger didn't know why Purvis seemed to be such a gent towards him, it was almost like he wanted him to escape, or maybe Purvis was just stupid. That was more understandable. No one in the world was smart enough to take down John Dillinger, at least not in his eyes anyway.

'I'll scream for help'. Matt gasped at the man's hands wringing his neck, trying desperately to wriggle free. 'If you kill me, that's it, game over. Get off me'.

'Oh I'm not going to kill you'. Dillinger sneered. 'I just want to scare you like you scared that girl. I want to make you suffer like you made her suffer, knowing that there's someone stronger and bigger than you hurting you and there's nothing you can do to stop it. I want you to fear me like she feared you.' Dillinger pressed his hands even tighter around the man's throat, trying hard not to laugh at the terrified eyes watching him, praying to be rescued from this insane prisoner. 'But then when I escape-and I will escape- I will kill you. I will kill you and that will be it. Game over. But the only game that will be ending is yours'.

Dillinger suddenly released the man, allowing him to fall the floor gasping for air. 'I'm going to tell the guv'nor about this. You just confessed'. Matt croaked as he clutched his throat. 'I'm gonna tell them how you confessed to planning an escape'.

'I don't care what you do. They won't believe you after what you've done'. Dillinger laughed at him. 'Now get off your fucking scum ass and unlock this damn door. I'm not sure about you but I want to be in this prison and enjoy every single last second of it'. Dillinger smirked as the man crawled to his feet and finally unlocked the door allowing Dillinger inside. Dillinger strutted into his cell, like he'd walked into a bank he was about to rob, and smirked as Matt shakily locked the cell behind him.

'You know something, Mr Dillinger?' Matt spoke suddenly looking into his eyes, the confidence returning to him as he was safely on the other side of the bars to John. 'Mr Purvis was right. The only way you're getting out of this prison is by getting sent to your execution and that aint gonna be pretty, mark my words. But I will love every single second of it. And who knows? Maybe I'll relay every single second of the moment we finally executed John Dillinger to your pretty little friend as I beat her beautiful little face'.

'You won't be alive for much longer so keep talking your little chit chat because the more you talk the more I'm going to hurt you. And for one second don't think that I won't, son. Because at the end of the day no one earns the reputation of being public enemy number one with stupidity or weakness. I'm not afraid to take you out, sunny boy, and trust me I will.' Dillinger snarled at him. 'And my pretty little friend will be standing right there and watching as you take your final breath and leave her the hell alone for good. She's gonna win, she's gonna beat ya and you can do nothin' about it but die'.

Matt didn't say another word to Dillinger as he walked out of the room and locked it behind him. Dillinger smirked quietly to himself. He knew exactly where the man was headed.

Sheriff Holley was in her office as she always was at breakfast time, away from the smelly prisoners and their often smellier guards. Today she'd been disgruntled to learn that Purvis had once again returned to the jail for talks to discuss Dillinger's future here. She was starting to become fed up of this man, she was so used to running things on her own.

They were suddenly interrupted by the door flying open and one of her guards, Matthew Hollis she believed his name was, rushing into the room. His uniform was dishevelled and his hair was a mess, not that it looked much better brushed Lillian noted. He was a vile looking man.

'What in the name of Jesus Christ do you think you are doing?' ordered Lillian as she jumped from her seat.

'I'm sorry, Sheriff Holley. I was attacked by John Dillinger as I took him back to his cell and he told me he plans to escape'. Matt gasped. Purvis though didn't appear to be convinced.

'Oh my god, we must step up the security around his cell, make sure he is contained. He shant be allowed any more'. Lillian ordered as she went to the phone, intent on stepping up the security before Purvis suddenly reached out a hand not allowing her to pass.

'Wait a moment, Ms Holley. Is this not the man who claimed that John Dillinger attacked the young girl and then forced her to say the same thing when he was the one to attack the girl?' Purvis asked, his eyebrows raising in his direction. When Holley nodded, Purvis shook his head at Matt. 'Then I don't believe you'.

'But sir you must-'

'Why should I believe you when you besmirch the good name of this jail when you go around beating a young woman?' Purvis screamed at the man. 'She might be a prisoner but she is a human being and a young female who should be treated with more respect! She doesn't deserve to be attacked by morons like you who allow their job to go to their heads and think they can take advantage of a poor defenceless woman who deserves better! And don't think for one second that I don't understand your game. Dillinger will not escape. Why would he escape now when he had the perfect opportunity to do so only a few days ago when there were no guards around to stop him? Dillinger won't escape, not this time'. Purvis shook his head at Matt. 'I don't believe you and I think Ms Holley here will agree with me that you're not trustworthy'.

Holley paused in her motions as she turned to see both men waiting for her decision. Pausing and swallowing hard, she whispered 'I agree with Mr Purvis. Back to your station, Matthew. I will see to it that you no longer have to tend to either Dillinger or the girl'.

Sent out of the room by a glare in his direction by Purvis, Matt was practically distraught. How could Dillinger get away with this? How could he? It was completely ludicrous and maddening to think that he could. But he would and with a shudder Matt knew that Dillinger would get him.

What Dillinger wanted, Dillinger got. At any price.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to my regular reviewer **LinaLove **as always.

**TinkerbellxO-**Really? Haha! But I think it's a line that John Dillinger probably believed!

**Nightcrawlerlover**-Thank you for your review. You are always so kind to me! Means so much! I believe in what you say, Dillinger probably did believe he could get whatever he wanted at any price because he did for such a long time and will continue to do so in this story. The question is how long for?

And to my **Guest **reviewer, thank you for reviewing and I agree, I like how protective John is of Isabella too. But will he always be that protective of her or will his own needs to escape overcloud his need to protect her?

Thank you all for your reviews and to those of you who do read but do not review, thank you for reading! It means a lot. I really enjoy writing this story and I will try to update a lot more over the next few days particularly because there is going to be two weeks coming up starting next weekend when I won't have time to update at all as I am on holiday!

Sorry if this chapter is a little short.

P.S Yes, I decided to give Isabella the surname of Cotillard taken from the lovely Marion. I adore her! I also love the surname and being part French I adore the French names so I am using this. I quite like the sound of Isabella Cotillard! Also the thing is Isabella is going to have some similarities to Billie Frechette and seeing as Billie is part French how weird will poor John find it when he discovers that Isabella is also part French? (Plus as I am part French does this mean I get to date him too? Hehe)

Keep reading loves and hopefully the story will improve!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone or anything, I can't afford their ridiculous fees :P

Chapter Nine

Isabella woke in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, her hair sticking to her forehead and she gasped for air as she sat up on the bed, clutching her chest where her heart was beating so fast she thought it was about to jump out. It hurt badly, her whole throat had closed up painfully and the marks covering her beautiful face were itching badly. She felt awful, as though she was about to throw up, struggling to breathe, the walls of the prison seemed to be closing in on her and the dark freaked her out more than what was normal for a nineteen year old girl.

She was having a panic attack.

It happened again, the same nightmare over and over again, the terrible fear of the men chasing after her, being caught, dragged back, the terror that filled her when they pulled her towards the electric chair, bolted her down…she shook with horror refusing to relay what happened next, she couldn't think of it, she just couldn't. She didn't want to think about it, she didn't even want to consider that she might be executed. Execution. What a word. It didn't seem that bad a word considering the horrors that lay behind it, the deaths that had been justified by the use of that word, used to cleanse the horrors of the human race, but she wasn't a horror, she was a young woman who had defended herself but now it was over. Either way she wasn't getting out of this prison. She doubted anyone would really want to save her. Why would they? Saving her would waste time. She was on the other side of the prison to Dillinger and his cronies and they wouldn't want to risk being caught by wasting time finding her.

Isabella calmed herself down, pulling her knees up to her chin and trying to rest herself but it was hard, the occasional slamming of a door down the corridor making her jump out of her skin. She'd been here a while now but she was still terrified of everything, she still shook, the other prisoners probably thought she was a wimp, she knew Tracie thought she was but she didn't care what Tracie thought of her now. Tracie hated her and Isabella didn't care anymore. She didn't want to care about her anymore, she needed to move on, she had to. She couldn't spend the rest of her life dwelling on someone who regularly beat her and insulted her just because there'd been a time when she was nice to her.

Prison had changed Tracie, Isabella could see that. It wasn't hard to see it. She'd been a lovely woman when she'd arrived, very friendly, kind, chatty, now she was quiet, withdrawn and violent. She'd actually attacked a male prisoner a few days back and been dragged off to her own cell. Isabella was thankful in a sense because now she hardly ever saw Tracie and when she did she was flanked by two prison guards so she couldn't touch her. Isabella was grateful for this but she couldn't help but be slightly confused. Ever since Purvis had spoken to her, life in the prison had greatly improved. Tracie had been taken away from her, the prison guard who'd attacked her was no longer in her wing, so she was safe. Well, sort of.

She'd only be safe until they decided whether to execute her or not.

Part of her thought she wouldn't be, if Purvis had gone to such great lengths to protect her why would he then agree to have her executed? It didn't make sense. And did the prison really want the publicity of murdering a female especially when the story got out about how she came to be there in the first place? She hoped that, because of the lack of respect the police had now that they had captured John, a public hero, they wouldn't want to make themselves look even worse by killing her.

But she couldn't rely on that…

Oh, it was too late for these kind of thoughts. Or too early…..but either way it wasn't the time. She shivered slightly as she laid back down on the hard bed and closed her eyes, beckoning sleep to consume her once again but without the nightmares that rendered her senseless….

Unbeknownst to her Sheriff Lillian Holley and Melvin Purvis were considering the same thing. They knew they couldn't let the current situation continue and they had to do something about the young woman in Cell 560. They had to before the press got hold of her story.

It was past 9am when Purvis made his way to Holley's office, ready to give her his suggestion on how to deal with young Isabella. Despite the publicity surrounding his capture of Dillinger, Purvis was not a man to always play by the rules. He knew that, whilst she was responsible for the death of one of his colleagues, that sometimes circumstances changed the nature of the crime and he didn't necessarily believe the young girl deserved to die for what she had done.

'Good morning Ms Holley'. Purvis nodded towards the sheriff as he entered her office. It always surprised him how completely different it was to what you'd expect an office in a prison to look like. It wasn't gloomy or dark at all, the bright yellow walls almost sang to him, the sunshine pouring in through the large bay window and the desk was a beautiful pine colour. There was flowers everywhere, the room certainly did not fit with the prison. Sadly Ms Holley did, Purvis thought to himself, she didn't reflect a room so bright and cheery at all. She was a miserable woman but he supposed that was part of the job. Discussing whether or not they should execute a nineteen year old woman, who would appear innocent to everyone else in the world except the law, was hardly the most cheerful topic to start the day.

'Mr Purvis'. Holley nodded in his direction and gestured for him to sit. 'I trust you had a good journey?'

'Yes, it was fine.' Purvis answered politely. Holley waited for a kind word of thanks for showing concern but it didn't come. She pursed her lips at him, desperately trying to forgive his rudeness, but finding it incredibly difficult to do so. 'I understand that today's journey was made to discuss the young woman we've talked about before'.

'Yes, Mr Purvis'. Holley agreed. 'We need to discuss what we should do next. We can't just continue the way we are going. One day real soon we're gonna have reporters here to see Dillinger's execution and she can't be here when that day comes or her story's getting out and public enemy number one aint gonna be John Dillinger, it's gonna be us'.

Purvis considered her words for a moment, biting his bottom lip as he thought to himself. He was so torn. He knew, in his heart, that as a cop he had to do what he felt was the best thing and he knew that murdering someone was only punishable by execution but in this instance, in this peculiar case, he didn't know what to do. How could you punish a young woman for killing a man completely by accident? But then she couldn't get away with it….she couldn't. If it got out that the police had let her get away with murder then so many more people would start believing the G-men were weak, they couldn't beat Dillinger and now they couldn't even beat a woman. If she could even be called one at her young age.

'My responsibility here is John Dillinger. What you do with the rest of your prisoners is none of my concern. You do what you think is right, Ms Holley, and I will stand by your decision. You're an excellent sheriff and I know you will make the right decision.' Purvis spoke at last, getting to his feet at last, contemplating a journey wasted, as he leaned forward and affectionately placed a hand on Holley's shoulder. She looked up at him, puzzled but secretly pleased at his kind words, and saw his eyes bearing into hers as if she was a prisoner under interrogation, before he whispered 'I have every faith you will give this girl the treatment that she deserves, Ms Holley. Good day'.

And with that, he was gone.

Ms Holley was flabbergasted by the man. He'd come all this way to discuss the young lady only to tell her it was none of her concern? Oh the man was infuriating to say the least! Part of her even preferred John flaming Dillinger to this imbecile! At least he spoke his mind, spoke it loud and clear so everyone knew exactly where they were and who he was, but Purvis, he was almost like a criminal, shady and mysterious, confusing with so many hidden chapters, so many different paths he could lead you down. He was the worst type of man, she thought, an intellectual one. A man with intellect was dangerous. They already had the brawn but with brains too?

It wasn't surprising Dillinger had been caught if Purvis was this good at confusing people! But he was driving her insane. She had the feeling, a slightly odd feeling, that he was bowing out of the decision making because, not due to the whole 'Dillinger is my only concern' thing, but more because he knew the girl's life would soon end in execution and he didn't want to be the one to order it. As far as Holley was concerned, he was acting like a disgrace. He should step up and act like a man! A very odd part of her considered the possibility that Purvis might even care for the young lady but that would soon end, she thought, she couldn't allow that kind of thing, not in her prison. Lake County Jail was the most secure jail in Indiana, sure the recent fiasco with the prison guards leaving the prisoners alone was terrible news, but it hadn't got out, she made sure of that. Just like she was sure the story of Isabella Cotillard would never emerge either.

'Stephenson!' Holley barked loud enough for the guard outside of her office to hear and he opened the door. Holley bit her lip slightly, unsure whether she should really instruct him on what to do next, before taking a deep breath. She was never going to allow her prison to become a laughing stock. 'Prepare for the papers for Isabella Cotillard's execution.'

'When shall the execution take place, Ms Holley?' Stephenson asked her.

'We have no time to waste, Stephenson. The execution will take place at noon in two days time.' Holley told him sharply. 'And hurry with those papers, we need them to be prepared as soon as possible. I need this to go through before Mr Purvis decides to come back'.

Stephenson shuffled away out of the room and Holley prepared to go about her daily business, trying hard to remove her thoughts from the events to take place in just two days time.


	10. Chapter 10

Love to all my reviewers **LinaLove**, **TinkerbellxO**, **Nightcrawlerlover** and **Vicki-Jasper-Whitlock**. Thank you ladies!

This is a short chapter, I know! Apologies for the length but the next chapter will be much longer and it's going to be full of action as Dillinger puts his escape plan into action. Will he make it? Will he manage to save Isabella from her fate?

Chapter Ten

The following morning Isabella felt herself being roughly forced awake, her eyes widening in terror as they settled on her assailant, a tall thin man with glasses and short blonde curly hair. He was being very aggressive and for a second she feared he would beat her like the other guard did.

'Get up'. The man hissed at her, the venom in his voice stinging her. She hated being spoken to as though she was a piece of dirt on the bottom of someone's shoe. She hated it immensely. She didn't know why it stung her so bad, maybe it was because she'd always been such a respectable young lady back in NYC and was used to people being kind to her. Even the prisoners themselves were horrid to her, leering at her, some of the men (she and Tracie were the only females) had even threatened to rape her. 'You need to get moving'.

'Why?' She asked him, finding her voice at last. He sneered at her and she glared at him.

'Sheriff Holley has ordered that you be taken to a new cell and be fresh for tomorrow'. The man leered at her.

'What's happening tomorrow?' Isabella demanded. 'Am I to be moved to a new jail?'

'You wish'. The man chuckled as he dragged her to his feet. 'You're being executed in the morning.' Isabella gasped, her legs giving way and he roughly pulled her back to her feet. 'Don't be so sad, dearie! Just enjoy your last day on earth whilst you can.' Isabella didn't have a chance to respond before the man roughly pulled her out of the cell and began leading her along the corridor.

The timing was impeccable, something she would later greatly appreciate. As she was being pulled along the corridor the door leading to the other wing of the prison opened and a prison guard roughly grabbed the arm of the prisoner they were dragging along behind them, much like the man was doing to Isabella…..except the prisoner in question wasn't just any prisoner but John Dillinger. His eyes were already on hers as he continued to be roughly dragged along. He was in handcuffs too and she found this rather odd. In all the time he'd been at the prison, not once had she ever seen him in handcuffs. It was as though he had control of the prison and even the guards were afraid to touch him. Dillinger's eyes were still firmly on hers even as he was taken down a different corridor.

'You gonna miss your friend, Mr Dillinger when she's gone?' The guard, an impossibly loose-tongued young man, called to the prisoner as he led him to the cafeteria.

'She being moved to another jail?' Dillinger asked, the first sign of interest in anything other than his own escape.

'Nope'. The guard smirked. 'Your lady friend is being executed in the mornin'. Bright and early, so they say. And good riddance too. Can't go round blowing G-men brains out and expect to get away with it. Stupid whore'.

'You speak as if you know the girl'. Dillinger mused. 'Only if you knew the girl would you know she's a whore. By my reckoning she's a whole lot more pure than most prisoners in 'ere. More so than the guards too'. Dillinger smirked at the man's flustered expression. 'As for killing G-men', Dillinger whispered in the man's ear, 'I think I have even more respect for her now for doing that. She's my hero'.

'Fuck you, Dillinger'. The guard roared.

'What's going on here?' A loud voice came from behind them and Sheriff Lillian Holley came into view, Dillinger's face turning into a deep frown. Holley's face was also set in a scowl as her least favourite prisoner glared at her. 'What's all the commotion about, Barnes?'

'This imbecile'. Barnes snarled at Dillinger. 'Thinking it's funny that that kid killed one of our men.'

'Well he'll soon have to learn the hard way.' Holley sneered at Dillinger. 'You kill one of ours, you get killed. Seems your darling Isabella is about to learn that for herself'.

'She's not my darling'. Dillinger hissed. 'I just don't think it can be considered very humane to kill a young woman when there's no way on this planet she would have killed anyone in cold blood'.

'Well it's a good thing I don't have to worry about no humanity, Mr Dillinger. She lost all her human rights the second she pulled the trigger on that man. No one gonna get any decent treatment in this place if they go putting bullets in people's heads now, are they?' Holley glared at Dillinger. 'You'd do good to remember that, mister'.

'I don't go round putting my bullets in no ones head'. Dillinger smirked. 'Not yet anyways. I'd make an exception for some people though. Particularly if they plan on executing a young woman when you have no damn right to do so without a fair trial and if you think for one second you can stand there and justify your actions think again. I'm not gonna let you get away with this'.

'Mr Dillinger, when are you gonna learn that there aint nobody in the world who can mess with us and think they can get away with it cos that aint gonna happen.' The woman let out a laugh, surprising Dillinger. He didn't even know she was capable of laughing. It was a loud, shrill-like bark. He jumped every time she made another noise. 'Just remember, you think you're so clever, Mr Dillinger, but just remember one thing. You're caught. See, even the great John Dillinger gets caught eventually. And don't think it won't be all over for you soon either. T'won't be long before you are gonna be executed yourself'.

'We'll see bout dat'. Dillinger hissed as Holley walked away confidently striding into the cafeteria. Barnes dragged Dillinger into the cafeteria and set him down at the table. The officer removed Dillinger's handcuffs, confident there was too many other guards around for the man to try anything and stepped back as Holley clapped her hands together loudly.

'Listen up you bunch of useless twits'. Holley snapped. 'As you probably remember earlier this month, there was a little bit of an incident where-'

'Not what I'd call an incident, Sheriff Holley. More like a sign of your complete incompetence and shit leadership.' Dillinger called out, interrupting her. The woman went beetroot red at his words. Barnes hit him round the head to shut him up but the other prisoners were all nodding and laughing leading to the other guards having to threaten them with their whips to quieten them down again.

'As I was saying, there was an incident where one of you lot got hold of one of the guard's gun and decided to shoot wildly'. Holley spoke with anger and a shakiness in her voice clearly from being insulted. 'Well I'd like to make it clear that we have dealt with the incident and the perpetrator and that the incident will never be repeated.'

'What ya do to him, Sheriff? Give him a wedgie? Fuck him senseless? You seem the sort of hoe to go round fucking prisoners. Maybe you should try it sometime, might put a smile on that stony face of yours.' Dillinger winked at her. 'Don't bother with me, mind. I don't fuck heartless witches'.

'Actually Dillinger, Jonathan Murray was sentenced to death for his behaviour. He was executed this morning. Shame you weren't there to watch. Might give you a few tips on how to handle being put to death'. Holley told him, as calmly as she liked. There was a collective gasp around the room.

'You can't just execute someone without a trial. This is the United States of America, not fucking Russia, you stupid woman.' Dillinger yelled, jumping to his feet but being dragged back from the woman by Barnes and another guard.

'Trying to escape from jail and waving a firearm at a prison guard is all that is needed. Don't ask questions, Mr Dillinger, if you're not gonna like the answers'. Holley's eyes were going a funny colour with rage and she got closer and closer to him as he started to pretend to gag. 'What's up with ya? You dying? Please don't. I want to have the pleasure of killing you myself'.

'Your breath's almost as bad as your excuses, Sheriff. Smells of shit.' Dillinger laughed at her. 'But one day when the feds find out you've been killing without a trial you aint gonna get away with it, Sheriff. Then let's see that stone heart crumble.'

'It's a message, Mr Dillinger. A sign to each and every one of you shitheads in my jail that no one tries to escape from Lake County Jail and gets away with it. No one will escape from my jail.' Holley loudly called as the prisoners all began to give each other nervous glances.

'We'll see bout dat'. Dillinger muttered darkly under his breath.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you to my reviewers **LinaLove**, **tinkerbellxO**, **Nightcrawlerlover **and **Vicki-Jasper-Whitlock** for your reviews! I hope you will be satisfied with this chapter. There's a lot of action and I probably didn't explain it as good as I should have because there was so much I was trying to do with the chapter and I literally didn't think how to end it until I actually wrote it! 'm kind of a spontaneous writer with no plan.

Thank you to my guest reviewers and readers also.

There is a difference in this chapter to the escape explored in the actual film. In the film, John raids the weapons supply closet and then goes into the car garage, sabotages Holley's car and takes off with a few prisoners, but in this chapter it's different, with the ending, i.e running into the courtyard and being shot at, being similar to the prison escape in the beginning of the film. This was important because obviously I had to adapt the story slightly as John was going to attempt to save Isabella rather than waste his time sabotaging cars!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with Public Enemies or Johnny Depp.

Chapter Eleven

Isabella's body was shaking with terror as she tried to control herself. It was late evening now and most of the prisoners were in their cells and she was too, difference was she'd been locked in there all day. She wasn't allowed out anymore, she was to be kept completely separate and she shook again at the sound of the door across the corridor slamming shut. She wasn't near any prisoners. She was completely surrounded by the private sleeping headquarters of the guards, armed guards at that, and it made her life even more difficult. It meant the chances of getting out of here alive were practically nothing, she thought with a silent sob. She had no chance now. No chance at all.

She heard the sound of someone outside her room, probably listening in on her, before they moved away once again, her heartbeat was beating faster and faster, the terror in her heart was building, her face was covered in a thick sheet of sweat, dripping practically since the second she'd discovered her fate, when she heard something loud outside her cell. But it wasn't any kind of loud. It was a gunshot kind of loud. Her heart practically leapt into her throat at the sound. She hadn't heard a gun go off so close to her since the day she'd accidentally shot the cop.

Isabella squealed loudly when the door to her cell suddenly burst open and a large dark figure came rushing into the room. As they turned towards the girl, revealing who they were to her, she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

TWENTY MINUTES EARLIER

John kept his head down, his eyes following the grim filthy pattern of dirt lining the floor, as he felt himself being dragged along by his arm, his hands bound by his cuffs. Something strange appeared to be happening here in Lake County Jail. Something very strange indeed. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but there was an odd feeling in the air. He heard the sound of another door being unlocked, a door made of metal bars, and he was thrown forward into a compacted cell full of other inmates who looked up upon his arrival, eyes full of wonder and respect for the legendary John Dillinger.

'Keep them locked in 'ere, Bryant. We'll let 'em out for their dinner when we've finished making preparations for the execution tomorrow'. A guard called to another guard, a slightly older one with a weathered face who looked as though he was in need of a good night's sleep. Brant nodded in response, a slow, uninterested nod, as the other guard, satisfied with his sluggish response, left the cell.

Bryant looked round the cell at the prisoners, his eyes full of disdain and disgust, for the group of men who appeared before him. He wasn't like this, no he was not! You see, you got some bent cops, bent guards, but Bryant had never been one of those, one of the most trustworthy prison guards ever and he was notorious for his firm, sometimes violent, stance against inmates. He didn't take shit off anyone and that was why he was so well respected here, and feared by the inmates. Ugh, they were a smelly bunch, he thought to himself with a disgruntled expression, he didn't want to have to share the cell with them, who did the boss think he was?

'Oi, Toby, you come on in 'ere and keep our old friends company. Ole Bryant needs a rest'. Bryant sneered as a younger man, in his early to mid thirties, hesitated before springing forward with the key and allowing Bryant out of the cell only to be replaced with himself. Bryant took the key from the young man and locked the guy in, ignoring the man's nervous gulp and intake of breath.

Bryant muttered to himself about the inadequacy of some of the guards as he settled himself on an old wooden chair opposite the cell, sighing to himself. It wasn't long before the old man was happily dozing.

'So Toby how long you been working at this joint for?' Dillinger asked with a smirk.

'Long enough to know how to whip you bunch of pussies into shape'. Toby remarked with an even bigger smirk, his laughter becoming impenetrable.

John didn't respond to his laughter. Instead he turned to the other prisoners, in particular to a large African-American man called Mike, and nodded. 'Now,' he whispered in a fierce tone. Before Toby could dare to question his speech, Dillinger reached and grabbed from the pocket of Toby's jacket a gun. A small pistol but a gun all the same. And enough to get them out of here, Dillinger smirked, as he grabbed hold of Toby twisting his arm painfully as he walked him towards the door of the cell.

'Call Bryant'. John whispered as he hid behind the wall out of Bryant's view and held the pistol to Toby's head.

'Bryant'. Toby called for the guard, his voice not noticeably different to before. Bryant grumbled at being awoken from his rest but stumbled to his feet, stumbling towards the cell with the key in hand, struggling to find which key was correct before placing it in the keyhole turning it until the familiar click of the cell door becoming unlocked. As he opened the door, John knocked Toby to one side, shoving a surprised Bryant backwards against the wall before he could react and held the gun to his temple twisting his arm painfully behind his back. Bryant seemed to understand what was being ordered of him and unlocked the door on the other side of the room, leading Dillinger closer and closer to the exit. Mike followed him, clutching a large baton in his hand, the beast of a man would be more than a match for any guard they came across.

Bryant stopped halfway through the door and wouldn't move, Dillinger's frustration beginning to build significantly. 'Call Banks.' Bryant refused and John pressed the gun further into him, making the man whimper. 'If I have to, don't think I won't.' John threatened and Bryant rapped on the door calling for the guard on the other side to open it up.

It seemed an age before the guard on the other side made it up the steps to open the door but finally Banks unlocked the door, John throwing Bryant backwards to Mike and preparing for the door to open. It opened the other way towards the stairs and John kicked it violently sending Banks tumbling back down the stairs, John, Mike and Bryant not far behind. Taking the keys from Banks, Dillinger unlocked the final door linking them with the row of cells and dragged Banks towards another large iron door. Using Bank's head to make a knocking sound on the door, John and his cronies stayed back, waiting for the guard on the other side to be satisfied with Bank's presence before unlocking the door. He did, Dillinger rushing out towards the directors office next to the door with Mike and the rest of the prisoners who had followed dealing with the rest of the guards.

Quick as a flash, John leapt into the office, taking the two well-dressed men by surprise but there was no sign of Sheriff Holley, John thought dissatisfied with the finding. 'I'll plug 'im right 'ere'. John threatened as he placed the gun to the temple of one of the men, as Mike violently dragged the other gentleman into the corridor savagely beating him with his baton. Dillinger didn't have time for this.

Not waiting to stop Mike, he dragged the other man towards the weaponry supply closet, threatening him over and over again. 'Open it up!' He roared at the man and finally the door was being unlocked. Dillinger almost sighed a sigh of relief at the sight of the door swinging open. They'd made it this far with hardly no complications whatsoever, this was good, no this was great! Now if only rescuing the girl would be this easy…..

John tossed the man to one side as though he was garbage before reaching into the closet, collecting the weapons he felt he would need to put the rest of his plan into action. 'Let's go. Come on, Dillinger, we aint got all day'. Mike grumbled restlessly from the doorframe.

'I'll leave when I'm about ready to leave'. Dillinger's reply came, as he studied a new pistol, smaller than the one he held in his hand, but it was loaded, it was one of the newest makes and he figured it would probably come in handy sometime in the future.

'That was fake, wasn't it?' One of the men claimed as John emerged from the closet, tossing a couple of loaded shotguns towards some of his new friends. John smirked, not crediting the man with an answer, before he turned his attention to one of the guards who'd stumbled through the door.

'Where's the girl being kept?' Dillinger demanded, as Mike pointed his shotgun at the guard's head.

The man looked up nervously towards Dillinger, his small almost piggy eyes glaring at Dillinger with disgust and hatred but Dillinger was used to it, he got treated the same by all G men, the man's face was quivering, partly from too many wrinkles and partly from fear, Dillinger thought. Not as much fear as that young girl was feeling right now, he could bet on that.

'What girl?' The guard snapped.

'The girl due to be executed tomorrow mornin'. Isabella is her name'. Dillinger mumbled, ignoring the admiring glances of his fellow prisoners. They probably all thought he'd been shagging her.

'Ms Cotillard will be kept close to the guard's personal headquarters as all executionees are'. The guard told him with a grunt.

'Executionee is not even a word in a dictionary. But death is, and if you look at me like that one more time you'll know the definition of that word better than any damn dictionary will ever teach you'. Dillinger threatened, grabbing the guard by the arm and twisting him until his gun was once again wedged against that all too familiar place. 'Let's go'.

Dillinger pulled and pushed, and twisted and shoved the guard until he finally led the way towards the guard's personal headquarters. Dillinger remained alert, knowing there would be off-duty guards walking around in there who may attack, but Mike and the rest of the prisoners they'd liberated along the way were with him too. Including, Dillinger couldn't fail to notice, a rather hard-nosed, aggressive young woman who he recognised as Isabella's bully. He'd deal with her later, he told himself as the guard moved forward. Dillinger realised his whereabouts, realising where Isabella would be kept, it wasn't hard to tell, it was the cell with 'Prisoner' on the front.

'You all go wait out back and I'll be along in two minutes. Don't try to kill nobody while I'm here'. Dillinger instructed them, his glance turning away from the cell for a second. As the prisoners moved back out towards the back of the prison, John heard a loud, bloodcurdling scream. He didn't know where it was coming from at first. One of the prisoners had gotten hurt, perhaps? But the scream came again and he realised it was a decidedly female voice and it was too close. His glance turned back towards the cell and he realised with a start that the door was open, wide open, as though someone had burst in there.

With his finger on the trigger, he crept silently towards the cell, his eyes firmly on it, ready for any suspicious movement when he heard the sound of someone crying, Isabella. It was clearly her, she was the only girl here. He moved forward again, until his eyes were level with the cell. She wasn't alone, and the thought made him tremble with anger when he recognised who was in there.

'You get away from the girl or I'll cut off your balls and hang them from the upper window'. Dillinger called as he walked calmly into the room, content that Matt was unarmed and not dangerous to him. He was a danger to the girl though, he could see clearly the marks on her face and the tears beginning to threaten as she looked up at him, her eyes glossy. 'I told you to keep your hands off the girl, I told you to stay away from her, and what did you do?'

Matt sneered. 'I do what I want. I aint takin' orders from no body'.

'Well that's a good thing, Matthew. Cos you ain't gonna be taking orders from anybody where you're headed'. John moved forward until the pistol in his hand was pressed against the man's forehead. 'No one defies John Dillinger, no one'. And without a second's hesitation, without a second's thought…..

He pulled the trigger.

Isabella's screams and cries of terror and shock filled the air as Matt's body fell backwards, blood splattering the floor and the walls. 'God help us all', John whispered as he looked down at his first real kill. He never thought he could become this, a murderer, and yet here it was, as cold as day, the first time he'd ever killed someone. And yet, he'd never felt more relieved, more happy, that he had finally taken the cruel man away from Isabella.

'We need to move, love'. John told her with a slight frown as he walked to her, his hand on his pistol loosening but not enough to make him safe to her, she backed away from him until his grip was around her wrist, pulling her upwards. Her legs shook with horror, her eyes seeping with tears, her whole body appeared to be in complete shock. John couldn't carry her, that was ludicrous, they were supposed to be escaping, but gently he moved so that his body was supporting her weight and she was leaning against him as they walked out of the headquarters and back down the corridor towards the back of the prison and towards freedom. None of the doors were locked now so the route was made a lot easier.

Isabella rested her head on John's shoulder and he found himself affectionately squeezing her waist.

'Finally, Dillinger's here! We can go'. An excitable Mike called out as the other prisoners cheered, a little too loudly for John's liking, and they pulled the large door to the back entrance open, with a little help from Mike and Tracie, and the prisoners hurried out across the courtyard towards the cars and towards their freedom. Mike had taken care to steal the car keys off the various gentlemen and guards they'd come across and so the escape was made much easier. Even John hadn't thought of it and he was secretly admirable of Mike's efforts.

'WATCH OUT!' Mike screamed a warning as the prisoners froze.

BOOM!

The sound of a loud gunshot going off rippled through the air, through everyone's bodies and shook Isabella to the core, her body shaking even more than she thought was humanly possible, John having a hard time keeping her on her feet.

There was another gunshot and Isabella raised her eyes to see a guard, possibly Bryant although this was not clear, lying on the other side of the courtyard on the ground, in agony but not quite dead. But where had the first gunshot come from? Isabella's eyes searched frantically until they settled on a pair of feet on the floor and two people hunched over someone. She moved away from John, steading herself, moving forward to take a look at her fallen comrade, a small whimper escaping her mouth when she found the person to be Tracie, her large sad eyes looking up at Isabella.

Isabella searched frantically for the wound, there it was in all it's ugly glory, she felt with a sickening sigh. Tracie's stomach was covered in a thick layer of blood, from where she'd been shot, and one of her arms lay limp across it. She was breathing heavily and struggling to keep her eyes open, using her more mobile right hand to gesture towards Isabella. At first, Isabella felt she was giving her a rude hand gesture until a hand shoved her forward towards Tracie.

Crouching beside the fallen woman, Tracie motioned for her to come closer still. The wounded woman lifted her head slightly to move her lips against Isabella. Only two words came from her mouth, two small but completely life changing words.

'I'm sorry'.

Before Isabella had a chance to respond, the woman's head fell backwards on to the floor, with her eyes rolling back in her head. Isabella felt the tears streaming down her face. Tracie's eyes opened again, but barely, as though she was waiting for something before she went. Isabella reached for the woman's hand, squeezing it tightly. 'I forgive you'. She whispered back, large intakes of breath being exchanged all around the group. Isabella clung to Tracie's hand until she felt all the life being drained from it and her sobs overtook her. She felt two strong arms wrap around her, pulling her back to her feet. 'I'm sorry, love'. Dillinger mumbled into her hair as he pulled her into a strong hug, the girl's cries rocking his body as well as her own.

He let her cry for a minute or so but became aware of the time moving swiftly on and the need for them to leave as quickly as they could. 'We need to go, lass'. John whispered to her, gripping her by the hand and pulling her away towards one of the car and away from Lake County Jail and Tracie's lifeless body.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you to the usual stars You know who you are and I probably don't need to mention your names again but thank you so much for the lovely support you give me, it means everything and inspires me to continue with this work!

A huge thank you to all of you who read the last chapter as it's the only real chapter I've been building up to the whole time, since I began the fanfic, and considering I didn't mean to make it happen so early in the story but felt I had to to stop it becoming boring I want to thank you all for showing your support! I really loved writing that chapter and I know this one is shorter, and probably trailer trash, but I hope this kind of gives you an idea exactly what that escape did to both John, in terms of his protectiveness of young Isabella getting worse, and also Isabella's struggles to get over Tracie's death, both of which are understandable. And now they're out the world is their oyster and so much can happen! I hope you all enjoy the rest of the story and I know that, whilst I have some plot twists planned out already, I'm really not sure what next to do so it's gonna be one hell of a ride so stay tuned!

All my love, respect and joy goes to y'all!

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING except Isabella and Sophia.

Chapter Twelve

The sights of Indiana were almost a blur as the car sped down the road as far from the jail as they could go. Isabella noticed something else that was fascinating about John Dillinger; he drove like a maniac. Technically he was one anyway but his driving really brought the beast out in him. The car veered dangerously to the right as he attempted to turn the corner and Isabella stifled a scream, not wanting to annoy him.

Her eyes were sore from the tears, she felt she hadn't stopped crying since the day she entered that awful place, and it didn't seem much better now that she was out of it. She was trying hard to hold back more tears but it was difficult. She didn't really want to sit here and think about it. She knew she was lucky really to be alive, tomorrow morning she should have been on the way to her own execution and she was so fortunate to be not only alive but out of that darn place but what a price they'd paid. Such a price.

'You okay there, doll?' John asked her, glancing over in her direction.

She nodded slightly and smiled reassuringly at him as he sped up his driving. She didn't want him to think she was such a weakling she couldn't cope with what had happened when he'd gone to all the effort of saving her, even going so far as to make sure she was in the car with him by herself but he probably didn't realise what a fool he was being. She wasn't some brave prisoner who'd had a courageous escape from death. If he hadn't come for her she would still be in that cell now, still being executed in the morning, so in some ways maybe it was a mistake on his part. Maybe he should have saved the woman who'd be more help to him, Tracie, but she was dead. Dead. The idea just seemed so bizarre to Isabella. How could the only person she'd ever really trusted here be gone? And they'd gone through so much. Isabella had so much hope that, if they were ever able to escape prison, that they could have reconciled, made a life together without having to rely on awful men to help them and now look where she was! Completely alone and completely reliant on a notorious bank robber who she wasn't even sure she could completely trust.

Suddenly the car stopped and Isabella's head bounced off the back of the seat in shock at the sudden stop. John laughed at her slightly. 'Sorry doll'. He apologised, exiting the car. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do until he came round to the other side and held the door open for her. Such a gentleman, she thought with a slight smile. 'We need to make a little side trip. It's getting late so we're stopping off at an old friend's house'.

'Are the others coming too?' Isabella asked him, looking round for any sign of the other cars following them but the air was eerily silent.

'No doll. I only busted 'em from jail, now it's up to them to figure out what they're gonna do now, whether they wanna hang in Indiana, get 'emselves caught or bugger off somewhere else instead, it's totally their decision. If we all went gallivanting around together we'd sure get caught. It's better to separate and with any luck never see each other again'. John admitted with a slight smile.

'So why am I here? Why didn't you take a car by yourself?' She didn't like asking so many questions, she hated to pester the man but she couldn't work out his motives. She spent most of her time second guessing him.

John hesitated for a second. 'I guess it's cos I didn't know what other life you could possibly live which didn't involve getting caught. You don't know this place, you haven't been to this area before, you don't know what you're doing, and you have no friends'. John shrugged. 'I guess I wanted to make sure you stayed with those that you knew.'

'I knew Tracie'. Isabella whispered, trying hard not to think of the cold body they'd left lying on the floor, the thoughts running through Sheriff Holley's mind when she later came across it, what the guards might have done with the dead body of her old friends, whether Bryant had lived or died, there were too many questions and there would never be answers.

'You got to stop thinking about that girl, doll. She's gone and not even I can bring her back. I can do many things for you, sweetheart, but bringing someone back from the dead aint one of 'em. Sure would be impressed to find someone who could but I doubt there's a man in the world with that kind of talent'. Dillinger spoke softly to the girl, not wanting to make her feel any worse but doubted that he could anyway. He held out his hand to her and gently led her by the arm towards a house. It was a small house, painted white and made of wood or so it seemed to Isabella and there was a slight slope leading to the house. Dillinger rapped on the front door twice before moving forward, gesturing to Isabella to come closer.

The door creaked open and a young woman stepped out into the darkness. The girl was perhaps twenty-five and had raven coloured hair and the most piercing green eyes Isabella had ever seen. Judging by the way John's eyes lit up at the sight of the girl Isabella assumed that this had to be the girl she'd heard of before, his girlfriend. Billie she believed her name was.

'Sophia!' John exclaimed, wrapping the girl in a warm embrace.

Maybe her name wasn't Billie after all.

'So you managed to escape then?' Sophia asked with a smirk, not unlike John's. Her voice was southern, very Texan, just like Tracie's but younger, perhaps slightly softer but then Isabella doubted this girl had had a difficult life to be rougher around the edges like Tracie.

'You know me'. John winked. 'This is my lil friend, Isabella. Isabella, meet my cousin Sophia'.

Oh.

'Hello dear. Why, aren't you a beautiful young thing?' Sophia had wrapped Isabella in a firm hug before the girl had even had time to respond. She pulled away rather suddenly, her attention turning back to John. 'Now you better not be fucking her Johnny, she seems too innocent to be messed around by the likes of you! I expect you to show the girl a lot of respect.'

'I assure you I have not fucked the girl.' Dillinger smirked. 'I have a girlfriend. Billie, I told you about her. You'd sure would love to meet her, Soph, she's a diamond'.

'Oh Johnny!' Sophia laughed. 'Gangsters don't have girlfriends!'

She laughed again, ushering John and Isabella into her house and Isabella was surprised to find the house was much larger than she had first expected it to be. Isabella was still teasing John over his alleged relationship with that Billie woman and Isabella tried to distract herself from the conversation. She wasn't interested in whether John had a girlfriend or not, why should she be? She didn't care about him at all, just grateful to him for rescuing her but that was it! At least at the moment that was all it was…

'So I guess you two rogues will want feeding then!' Sophia announced with a smile. 'I'll go rustle up something nice and warm and you two can go get cosy on the couch. But no shoes up on the furniture, mind!'

'Sorry about her, she gets a little mad from time to time. Not used to the company I bet'. John laughed as he led Isabella towards the couch. 'But she's a good girl really, she does lots for her family. And she's always looked out for me despite my reputation. She's also loyal. She wouldn't rat us in for the world'.

Isabella didn't really know what to say to him before Sophia came back into the room, a huge grin on her face as she sat down opposite Isabella. 'So Isabella, tell me how'd you bump into this creep? Did you hitchhike and decide to go see what all the publicity was about?'

'Erm, not quite'. Isabella mumbled nervously. 'I shot a cop.'

Sophia choked. 'My, my. I guess I was wrong about you being all sweet and innocent, weren't i? You're more bad-ass than Johnny boy.'

'Now I wouldn't go that far'. Dillinger tittered.

'Shut it, Johnny. I want to hear the girl speak.' Sophia hushed her cousin. 'So you broke out of jail with Johnny today? I bet you're so bad-ass that you were the one busting his sorry ass out of jail, not the other way around'.

'I'm pretty useless actually'. Isabella admitted sadly. 'He had to rescue me.'

'Oh wow. Well someone bad-ass enough to kill a cop is not bad-ass enough to have a fight? Makes no sense to me.' Sophia smirked at them both. 'How'd he bust you out then?'

'He, well he erm-' Isabella stuttered slightly. 'He saved me from my execution. He's a pretty amazing man, your cousin'.

'I shot a cop, Sophia.' Dillinger spoke up suddenly. 'I shot a cop in cold blood and if I'd had a chance I'd have danced on his stone cold chest too.'

'YOU DID WHAT?!' Sophia leapt to her feet, roaring as her face went bright red with anger. 'You killed someone? Don't you think your crimes are bad enough without you adding murder to the list as well or are you just asking to die?'

'I'm asking you to stop raising your voice letting everyone know you have company'. John told her angrily. 'For God sakes woman it happened, the bastard's dead and I'm proud of myself for removing him from this world myself. If you don't like it then tough cos there aint nothing you can do about it now.'

'You're an imbecile, John Dillinger. A really stupid, idiotic imbecile'. Sophia hissed at him. 'Now not only am I harbouring a bank robber and a complete wanker, I'm also harbouring two murderers and not just any kind of murderers but the kind that go round shooting cops. Well, good for you you stupid insensitive asshole.'

'Why don't you calm the fuck down?' Dillinger roared at her. 'The man continuously abused the young lady here and you're calling me an imbecile for removing him? I'm a fucking hero for what I did. That girl didn't do shit to him and she don't deserve this shit and I'm sure as hell gonna make sure that no one and I mean no one does shit to her because she is under my protection now and if you don't like it and no one else likes it well then that's all y'all's problems. I don't give two shits'.


	13. Chapter 13

I am so sorry I have taken so long to update. I tried to tell you all but wasn't able to, that basically I was moving house and also going on holiday so I didn't have time to update and I know its been way too long! I really do apologise. I was just so busy but hopefully now things have calmed down for a while.

I want to say thank you to all of you who have started reading my story recently. Unfortunately I can't thank all of you personally as my computer is not showing all the different people who have reviewed at the moment! I am aware there are some new people and they've added me to their lists of 'Favourite Story' and 'Author' so thank you, I am incredibly flattered! I hope this chapter is liked by all!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

Chapter Five

John and Sophia were having too heated a discussion for Isabella's liking and she made her politest excuses to go to the bathroom and leave them to it. She didn't want to be involved in whatever was going on between them, she knew John had a fiery temper and judging by the way Sophia had reacted, it seemed to run in the family.

Isabella was struggling to regain control of her breath. She was breathing too heavily for her liking, it was like she was constantly having a panic attack and she felt that way ever since she'd been in prison, constantly worrying what was going to happen next, panicking 24/7.  
She sat in the bathroom for a while longer than she expected to, trying to regain her breath, trying to calm down but her brain seemed to be racing ahead at a hundred miles per hour. There were so many problems racing round, so many questions she had, so many answers she'd never get. It was hard to believe that her life had become so dramatic. Her life in NYC had been so beautifully simple and uncomplicated, now it was the complete opposite. Everything about her life now seemed so messed up but then there was the comfort of knowing that there was someone there for her, someone who wouldn't bail on her. John Dillinger. Who would have thought he'd be the one to stand up for her, protect her?

When she first met John Dillinger, Tracie was the one who thought he might save them from their fate if they were good for him and Isabella had been far from that! Let's be honest, if she hadn't been in the same jail as him his route to escape would have been far easier and John Dillinger didn't suffer fools very often. It was strange how, despite her being so terrible for him, he still had stood by her and even now he was doing more for her than he'd done for anyone else. It surprised her. She didn't deserve it, not at all. She might have thought that he kept her around because he fancied her but that was clearly untrue especially considering he had a girlfriend who he spoke about with so much love and affection.

Isabella hadn't known much about John Dillinger when she first arrived at the prison but at the beginning, when Tracie was her friend, she thought out a lot more about him, how he was hailed as a public hero despite being a criminal, stealing the money from the banks but giving back to the people, like a modern day Robin Hood, and she'd been fascinated by him. Tracie had almost tainted his reputation when she told Isabella that Dillinger was often holed up in brothels with his cronies but she swore blind Dillinger was not that type of man, his men used the women but he'd never slept with one, adding to his allure. He seemed like a caricature of types; a scary, mean guy who went round attacking bank managers and holding innocent people hostage whilst the other side of him was kind, gentle, loving, respectful to women, committed to his relationship and to his life as being a rather gentle giant of a man. Not in the literal sense, of course, she smiled to herself, he was pretty small for a man but a giant of a personality.  
Little did she realise that John Dillinger was quite fascinated by her too. He didn't know why he felt so protected of the young woman. He couldn't explain it. He didn't want to explain it because he knew there was some completely wrong explanation for it. Did he like her? Of course he couldn't like her, he had his Billie and he loved her to death, he'd do anything for her but then what was it? How could he explain what he felt for the young woman currently hiding away from him in the bathroom? She was incredible, that was all he could say. She hadn't done anything much to prove she was incredible, all she'd done in front of him was scream, cry and cry some more, but she was incredible. He couldn't tell why.  
'Get outta my sight, John'. Sophia snapped at him. 'I don't want to talk to you tonight'.

'Whatever'. John snapped back at her.

'And take your murdering friend with you'. Sophia hissed. 'She can sleep with you in the back bedroom cos I aint got no spare room. I aint a hotel and I didn't get asked if you could show up and sleep here so deal with it'.

Dillinger gulped. This was exactly what he didn't need. He didn't need the temptation of having to share a bedroom with Isabella, forget that an actual bed, so that was not going to help! He nervously moved towards the bathroom knocking on the door and waiting until he heard the girl shuffling towards the door.

Isabella's face appeared around the door, smiling sweetly at him.

'Erm, you okay there doll?' Dillinger asked her with a grin. 'You've been in there an awfully long time'.

'I'm sorry. I didn't want to get involved'. Isabella's voice trailed off. 'Do we have to leave now?'  
'Nah, don't worry about it doll. She'll get over it. We'll stay here tonight and then we'll move on'. Dillinger smiled at her. 'But we have to share a bed tonight if you don't mind.'

Isabella made a strange choking noise before nodding with her face going bright red. 'I don't mind'.

'Okay'. She moved out of the bathroom closing the door behind her and Dillinger looked at her, surprised. 'Not going to flush or wash your hands?'

'I didn't use the toilet'. Isabella blushed slightly.

Dillinger smiled at her before moving away. She saw him as he walked up the stairs towards one of the bedrooms and Isabella slowly followed. She was nervous again, she didn't even know what for, but she had butterflies in her stomach. The room was small, there was hardly any room at all, and there was just a bed in the centre of the room with a duvet covering it. Dillinger moved towards it, sitting on the edge of it and waited for her to follow. She hesitated nervously by the doorframe. She didn't know whether she trusted him enough to share a room with him. Of course she knew he was a gentleman and he had been nothing but chivalrous towards her but what if this was tempting him a little too much?

She tried to put those thoughts to the back of her mind and followed him into the room sitting beside him. 'So why doesn't Sophia just stop you staying here in the first place if she knows she is in danger?'

'She has to be good to her own relative'. Dillinger shrugged. 'Why? You wanna leave now?'

Isabella shook her head. 'I didn't mean it like that'.

'I know, doll, I'm just messin' with ya'. Dillinger chuckled at her.

'Tell me about your Billie'. Isabella blurted out. She could have cursed herself for asking but she couldn't resist. She was intrigued by what exactly drove someone in the criminal world like Dillinger to pursue a woman considered to be prim and proper like Ms Frechette.

'She's amazing. She's a really great girl, so amazing'. John gushed. That surprised Isabella. He didn't seem the kind of guy to dish too many compliments onto the one person but it was obvious that he cared deeply for his girlfriend. 'She's always kept me on my toes. I never feel like the boss when she's around and I like dat. I like a woman who can keep me on my toes'.

'Not like me then'. Isabella laughed slightly.

'What'ya mean by dat, doll?' Dillinger asked.

She shrugged and he smiled, wrapping his arm around her thin shoulders. 'I think you're a very strong woman for everything you've been through, young lady, so I wouldn't worry too much. You'll make a fine strong woman one day and any man would be blessed to have you'.

'I'm an escaped convict, John. I'm not exactly a catch'. Isabella giggled at him. 'Doesn't Billie know about all this stuff?'

'Course she does, doll'. Dillinger looked surprised. 'She knows everything about me, always has done. She doesn't mind what I do. She probably thrives on it. There are people out there who love me, wouldn't cha know?'

'I don't understand why. Must be a scary life'. Isabella joked with him and he smirked.  
'I guess I'm just irresistible doll'. Dillinger winked at her before taking a sip of his glass of water he'd brought to the room. 'Billie sure did know what she was getting into. You know the first thing I said to her was 'I'm John Dillinger, I rob banks'.  
'You did not!' Isabella gasped at him. The courage of this man! Or perhaps it was stupidity. 'Didn't you ever worry she might dob you in?'

'Nope. The girl was infatuated with me, I could tell straightaway. And me her'. John smiled. 'It's a strange thing, love, it's the one thing you'd happily get shot for and never regret it'.

'I guess'. Isabella mumbled. She sighed to herself quietly, admitting to herself that she didn't want to hear any more. 'It's late.'

'It is'. John stated the obvious, realising the girl wasn't eager to press the subject of Billie again. 'Maybe we should sleep'.

'Yes'. She agreed with him, not wanting to discuss Billie again. She'd been fascinated by the woman but now she wished that she hadn't bothered asking. There was a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, a sort of anger at the way John spoke so longingly for Billie and it was a fiery sensation in the pit of her stomach that surprised her. If she didn't know any better, she'd suppose she was jealous of Billie but that couldn't be the case at all. As much as she considered John to be her saviour, she couldn't and wouldn't like him in that way. Ever. Yet there wasn't really any other way to describe how she was feeling.

If it wasn't jealousy then what else could it possibly be?

'I'll leave the room so you can remove your clothes, doll. I'll knock before I come back in'. He told her and Isabella didn't respond, just watching as he walked out of the room closing the door quietly behind him. Would he guess something was up by the way she reacted to his answers, the way she seemed so desperate to find out everything about his relationship with Billie? She suspected he was probably used to questions so maybe not.

But unbeknown to her he had guessed something. It wasn't hard for him to figure out. The blushing, the way she went bright red when he looked at her sometimes, the way in which she depended upon him for absolutely everything, her dislike at his love for Billie…he just hoped it wasn't what he thought he was and he was just overreacting over this. He couldn't bear the thought of breaking her heart if she really did have feelings for him.

Isabella undressed quickly and slid under the duvet, pulling the duvet up to her chin so that no part of her body was on show. There was a knock on the door and she called out, letting him know it was okay. She didn't take much notice of him as he came into the room, preferring to concentrate on an odd spot of mould growing on the wall by the door. She didn't want to acknowledge him. She was embarrassed beyond belief. She'd never shared a room with a man before and least of all an actual bed. Being in her underwear just made it even worse.

'Goodnight doll'. John whispered as he removed his shirt, deciding to keep his bottom half completely covered so as not to make the situation even more awkward.

Isabella swallowed heavily before whispering goodnight back to him.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry this is so short! I'm juggling two other blogs and a new house at the moment! I have ten other fanfictions I'm working on for other blogs and plenty of one shots and meeting new people in my new neighbourhood so I've been really really busy! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this new chapter and god bless you all for reading! 3

Thank you to **LinaLove**, **Vicki-Jasper-Whitlock**, **Nightcrawlerlover**, **tinkerbellxO **and **xoangelwingxo **for all the comments and reviews and advice you have given me and this story. Means a lot so thank you

Hope you are all well and not too sad about the end of the summer?!

**Disclaimer: **I'm broke. Which means I own nada.

Chapter 14

John woke early and, after taking in his surroundings, it took him a second or so to remember that it was young Isabella sleeping peacefully beside him and not his Billie. They really did look alike. Dragging himself out of the bed and to the basin to wash his face and hands and attempt to freshen up for the day ahead, he couldn't help but watch her through the reflection in the mirror.

She was sleeping peacefully, it surprised him how even though she felt safe with him a convict could dare to sleep so heavily, especially an escaped convict who had no idea when or if they were about to captured. Isabella was young and naïve and new to this world but he hoped she would learn first, she'd have to toughen up for sure but she was just a girl. He couldn't expect miracles, she was too young and frail for that. She wasn't as strong as Billie, that was for sure. Billie was feisty, incredibly so, and it was the biggest reason why he loved her so much. She ruled him but he'd never admit that. Isabella couldn't even rule herself and that worried him.

Would he always have to protect her?

In his heart he knew that probably wasn't even possible. Billie wouldn't put up with her forever, especially when she was constantly glued to John, and Billie would eventually tell her where to go. He didn't want that to happen because it would put him in a tricky situation but he knew where his loyalties lay. He'd have to take his girlfriend's side. How could he not? It would be wrong not to. But at the same time Isabella would have no one if he turned his back on her, she'd end up on death row, but Billie could survive better without him. Still, that was a decision he was hoping he'd never have to make.

When they got back to Chicago he was hoping to make her become friends with Red or with Baby Face Nelson and they could protect her. He didn't want her to fall in love with them, he thought with a startled grunt. No, he didn't want that! Why didn't he want that?

He heard her stirring in the bed behind him and smiled at her as she lifted her head off the pillow and looked at him.

'Good morning doll'. He greeted her cheerfully. 'Now I don't want to hang around here much longer, maybe a couple of hours or so but no longer than that so get your glad rags on, we'll sort out Sophia and get moving. I plan to be back in Chicago in a couple of days'.

'Chicago?' Isabella's voice was doubtful. She knew that was where John was at his strongest, but she didn't know whether she wanted to go there too. She knew Billie was there….okay, her brain had officially switched off now at the very thought of that.

'Yes, Chicago, doll. It's where I do my business'. John told her with a grin. 'I can introduce you to the boys.'

'And Billie'. She muttered but he didn't hear her, too busy going on and on about how much she'd like Red, what a good friend he was, how crazy Nelson was but how he was incredibly loyal and trustworthy, how Chicago was his home and how much he missed it, everything but Billie. He didn't mention her name once.

Isabella began to realise that what John wanted was to be back where she would no longer fit into his plans, where she'd no longer be of any importance or worth to him whatsoever, and that scared her. Did he really not care about her really? In the context of it all, she thought not but she didn't want to think like that. He must have cared to save her in the first place.

John was already talking way too fast that she could barely keep pace with what he was saying, it was as though he was a madman and he was rambling. Something about 'Purvis' and 'punishment'. Always something to do with Purvis. 'I don't get why you hate the guy so much'. She admitted, recoiling in horror at the reaction she received. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. He punched the wall in anger and fury at her comment.

'Purvis is an ass and always has been. He's been out to ruin me from day one and I won't hear anyone I work with say a good word about him or they're on their own. That goes for you too, doll'. John warned her, his voice sounding menacing.

'I'm sorry. ' Isabella murmured. She hadn't meant to annoy him.

'Don't worry about it, doll. Get washed and we'll get moving'. John walked out of the room silently.

Isabella moved from the bed towards the basin to wash her face and clean herself ahead of the long day they'd undoubtedly have. Two days until she met Billie. Oh joy. She didn't have anything particularly against the woman, she just knew she wouldn't like her. Hopefully Billie wasn't one of those really paranoid people who was always watching what other women were like around her boyfriend or she and Isabella would be off on the wrong foot immediately. Isabella resented how much she relied on John and his care for her, his friendship in a sense, it felt as though she'd never be able to cope alone when in NYC she'd done fine. She'd dealt with most stuff on her own and had never found life too difficult doing it that way.

Isabella dressed quickly and brushed her hair trying to make it look less of a state. She liked the clothes Sophia had left out for her. It was a nice simple black dress with a V-shaped neckline which didn't reveal any of her bosom, much to her relief, and seemed older than she was. But it was similar to how she'd used to dress before she got sent to the prison so it was a nice blast from the past in a sense. At least she didn't look an escaped convict even if she really was, she thought to herself as she moved towards the stairs to join John. She could hear hushed voices on the landing and didn't wish to disturb the conversation.

'I don't think that's fair'. Sophia's voice whispered and she heard the sound of someone slamming something down on the table. Probably Sophia's fist, getting annoyed as usual. A quick tempered woman was Sophia.

'I have no choice'. That was John's voice now, it was quieter, pleading with her as though he was begging her for something. 'I can't bring her to Chicago. I have to find a way of dropping her off to an associate'.

'After everything? All the trust she's put in you, you're running scared cos your girlfriend won't be impressed. I am ashamed and shocked in you. She might be a murderer but the girl deserves better than that'.

Isabella didn't have to hear anymore to know whatever was going on was something to do with her as she walked back quietly into her room. John was going to leave her somewhere, with some criminal that she didn't even know and how was she supposed to deal with this? She couldn't. She didn't know how to deal with it anymore. She was panicking out of control now. He was going to leave her. He was going to send her off with someone. Someone she didn't know and didn't want to know.

Isabella in that second made one of the craziest decisions she'd ever made…

John was impatient. He was wondering why it was taking the bloody woman so long to get ready and Sophia wasn't helping, nagging him every five seconds when she knew there was nothing he could do for poor Isabella. He couldn't realistically bring her to Chicago, to meet Billie, he realised that now. It was a stupid thing to do. He ran up the stairs to the room to make sure she was okay and when he opened the bedroom door, there was no one in there. No one. But Isabella's stuff was gone and the window was wide open.

'Oh Isabella what have you done, you stupid girl?' He yelled as he ran to the window. She was nowhere to be seen.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you and much love to everyone who always gives me their support to the story and thank you to those of you who messaged me about it and wished me luck on my new house! I'm not really enjoying it very much at the moment as it's very far away from my old house but I don't want to give up on it just yet.

Chapter Fifteen

Isabella ran as fast as she could along the road, trying to stay out of anyone's visibility. She didn't want to have to succumb to the woods because she was scared she'd never find her way out again but in a choice between that and getting caught she knew what she'd prefer. She'd die a free woman, no matter what that meant.

She ran for cover in the forest as she heard the sounds of cars steaming past, towards the jail and coming away. It was only then that she realised how close Sophia's home was to the jail. How stupid was John putting them at such risk of being caught? Mind you it was probably a good tactic as no one would expect them to be so close, would they? Being John Dillinger they probably expected him to be as far away as possible by now. But yet he wasn't and what would happen if they decided to raid Sophia's house?

Then again everyone could see how small Sophia's house and the guards believed there was a gang of them on the run together so there was no way they could all be there. No one, but Purvis, knew that John was clever enough to split the group up. They all thought that John would have stayed with the group for protection.

Mr Purvis thought differently as he said so himself to Sheriff Holley. Holley was beside herself for being stupid enough to let such an escape take place, let alone one which was going to create so much publicity that her reputation was dropping out of the sky right now. She was furious; with her colleagues, with the guards, with Purvis, with Dillinger, with Isabella, with all the prisoners, with the world. She'd never felt so humiliated in all her life. She just couldn't believe the cheek of them all!

Holley prided herself on running the toughest jail in America, and not just the toughest jail, but the one that no one ever escaped from. And yet she'd let the country's most famous convict escape. Maybe she was being too harsh on herself but she couldn't help it. It felt as though there was no one else to blame but herself.

Purvis hadn't treated her with the respect she felt she deserved but scorn and sarcastic laughter when she'd been forced to inform him that Dillinger's whereabouts remained unknown. Leave the job of capturing and keeping the country's most well known bank robber to a woman? That idea was almost laughable. In fact, it was extremely laughable. Sure, Ms Holley tried to act as though she knew everything that happened and didn't have a problem sorting things out but right now, at this very moment in time, it seemed like she didn't have a clue what she was doing. At this very moment for instance, stuck inside a cramped office with Purvis and several guards to discuss how best to deal with the situation, she very much resembled a deer stuck in the headlights. She didn't appear to have any straightforward answers.

To some degree never having anyone escape from her prison had left the woman in a disadvantage because she'd never had to worry about what to do if it ever did happen. Now she was sitting with no knowledge, no experience, no anything. Completely clueless. Purvis was ashamed to admit he was rather enjoying watching her squirm, usually so composed and full of her own self-importance, now she was completely screwed.

'And how do you propose we find someone who is well accustomed to escaping the law and has now made a mockery of one of the most impressive establishments in the whole of the Western world?' A loud guard over exaggerated but Holley was too depressed to offer an answer, or any resistance to his harsh words. She stared at the wall, blankly, like a school child in detention, and tried to ignore the many questions which were inevitably questioning her own ability. She had tried using the excuse she hadn't been there when it had happened so she couldn't be held responsible but it didn't work. It didn't work at all. And now she was just embarrassed. Completely embarrassed and ashamed. Things she'd never really had to go through in her life before.

'Look we need to find a solution to this problem and fast. Dillinger can no longer be allowed to get away with any of this. We need to make sure that he's still not in the vicinity. I've given the authority and a search warrant for every house in the Indiana area. If he or any of the prisoners with whom he escaped are found they will be back very soon.' Purvis nodded towards Holley as though politely hinting he'd just done her job for her before leaving.

Holley was infuriated but she couldn't say anything. Purvis was more respected than she'd ever be and maybe that was because he was a man, it probably was, but whatever the reason it didn't matter. It just mattered that she wasn't the one who should be respected and that upset her.

Holley thought to herself for a moment before reaching across the table and ushering towards one of the guards closest to the door. 'Bill, can you please bring me the file on the young woman who escaped with the gang and also arrange for the burial of the female who died in the courtyard?'

'Name?' The guard asked roughly.

'I don't know her name off the top of my head. The woman who's dead. A convicted murderer who attempted to escape along with the rest of the sorry crew and got killed before she could escape and kill some more. Not necessarily a bad thing that she's dead now, is it?' Holley was cold, convicted, calculating, she found this won her more fans than acting kindly and compassionately about people. She knew the woman's name, of course she did. She'd found out a lot about Tracie since she'd been brought there. But would she show any compassion? No, why should she?

Tracie was a convict, a murdering convict and nothing would change that. Even in death she would forever be tainted by the blood on her hands.

Holley watched the guard walk away, back out of the room and went back to staring at the ceiling as though everything was okay but in her head she was positive that the escape of John Dillinger and his friends had caused a magnetic shift in Lake County Jail and one she wasn't sure whether her reputation would survive.

John Dillinger couldn't care less about the trouble he might have caused Sheriff Holley. Running a prison wasn't a job befitting a young attractive female in his opinion but he'd never let her know he found her attractive. If she wanted to play a tough game then she would feel the full force of the consequences for coming up against him and he'd proven that.

But right now he couldn't care less about what Holley or Purvis or anyone else was going through, the trouble he'd caused them, he got a thrill out of doing that, all he cared about was making sure that Isabella was safe. He'd been running for an hour, maybe even two in the woods trying to find the foolish girl who could get them in so much trouble and cursed violently when his foot hit the root of a tree and he almost tumbled over.

'This isn't funny, Isabella'. He growled to the undergrowth.

He'd been searching for her for far longer than what was safe here and he'd almost forgotten that he was on the run and was supposed to be concealing himself not running around screaming someone's name at the top of his lungs. Anyone would think he was a raving lunatic determined to get himself caught.

'Isabella you're on your own'. He hissed, kicking the bark of the tree as he headed back towards Sophia's house so he could pack his bag and get out of here as soon as possible. Chicago was calling to him, Billie was waiting for him, he couldn't waste precious valuable time on a silly foolish girl who was determined to get them both killed. He wouldn't sacrifice his life for this, no. Not after everything he'd been through to make something of it.

He turned around to head back to the house when he stopped. She was standing in front of him, her eyes wide and filled with shock, fear and desperation, her clothes were ripped and dirty, her hands were cut and bleeding.

'I don't really know how much longer you expect me to risk everything for you, doll'. John told her with a frown, finding it difficult to stay calm.

'I didn't mean to, I'm sorry'. Isabella muttered.

'You gave me up to the G-men once before, accused me of assaulting you, and now when I did everything I could to keep you safe, to forgive some whippersnapper when John Dillinger don't forgive nobody, you now run away, drag me into the woods and almost get me arrested. And this time, doll, make no mistake about it. I'd be executed almost on the spot. Not for no damn robbery this time, but because I shot a G-man right between his eyes all to protect the same girl that makes no mistake of breaking my trust'. Dillinger spoke quietly. 'And now I don't know whether to ditch you or still bring you with me'.

'You were going to leave me anyway'. The girl sobbed. 'That's why I left. I know you're gonna ditch me for Billie soon as we hit the road and I'd rather be alone than be left like that. Be all alone'.

John was taken-aback. She'd heard. She must have done otherwise she wouldn't have reacted this way. She was vulnerable, he could tell that, and she needed him more than anything. He couldn't leave her…..even though she caused him all this trouble.

'I wasn't gonna leave you alone, doll. I was gonna leave you with someone I trust. I'd never ditch ya just like that'.

She shook her head at him, not believing a word the man said and why should she believe him? He was a bank robber, a criminal and now a murderer. He was dangerous and clever, he knew all the right things to say and she was powerless to stop him. 'I don't believe you. I think you'll ditch me'.

'You're the one who ran away, Isabella, not me. I was tryna do the right thing. Billie is not going to be happy when she finds out I've been spending time with a young woman, least of all dragging the woman back to meet her so if I was you I'd put up with Hamilton. He's a nice bloke, very honourable and I promise he won't do you any damage. He's a wonderful man and I'd trust him with my own life, let alone someone else's. Now come on, doll, it's not that hard and everything is gonna be just fine, I assure ya'. Dillinger told her. When she looked down at the ground not giving him an answer, John felt his patience running out. 'Listen to me! You don't have much of a choice. You either come and meet Hamilton or you're on your own and you have no one to help you. You will get caught and executed, allow me to promise you that'.

Isabella hesitated. Her dream of being protected by Dillinger was never going to come true but if Hamilton was really as trustworthy as John suggested and considering she had no one else to go to she didn't really have a choice but to go with him. She didn't really have a clue what to do if John decided never to have anything to do with her so she had to put up with him and for however long it had to continue she would stand by his side. She would accept whatever it was he wanted and she wouldn't misbehave because she couldn't afford to.

'I don't want you running away like this ever again. If this happens one more time I'm leaving you to be caught by Purvis and I won't be coming to your rescue cos you'll deserve it. Is that clear?' John told her in a stony angry voice.

Isabella nodded.

She had no choice but to do as she was told otherwise she'd be dumped. Right into execution.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you to all my beautiful readers and I am so sorry for not updating for so long! As some of you may already be aware I have been in hospital for a while and was recently diagnosed with diabetes. Its been a very tough time for me but I am feeling much better now and I have been with my family for a few days now and working on this update. I really hope you like it even though its not that great an update. I will 100% make an effort to update a lot more.

Chapter Sixteen

John was glaring at Isabella all the way back to Sophia's house. Isabella's gaze lowered to the floor, she didn't like the way he was looking at her in such a hateful manner. It reminded her of the prison officer who'd beaten her, but then John was the one to save her from him, send him to his death so John wasn't the enemy here. She felt foolish now. She was a young woman, a convict on the run, and she had no experience of running or hiding from the feds and now look! She was attempting to go it alone when an expert was going to look after her and help her.

'You know doll, I used to think you were pretty cool', John told her as he rapped on the door. 'I honestly thought you were a cool chick and that you'd be useful in some way. Now the only thing you'll be useful for is helping get us caught again'.

'I'm sorry'. Isabella muttered.

'And you think saying sorry excuses this kind of behaviour? Doll, I'm not kidding but that is the most ridiculous idea any one has ever had. It's a shame you're not blonde, you could have that for an excuse for your stupidity'. John hissed at her before knocking louder at the door.

'Don't bang so loudly'. Sophia howled at him as she thrust the door open. 'I've just heard word from the neighbour down the road that the G-men are on their way 'ere in the next couple of hours cos they think you'll be with me'.

John cursed under his breath. 'We have to move quickly. Isabella grab my stuff and we'll get gone'. Dillinger motioned for Isabella to do what he told her, it was clear he wasn't going to treat her very nicely from here on in and she did what she was told. As she ran back out to join them Sophia stopped talking.

'I must say dear, despite being a murdering escaped convict you've got good manners'. Sophia teased Isabella with a smirk before embracing her. She whispered in her ear 'do what you're told, you're on your last warning with him.'

'Bye Sophia, thank you for your hospitality'. Isabella told her politely. Silently she wanted to hate the woman for judging her without even knowing anything about her but she didn't, she couldn't because that's what everyone thought when you're a murderer. You became a stereotype with no path, just a label, you weren't a human being anymore, you were just one of those people who went wrong and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Were murderers good people? No, of course not. How could they be?

'I'd say 'any time' but I don't want either of you knockin' on my front door anytime soon and that's the truth of it'. Sophia laughed before she embraced John.

'We need to get on the road now. Come along Isabella'. John spoke to her as though she was a school student and he was the headmaster. Not a teacher, no, he was above that, he had to be the head. That's what the really important people got to be, nothing more, nothing less.

Isabella got into the car silently as John pulled away from the curb and began to hurtle down the road. She didn't have a chance to wave goodbye to Sophia, she hoped she didn't get in trouble if anyone saw them leaving her house, she'd heard of the horrible things the police could do to members of your family to get information and she didn't want that happening to Sophia even if she wasn't a particularly lovely woman.

'How long til we reach Chicago?' Isabella asked.

'A while' was the only reply she could get out of him. Isabella groaned. Travelling with John Dillinger was turning out to be the worst idea she'd ever had. Maybe, just maybe, she should have let that sicko cop rape her, have his fun and then leave her alone because at least, despite the emotional scars she'd no doubt bear, at least she'd still be at home in New York not having to look over her shoulder all the time. John, on the other hand, loved this; this was his life, the thrill of being chased and caught and escaping, he probably did it for fun and that's when Isabella realised she was glad she didn't know too much about him.

'I'm sure Billie will be waiting for you'. Isabella mumbled.

'As far as my girl's aware I'm still banged up so she's not expecting this at all'. John smirked. He seemed to be a little bit of a control freak, Isabella thought, and there was the bad side of hanging out with him. She knew there had to be something about him that worried her. How could there not be when he was a gangster? She was playing a dangerous game. For someone who was always used to being so well behaved and never doing a thing wrong this game was dangerous, way too dangerous for her. She wanted to wake up and for this all to be a complete nightmare, for her and John never to have met each other, for her to never have been in prison, for her to never have to be put through this. She hated it, she hated it all. She wanted her old life back and she wanted it back now.

She stayed quiet for much of the day's journey, stealing angry glances in his direction from time to time but for the most part looking out of the window ahead and refusing to give him the attention a man of his status demanded. He didn't say much for his part either, he was thinking. He was thinking about what the G-men would do when they caught up with Sophia, she was a pain in the butt at times but she was a good girl. She didn't approve of his lifestyle, the way he behaved and that didn't surprise him but she put up with him, she housed him, she nursed him when he needed it, because that was what cousins did for one another and she did so without holding a grudge. She was a woman so he hoped they'd treat her with some respect but he wasn't convinced. They were the cops after all, the law was on their side and they could treat people any way they liked and get away with it because that's what it was like.

For Isabella, her thoughts were consumed by something rather different. They were thrilled with all the memories of her life in NYC; her trips to Central Park with the few friends she did have, their picnics, the way they laughed and enjoyed themselves, enjoyed every single day, giggling about the husbands they'd have when they grew up, the names of their children which they were already planning for. Being a woman and planning to have anything other than a family was frowned upon. Isabella was content in her life up until then, laughing and joking with her friends about what sort of husband she'd have but there was only once she gave it real thought…..

_They were all dressed in their Sunday best as they always were when they went to the park for a picnic although they hardly ever went on a Sunday, which Isabella felt was kind of ironic. But Sally, her darling friend, insisted that just in case there were only suitable men out there watching them they must always be presentable and never a mess. Most of her friends agreed, particularly Irene the pretty redhead with flowing locks and a shy smile. Rumour had it there was already a suitor in the works ready to whisk her away to pastures new but Irene was one of those women who wanted to know everything about everyone else but revealed no details of her own life. The rest thought her to be stuck-up but Isabella found her to be sweet._

'_I am convinced that young devil from the bank fancies me'. Sally sniffed cheerily as she helped herself to an iced bun. 'The way he looks at me every time I come into the bank, I swear he winked at me this one time, it was soooo cute'. The girl squealed, not something she often did and Isabella realised with a shudder the girl was in love. Sally had always maintained how important it was to find a husband but she was strong, independent and part of Isabella thought that Sally was too headstrong, too confident, too proud to ever actually be in love and it surprised her greatly. _

'_Ooh, Sally's got an admirer'. Irene giggled at her. 'I think you should go and get him, young lady'. Irene gave Sally a playful shove._

_Isabella sighed and Sally looked over towards her. 'What's your problem, Izzy? Afraid he's not good enough for me or I'm not good enough for him?'_

'_He is just a bank clerk, Sal. He is nothing to get excited over'. Isabella warned her._

_Sally snorted. 'We can't all be choosy in this world, Isabella. When I end up married and happy with my bank clerk and you end up bitter and alone the only one gonna be complaining is you. You don't even have a type do you?' _

'_I do'. Isabella insisted._

'_Then what is it?'_

_Isabella thought about it for a few minutes before replying. 'My type of dream man is someone dark and handsome, maybe not conventionally so but handsome all the same, someone with courage, someone who is not afraid to do what the heck they want, someone with a smile, someone who's a lil cheeky and not boring, jeez I can't stand boring people, someone with a sense of humour and….am I forgetting something? Oh he must not be too tall. I can't stand looking like a midget next to men all the time'._

_Sally and Irene and the rest of Isabella's friends looked at one another and then burst out laughing._

'_You are really rather a peculiar creature, Miss Isabella'. Irene smirked. 'Where do you honestly expect to find a man with those kinds of qualities, hmm?'_

'_He's out there!' Isabella hit back hotly. 'Everyone's type is out there somewhere and I believe that we all have that one perfect man out there. He will be understanding, willing to compromise and kind. I believe we can be a man's sidekick and not a kept woman. I believe this and I wish you'd all see that there are men out there like that'._

'_Well have fun finding him'. Sally chuckled. 'You know what they say about men, Isabella?'_

'_What?' Isabella sighed._

'_They come from Mars so you might want to start there'. Sally winked at Irene and both women dissolved into giggles. _

Isabella came back to life in the car as John shot her a funny look. Thinking about her life back at home made her feel queasy and uneasy. She couldn't explain exactly why she felt that way but she just couldn't help it. John had this unnerving effect on her and she didn't like it. She'd never been made to feel like this before. Of course that was probably a part of who he was, what influence he had over people, the hold he had, and would always have, over her and yes it frightened her, it terrified her but she didn't have any other choice but to trust him.

'We'll be back in Chicago in a day and a half's time. I don't want to spend too much time on the road and I'd ideally like to hit Chicago at night where there's no witnesses around. We're going to drive for a few more hours, hit the hay and then wake up tomorrow and hopefully be in Chicago about 3am. Red'll be waitin' for us'. John grinned at her and Isabella's stomach flipped. He meant to say that she was going to have to be parted from the only man she'd trusted that soon? That he would leave her to be with Billie and leave her with some stranger she didn't even know. Maybe deciding to trust John Dillinger was the biggest mistake she'd ever made. But then what was the alternative? Execution? Yes, so much of a choice that was! You either side with a gangster and probably die as a result of it or you definitely die!

'How good is your friend at hiding from the police?' Isabella asked him politely.

'Don't call them that'. John snorted. 'They're cops, G-men, scum of the earth not the police. Police suggests that they're actually good, they do the right thing for the people of this world and they're not complete scum who are corrupt and out for what they could get. You think what I do is bad? Well take a long, hard look around you doll and you'll be questioning exactly who is the gangster and who is the good guy.'

'Why are you doing this? What made you do this?' Isabella questioned him.

'I don't want to talk about this right now doll'. John went quiet on her for a minute or so before looking at her. 'I'll tell you sometime'.

'But I won't see you. I'll be with Red, you'll be with your girl'.

'Don't worry, doll. I'll be coming to see ya plenty of times, I won't forget about ya. That's a promise'. John smiled almost warmly at her and for the first time Isabella felt truly relieved and happy at his words.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you to my lovely readers for sticking with me even though I take absolutely forever to update! I am so sorry for the hold up yet again. Seems I forget that this fanfiction exists sometimes, lol. Not good enough, I know! I will try to be more consistent. (Though there is a threat by my mother to take away all my internet privileges so if I don't update for years then it's my annoying mother's fault :P) Hope you're all doing well and haven't missed this update too much! I was in the middle of writing this update the other day, focusing on what happened in the car on the way to Chicago, but my computer switched itself off (for real) and so the information got deleted and so I decided to just fast forward and save time!

Sorry again for the wait.

Chapter Seventeen

~Moves a day and a half forward to when Dillinger and Isabella reach Chicago~

Isabella looked around her, alert at last to where they were. Chicago. She'd heard so much about it from her time in New York, how cool the place was but always had an element of danger about it because of the gangsters who worked there. It was the gangster capital of the US and no one could forget that. Her father had once told her you'd have to be mentally unstable to agree to work in a bank there when they were so regularly robbed and with the likes of Dillinger around she was inclined to agree.

It was so early in the morning that there was no one around. There were no cars in the road and you couldn't see much as the sun hadn't risen yet. John had told her it was around three thirty in the morning. She couldn't remember ever having been awake at this time before and it fascinated her how silent and still the world was at this time. New York had always seemed so alive, even at night, but even she thought it would be as silent as this at three thirty in the morning. John had a smirk on his face that pretty much screamed 'I'm home'. He was pleased to be here, he'd made it back. He's survived jail and he'd made it back to his homeland. That would piss Holley off no end. Shame she would never be able to go back to her homeland, Isabella thought bitterly. New York was not a plausible place for her to get to and, besides, Dillinger wouldn't even consider taking her there, it was too far away and too dangerous for them, so she'd have to do it alone and with no navigational skills and no way of knowing how to avoid the police she'd get herself caught.

Isabella believed John was taking her to Red's but she couldn't be sure because she didn't have the faintest idea of where exactly the man lived. She was nervous and intrigued to see how this 'Red' was and the reasoning behind his bizarre name. There was adventurous names in New York but none quite like 'Red'. Not that it could be his real name of course, it was some kind of gangster nickname you could be sure of that, but what exactly could it stand for? Did it mean he had a ferocious temper or was some kind of savage that liked to spill blood? Either way she wasn't looking forward to having to stay with him. Dillinger was more of a humane gangster than she could ever have hoped for but she didn't believe for one second that the others could be the same. They had to have their reputation for something, after all.

'We're here, doll.' John said gently. 'This is my city, my place of work, my baby. Chicago calls to me in my dreams and finally I'm here.'

Isabella smiled softly. 'It seems rather nice'. She said politely.

'Rather nice?' John snorted. 'Oh dearie me sweetheart, I think you've got this place confused for somewhere else. This is not a rather nice place by any means. This is where all the magic comes together. This is where dreams are made to come true, doll. This is where I'm at large and I'm everybody's hero'. He grinned at her. ' Except for those G-men of course'. He chuckled quietly to himself at his own joke. She didn't take much notice of him. He seemed to be in his element, back here in his home city, and she didn't want to admit she missed her own home badly. It wouldn't do to be seen to be homesick, there wasn't much she could do about it, she would never return there now.

'Well I'm sure it looks much better in the day time'. Isabella admitted, trying not to start a discussion over how amazing Chicago was. John would defend it passionately, that much was clear, after all he was fighting so hard to get back to it despite all the trouble he'd caused along the way. But would a gangster as prestigious and well known as he was even care about causing trouble? Is that not what they thrived on?

'It does, doll, it does'. John commented and started to hum quietly to himself.

'How do you do that?' Isabella blurted out.

'Do what?' John asked.

'Act so…..calm, like nothing is happening, you know? I mean you can get in so much trouble if you get caught, you'll be killed, and yet you don't seem to care, you're so calm and cool like nothing can hurt you and yet everything can hurt you'. Isabella confessed.

John looked taken-aback. 'Aint no point worrying about what tomorrow may or may not bring, doll. Just gotta take each and every day as it comes. Enjoy today and tomorrow will take care of itself. It's something you gotta believe in when you're in my situation or the fear will eat you alive. Sometimes the more fearful and alert you are to the danger you're in, the more likely you make the chances of getting caught'. John told her. In her mind, it didn't make any sense for her but she didn't inquire any further.

He drove on down further into the city, through a row of houses down into a more secluded part of town and pulled up outside a house which looked rather run down, a lot more run down than you'd expect for someone who probably had millions stashed away. 'Come on doll, it's time to meet Red'.

Isabella got out of the car and followed him towards the house. She followed him up the stairs to the house and he knocked twice, waiting for someone to come to the door. She stayed back out of the way, she wasn't sure whether Red even knew she was coming to stay with him, it would be hard for John to have found some way to get the message to him so he probably wasn't aware, and soon the door opened and Isabella gawped at the man.

He was a lot larger than she expected, with short brown hair and a receding hairline indicating he was older than she would have thought but not by much, he was smiling at John and they shared a handshake of sorts before his small eyes turned towards Isabella. 'You must be Isabella'. Red smiled at her before reaching out his hand.

His hand was twice the size of hers, she realised as she took it and shook his hand, watching her hand disappear in his. 'It's nice to meet you'. She told him politely.

'Ah a girl with manners. You sure you found her in the lock up, Dillinger? Since when did you find any girl who doesn't have a foul mouth?' Red teased his friend.

'For the last time, Billie is not foul mouthed, she just doesn't like you'. John laughed at him.

Red looked a little peeved at that before turning back to Isabella. 'Well, it's nice to meet you too. I'm John Hamilton, by the way, but you can call me Red. It's probably easier too what with me sharing my name with this goon.'

Dillinger pretended to smack Red on the arm before he winked at Isabella. 'Told you he's good, doll'.

'Are you leaving so soon?' Red asked John with a raised eyebrow.

'I have to go to Billie. I called ahead, told her I'd meet her. It will be easier for us to meet in the early mornin' than broad daylight so no time like the present. I'll pop round and see Isabella in a coupla days time'.

'Great saviour you are'. Red snorted. 'Well I can assure you, Miss Isabella, I will do my upmost to keep you safe from G-men and thief alike and I won't try anything'. Red winked at her. Isabella was starting to see he was quite the ladies man. Dillinger didn't seem too keen on the way he was looking at her. She wouldn't be surprised if Red had some kind of reputation for getting the ladies round these parts, he was rather handsome and charming, not as much as John of course but enough to make most ladies swoon.

'Alright, alright. Just make sure you don't'. Dillinger grumbled. 'I'll be back soon, doll'. He smiled at Isabela, squeezing her hand. 'I hope you don't miss me too much. And don't worry about him, he's a pain at times but he's a good man and he'll see no harm comes to ya. I'll see you around. And no funny business'. He pointed his finger at Red who made a protest of innocence. 'Your problem is I know you all too well, mister, and I know your games. Make sure you don't try anything'. Then without another word, John rushed off back down the steps and towards his car. He saw Isabella looking and gave her a friendly wave as he got into the car and drove off.

Isabella found herself staring after him in shock and dismay. He was really gone. She was stuck with this absurd man until Dillinger remembered her existence which he probably wouldn't when he got back in the arms of his girlfriend. Most men would forget the world when they were in the arms of a beautiful woman and from the way Dillinger spoke of Billie she surely had to be the most beautiful woman to have captivated his heart as easily as she had.

'Come in, Isabella. I can make tea'. Red said gently to her and Isabella found herself following him into his house. It wasn't as run down inside as it was outside, the walls were covered in a rather expensive looking cream wallpaper and there was some pretty glass ornaments on the mantelpiece as he led her towards his living room. She was surprised by how cosy and warm the house was, similar to her own home, and she was immediately reminded of all the times she'd spent in her house reading book after book by the fire. 'So how are you feeling?'

The question took her by surprise. It seemed far too formal and polite coming from the mouth of a notorious criminal and she thought he was joking. But he wasn't, his eyes were watching her, waiting for her response. 'Well I'm fine, I guess. I'm a little tired from the car journey but I'm okay'. Isabella smiled. She didn't want to tell him she was terrified of him, terrified of what her life had become and she had no idea what to expect. If you could see a deer stuck in the headlights, that was her right now.

'That's understandable, I will make you some tea and then I will show you to your room so you can rest'. Red nodded.

As he turned to leave the room, she called him and he turned. 'How did you know who I am? I mean….I didn't realise John managed to tell you about me'.

'Oh he didn't'. Red admitted. 'John spoke with a friend of ours and explained the situation, the escape, that he'd brought you with him and you needed somewhere to stay so I told him it was okay for you to be brought here and we communicated through the friend to make it more difficult for the cops to catch us. John uses a pay phone most of the time so that he can't be traced. He wouldn't dare use the house phone in Sophia's house, it could get her caught'.

Isabella nodded. There were so many steps and measures that had to be taken in order to stop people from finding out where they were, what they were doing and it worried her. How much longer could they keep it up? When were they going to slip up and it would get out where they were and she'd get caught?

Red had left now and again Isabella found herself puzzled as to how, someone so wanted, could be so calm and collected as if he didn't have a care in the world. He probably didn't. How could you really care about the consequences if you went round robbing banks? Surely the fear of the consequences would stop you from even considering performing such a thing?

'Here you go'. Red smiled at her as he brought her in a cup of tea. He was much more well-spoken than she'd expected, more so than John, and his accent wasn't as strong. He seemed gentler and kinder too and Isabella found herself liking the man. He had trusted her enough to allow her into his home, made her tea, and yet he probably knew everything about her. He knew she was a murderer and he still accommodated her and smiled at her as if she was some kind of princess.

'Thank you'. Isabella took a sip of it. It was sweeter than she'd expected and she drank it slowly taking long slow sips of it.

'So how was the break out? Did you find it fun?' Red asked with his eyes twinkling.

Surely he'd had one or two break-outs in his life. She thought, maybe, just maybe, if you didn't have the fear of death like she did then the adrenaline rush would make it fun. Maybe it had been fun, exhilarating until the death of Tracie occurred and the whole thing had become more of a nightmare than a dream. 'It was okay'. Isabella said finally. 'My cellmate died in the escape'.

Red heard the tremble in her voice and squeezed her shoulder. 'It's just one of those things unfortunately. When you're trying something as dangerous and insane as an escape the risk of someone losing their life is very high. Of course it's always best if it's only a G-man that dies but there's always a good chance it will be one of your own. It's a shame.'

Isabella nodded. 'A G-man did die though'.

Red looked up. 'Sounds like quite the break-out'. He chuckled. 'It's a shame I missed it.'

Isabella giggled. He seemed like a genuinely nice guy and not the scary man she thought he would be. She found it easier being around him than she'd expected, almost more so than around Dillinger. There was just a gentleness in his voice, in his behaviour, that she appreciated more than anything. He made her feel comfortable for the first time in a long time and she began to feel grateful that John had sent her to be with him. Clearly Red was the perfect guy for her to stay with and Dillinger knew this. She was just starting to appreciate his decision.

'Well if you're tired I can show you your room'. Red offered and she nodded. She was tired now, very tired, and she did want to go to sleep even if it was in a strange room yet again.

She followed him up the narrow staircase and he showed her to a small bedroom which consisted only of a bed, covered in a white and pink duvet and a tall tan-coloured wardrobe at the end of the bed. She smiled at him as he led her inside. 'Well this is your room, Isabella. I hope you sleep well and we'll talk in the morning'. Red told her lightly before leaving.

She sighed before sitting down at the end of the bed. Maybe, just maybe, living with Red wasn't going to turn out to be quite the disaster she'd expected it to be.


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you to all the usual stars who support this story

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Public Enemies.

Chapter Eighteen

The following morning Isabella woke early and went downstairs to find that Red was still not up yet. She was tired still and stiff, the long car journey had taken it's toll on her back but she felt fine now. She thought she'd be terrified of being left alone with this man but in a weird kind of way she found it more comfortable being around him than she did around John. There was just something about John she wasn't sure if she liked or if it actually terrified her. The way he looked at her sometimes made her go weak at the knees. He was certainly an incredible looking man, full of confidence, not afraid to live his life the way he wanted and his smile….oh his smile.

Why was she even thinking about him? This was just plain odd, she thought to herself. She was sitting at the dining room table. She didn't want to go back upstairs because she thought she might wake up Red if she did so and she didn't want to wake him just yet. She wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet for once. She liked being able to gather her thoughts and think things through properly like she should always do. She found herself pushing thoughts to the back of her head, you know? And occasionally it was nice to sit there and let them wash over you, because otherwise they had the tendency to overwhelm you.

The light was just coming up through the curtains and she stayed sitting there at the table. She didn't open the curtains though, she didn't know who around here would recognise her, though wouldn't they all be criminals? She couldn't imagine Red living in a house with law-abiding neighbours who could call the police on him at any time. No, they must all be criminals around here. That thought was worrying. If they were criminals God knows what they might do. John and Red might have been the best things to happen to her since she went to jail but she was under no silly illusion that all criminals were lovely and just doing what they did for the sake of the poor. No way. They weren't all modern-day Robin Hoods. Some of them really were criminals, the kind she'd looked down her nose upon back home, but now she was amongst them, living amongst them, she _was_ one of them. It was one of the most horrible thoughts she'd ever had. She'd be forever branded amongst the murderers, the rapists, the armed burglars, the type of people who'd mug their own grandmothers if they thought it was of some use to them. The type of people with no conscience, the type of people who didn't care who they hurt…..she was one of them. She was one of these soulless folk.

'Good morning'. She heard a gentle, pleasant voice from behind her and she turned, smiling at the man behind her. Red had on a bathrobe and he smiled back at her. 'How long have you been up?'

'A while'. Isabella replied.

Red took a seat opposite her. 'So….I don't know what exactly we're supposed to do today'.

'Rob a bank?' She joked and Red snorted.

'I wish! I'd bet you'd be quite good in a situation like that. We can't just rob a bank at random, it has to be planned right down to the final detail. You can't take a chance, you don't just wake up one morning and decide to do something. You have to get it right', Red explained to her before turning back to the window. 'I think it will be a nice day out today'.

Isabella agreed with him, not adding that it didn't matter because they weren't getting out, because she was as much of a prisoner here as she was in the county jail, if not more so because she couldn't be seen, couldn't be recognised, had to stay out of sight at all times and it bugged her. It made her feel claustrophobic that these four walls would be all she saw.

'I think we should go for a ride today'. Red announced before getting up and moving towards the kitchen.

So not as confined to these four walls as she'd expected then, she thought before following him. 'Where are we supposed to go?'

Red smiled. 'Anywhere you want to go, doll'. She flinched at the last word, that was what John called her and it seemed foreign coming from another man's mouth although he had meant it in a kind way. 'Do you want to go and visit John and Billie?'

John and Billie.

She shook her head. No, no she didn't want that. She didn't want to see John and she certainly did not want to meet his girlfriend. She didn't know how she would react to meeting her for the first time but she wasn't looking forward to it one bit. She had a feeling Billie would hate her, be disgusted and appalled by her, maybe even accuse her of having illicit feelings towards her own boyfriend. If you could call John Dillinger your 'boyfriend', as if he was somehow your equal. How could Billie see him as her partner, someone on the same level as her? He wasn't. John Dillinger was more than that. He was insane, that much she knew, but he was impossibly smart and courageous, he was able to terrify the wits out of men who made a living from doing the same thing to prisoners, he was impossibly charming and yet he could be immature at times and yet so incredibly brave and wise at other times. It was hard, if you did not see the man for who he was, to think of him as a criminal when he seemed to be so much more than that, he seemed to have a bigger heart than those who claimed to be righteous and good.

Sally had once described John Dillinger as being the modern-day Robin Hood, a phrase she'd never understood simply because she'd never needed to at the time. She could see John as a pitiful criminal, who would one day be brought to justice, a man whose life had little worth now he had joined the dark side, someone whose life should be forfeited for all that was good in the world. She'd never had much time to think about crime where she'd lived, she'd always had a sheltered, calm life and never had much to worry about or fear and if you'd told her old self that this would one day be the life she led she'd probably have had a heart attack.

It shamed her to think of how much pride she'd had in her intelligence only to discover she had none at all; she had no idea of what life was really like because the life she'd had was practically superficial, she'd lived in her own little bubble just waiting for it to burst and burst it had. She'd zoned out of whatever conversation she and Red were supposed to be having and the gangster had left her to it; accepting her weird, wily ways as being part of something female and unknown to him. He moved around the kitchen, making tea and food, ignoring the way she stared into space, acting as if she didn't exist. He made a mental note to talk to John later, explain to him that prison life had more of an effect on the girl than anyone could dare believe possible; was it even entirely likely the girl could have been sent mad in the short time she'd been inside the county jail?

If she had, Sheriff Holley had a lot to answer for and Red was determined to make damn sure that she did. Red hated Holley with a passion; more so than anyone else knew, more so than John ever could. John viewed her with amusement as though a woman of her standing was some sort of a joke but Red knew better than that. It was only too clear what Holley was capable of. She wasn't a normal woman, she wasn't even a law-abiding woman, he thought with a snort, because what sort of woman was she to condemn a teenage girl to death?

Red had a history with Holley that none were aware of, certainly not John. He hadn't wished to burden his old friend with tales of his family. Not many people were aware that Holley's father, the great Sheriff Jacob John Holley, had once executed Red's own father for crimes he'd never committed. No, the G-men had purposefully set up and betrayed his father and left his mother, so heavy with child when he died, to raise their only son alone; John 'Red' Hamilton, given his father's second Christian name as his first. He'd had a good upbringing, his mother did what was best for him and when he'd grown up and discovered the truth about his father's demise he'd made it his own personal mission to embarrass and humiliate the Holleys and he didn't care to stop when he discovered the next in line was a woman, particularly when Lillian proved to be just as ruthless as her father was, if not more so.

'Red?' Red snapped out of his own daydream and looked up to see the young girl staring at him anxiously. 'Do we have to go out today?'

Red shook his head. 'Not if you don't want to. There's not much to do around here but if you wish to remain inside I cannot blame you. You must be tired and fed up of being on the move'.

Isabella nodded absent-mindedly. It wasn't so much being on the move that was unappealing to her but who they might meet whilst outside of the house. 'I just don't want to get caught'.

'Caught?' Red laughed. 'You won't be caught, doll. I'll make sure of that. How else do you think I and the rest manage to escape the G-men all the time? We're smart, we don't go to places they expect us to go and we do the opposite of everything they think we as criminals would do. We're no ordinary criminals, Isabella, I'm sure you know that by now'.

'But you do get caught from time to time'. Isabella argued. 'Otherwise, forgive me if I sound too harsh, how would John Dillinger have been put in the same prison as me. He is your best criminal as you say, no?'

Red winked at her. 'Us boys have a theory as to that, Isabella, one that John refuses to confirm or deny.' Red set down a mug of steaming hot tea in front of Isabella and motioned for her to drink from it. 'John gets himself caught on purpose, to annoy them, to antagonise them, to make them think what they've always wanted is finally within their grasp only to leave them more desperate than before. What is worse, I ask you Isabella, being unable to catch a man who is seemingly smarter than the entire police force altogether, or being able to capture him, thinking victory is finally yours, only for him to slip from your grasp once again? There is some honour in being unable to locate someone in a day and age with such limited technology to help and with so many other criminals to contend with fewer numbers to help search for John Dillinger. There is no honour in catching someone with the best police force in the world and putting him in the safest prison in the whole of the Northern American continent only for him to escape and once again prove that nothing can hold him down.'

Isabella listened fascinated and realised, with a weird flip of her stomach, that he was right. This way was far more humiliating for Sheriff Holley. Didn't she pride herself on having the greatest prison in the whole of the country only for the country's most notorious criminal to escape from it? And wasn't it more humiliating still for Holley that with him went most of the prisoners including what appeared to the world to be a softly-spoken wimpy nineteen-year old girl?

It startled her to consider that John might have been in the same jail as her on his own insistence, not because she was there of course but because he knew he would escape and find some way of embarrassing Holley all over again and not just Holley but Purvis, the man Dillinger spoke of with hatred and frustration because he wanted to thwart him again and again and again, perhaps because Purvis was Dillinger's biggest threat. As good as Holley was at keeping control of her jail she was no match for Dillinger in the long run and his escape, as big and as glorious as it had been only with Tracie's blood spilt onto their hands, proved that she wasn't capable of becoming worthy competition for him. No, Purvis was the biggest danger they would face and John knew that. John knew that Purvis had more intelligence than the rest of the police force and so he would take his escape not only as a slight against Holley's name but against Purvis's too. This was some kind of propaganda victory for John over the detective and her heart filled with a sort of thrill that John's decision to humiliate Purvis had led to her rescue. Perhaps, just perhaps, Purvis and Holley had done her a huge favour.

'You know, doll, you're ever so slightly weird the way you just disappear off into that world of yours without a second's thought'. Red told her with a smirk.

'Only ever so slightly? I always thought I was going insane, guess I am now'. Isabella joked in response.

'Please'. Red rolled his eyes. 'Insane people don't know they're insane, they think they're totally normal. Take John for instance. He thinks he's smart, clever and better than everyone else, he thinks he has more brains than them but for the most part it's just down to insanity'.

Isabella laughed. 'I don't think John's insane. I think he's eccentric but there's something about him that everyone else doesn't have, that the cops themselves don't have, and I don't know what that is.'

'He has the need to carry on fighting even when everyone else thinks it's a lost cause. Some people think that when the going gets tough you stop, you quit, you go home but John doesn't do that. He has more courage than any other criminal in the world has ever had, more than you and I will ever have, because he will do whatever it takes to be the one to bring down the cops. He will do whatever he has to do and don't doubt him, don't doubt for one second that he can't do it because he can. He's done things the cops never believed he'd ever be able to do but he's doing it just fine'.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I own no one.

Chapter Nineteen

Isabella was annoyed. It turned out that her hopes of not bumping into John and Billie were not going to come true after all because Red got a phone call telling him to come to some sort of business meeting and she had to come too. Isabella groaned when Red knocked on her bedroom door to tell her. She didn't want to meet Billie. She absolutely did not want to meet her but she didn't seem to have any choice whatsoever in the matter and she wasn't happy about that.

She followed Red down the stairs quietly and to the front door. They both glanced around before climbing into the car and driving off. Red's car was smaller than John's or it looked it anyway and she sat there in a miserable mood. She didn't want to be doing this. She thought she'd made that clear but obviously not clear enough.

And why would John want her there in the first place? Did he think that she was going to be of some use to him and his friends? Red had made it clear they weren't going to use her for a bank robbery, they probably would just lie though for a while, and maybe he just wanted to introduce her to the gang. She didn't want to meet them though, she wasn't as convinced that they were going to be as nice as John and Red as some might think. She was going to meet a roomful of gangsters, how could she not be worried?

Red was humming some tune under his breath as he drove and for the most part she just ignored him and watched the road. Not much was going on in Chicago today, everything seemed peaceful for some reason which surprised her because she thought Chicago was a city which was always bursting and buzzing with noise like New York. Red reassured her it was Sunday, the streets were always quieter on these days but she didn't know. She didn't think it was normal for the streets to be this quiet but she didn't take any notice anyway. Chicago was not and would never be New York City.

Red pulled up outside a building. It didn't look like much from the outside, sort of like an old town hall which had fallen beyond repair, there was certainly nothing to suggest important people worked here and so she followed him curiously towards the door. It was a firm solid iron door which could only be undone with a key and she knew then why they chose this as their hideout. The police couldn't get in with the door unlocked, even if they got some sort of barrage or shot at the door it wouldn't do anything. It was a clever idea. Although the thought of it having no windows scared the life out of her for some reason, it was almost claustrophobic. Even the prison cells had windows, even if they were barred.

Red unlocked the door and ushered her inside, looking around before closing and locking the door behind them. Isabella walked in nervously. No one else was here yet. The room was almost empty except for a large wooden table in the centre of the room with some chairs set out around it and a blackboard on wheels, or at least that's what it looked it. Otherwise the room appeared to be deserted. The walls had peeling white paint falling off onto the mangy red carpet, clearly the men didn't care for the appearance of their hide out but it must have its uses.

'Why don't you just meet at each other's houses?' Isabella asked.

Red smiled at her. 'Because I'd rather get caught in a hideout than in my own home as I'd have to move then and I like my house and so do the guys. The cops ain't discovered where exactly we all live yet and we'd like to keep it that way in an ideal world. We don't draw attention to ourselves when we're by ourselves but if suddenly a whole flood of mysterious men suddenly went into someone's house the neighbours sure would get suspicious, doll, and no one wants dat. Johnny certainly doesn't want dat. He's got Billie to think of'.

Bille. Always Bille. Isabella almost felt guilty for being so envious and annoyed by the obvious love and care Johnny had for his girlfriend, it didn't make her jealous as such but annoyed that someone could love a woman that much that they would work around them. He was a gangster! He and money should come first, not some poxy woman she thought bitterly. A little voice nagged at the back of her mind, 'if it was you it would be different….' she shook the thought away.

There was noise from outside but Red didn't seem surprised or shocked by it at all. He just stood there and waited as the door was unlocked and two men stepped inside. They were very well dressed, in crisp suits and top hats and she couldn't help but marvel at their dress sense. They reminded her of the gentlemen who walked through Central Park and took their hats off and bowed respectfully at her as she walked by. But these were clearly no gentlemen and they hadn't accidentally stumbled across this place. They were accomplices of Red and Johnny. She could tell by the semi-evil smirks on their faces as they came to greet Red.

'Another hoe?' One of them asked.

Isabella didn't understand at first but she felt her face burn red when she realised they were talking about her. They thought she was some kind of whore. She didn't know what to say so she turned the other cheek and ignored them. They're gangsters, she told herself, they could be extremely dangerous so there is no need to annoy them.

'No, don't be so impolite. The lady is Isabella, the girl Johnny rescued from Indiana'. Red told them and the two men gasped. The one who had spoken so disrespectfully of her muttered what she deemed to be a gangster's apology, i.e one which wasn't loud enough to be heard clearly but there was one nonetheless.

'Well it's very nice to meet you ma'am, we've heard much about you and your antics in the county jail'. The other man said, nodding his head towards her before he took something out of his pocket, a pipe and lit it, smoking it as the rude man began a conversation about the goings-on in Chicago, how the press was full of news about Dillinger and yet another astonishing escape from the hands of justice and Isabella just stood there politely, ignoring them. It was cold in this hideout. She was hoping there would be some kind of heating system but there didn't appear to be one and so she just stood there shivering, trying not the noticeable. The men just laughed, joked, clapped hands, high-fived, smoked pipes and generally just ignored her existence. She didn't exactly care. She was used to this treatment.

The door was unlocked again and even more of them walked in. She was starting to feel incredibly uncomfortable now. She didn't know why there was so many of them. Was it even safe to have so many of them when that increased the risk of them being caught or someone snitching on them? She didn't take any notice of these lot either though she could hear them whispering to Red, probably trying to confirm whether she was another hoe or not, she thought bitterly. So Red was a ladies man was he? Well good for him, he was nice. He was very nice, he had a good heart and he was an amazing help to her so he deserved to get attention. Though the way that man had spat the word 'hoe' it seemed to suggest she was a prostitute. She thoroughly hoped he hadn't meant such a thing, Red didn't appear sleazy enough to go with prostitutes at all.

There was more noise outside and the door opened again. This time she felt her heart nearly leap into her throat when she saw John walk in. He looked more comfortable than usual even though he had a trench coat on and leather gloves with his hat. He just seemed as though he had even more swagger than he usually did which didn't surprise her. He was back with his boys so of course he'd have more swagger. It was for show.

'Good afternoon doll'. John greeted her first before he greeted the rest of the room, shaking the hands of his posse. She was pleased for some reason that he'd come alone, that she wouldn't have to face Billie yet.

She nodded at him and casually turned her head away in the other direction. Why was she acting like this? It was as though she was playing hard to get yet he'd never get her because he already had Billie. She noticed them all moving towards the table to sit down and when everyone was settled-except for John who was standing at the head of the table hesitating-they all looked at her as though expecting for her to do something. She just stood there uncomfortably watching them.

'Come and sit down, doll'. John motioned for her to take the seat next to Red and so she did. Red gave her a warm smile as she did so and she found herself returning it. She wanted to act mad because she didn't want to be there and she wanted them to know that but Red was Red and he was too sweet and lovely for her to ignore him. She turned towards John and found him watching her, his eyes dark and unreadable.

She tried to concentrate. She found one of the men, the one who had mistakenly called her a hoe, had removed his hat and had a long scar running down the side of his face. It wasn't that visible but you were able to see it if you weren't too far away. Not that it made much difference, he was pretty ugly anyway. He sneered at her and she looked away. He was a creep.

'Gents let me introduce you to Isabella, my little friend from Indiana. She's been a bit of a pain at times but I have no doubt that she will be of use to us on this particular mission'. Dillinger winked at her and Isabella immediately tensed. Mission? What mission? What did he want her to do? One thing she could be sure of though was that this mission was not going to be legal. That was pretty much guaranteed.

They all nodded at her before turning their attention back to John. John began a long and lengthy discussion about his time in the jail, how he enjoyed humiliating Holley and even more so Purvis and now they were going to do something else. What this 'something else' was everyone else seemed to already know but she didn't and so she sat up curiously hoping he would once again return to the subject and actually say something that was going to help her figure out exactly what it was.

He didn't say anything worth listening to, he just carried on discussing how this something else was going to benefit each and every one of them in the long run and how 'it had to be done'. Everyone else seemed a little nervous but no one questioned him.

John stopped speaking for a moment and stepped away, calling one of the men to him and so Isabella took the opportunity to whisper to Red 'what is this about?'

Red looked at her with a slightly concerned expression before replying. 'He's going to kill Purvis'.

Isabella choked. John kill Purvis? Surely this was some kind of a sick joke? Why would John even want to waste his time? John was supposed to be this incredibly kind gangster, one who didn't have to resort to taking lives to getting his own way so this didn't make sense. Yes he'd killed the prison guard but only because he felt he didn't have any choice and he fired his gun at people to stop them from following, he didn't shoot to kill, when had he become so different? When had he suddenly become this man who didn't care anymore, who would actually do such an evil thing? She didn't believe it, she could not. It was unbelievable. It was too unreal, it couldn't possibly be true could it? Or was it? She didn't know. She was hoping it was one of his tricks, something to test the loyalty of his friends or something, it didn't make sense. She'd met Purvis, he wasn't as bad as you'd expect him to be, he treated her with more respect than anyone else at that jail and despite his job he was a good man, just doing his work and doing it well. Yes, he'd embarrassed and worried John from time to time because he was more intelligent than the rest of the police force but he hadn't done anything he wasn't supposed to do. If John wanted to kill Purvis would he kill the rest of the cops? What about Holley, she had more reason to be killed surely?

'But why?' She muttered so that John wouldn't hear her.

'He knows Purvis is our biggest threat and we need to take him out'. Red told her back quietly.

It did make sense in a weird kind of way. She knew Purvis was a huge threat to John and he feared him, maybe only a tiny amount but certainly enough to make him consider taking drastic action, but still she didn't think it was a good idea. She found herself losing respect for John even though he had done so much for her. Purvis would have stood by and watched her be executed, John saved her from her fate. Why couldn't she see that? She didn't understand why?

'Right'. John came back over to the table and the man he was speaking to also joined them. 'I need to contact Nelson about this as soon as possible. Let's just say he is a dab hand at this kind of thing and I'm not'. He let out a small laugh but Isabella turned away from him, not listening to him anymore. She was shaking with disgust and rage at what he was suggesting. What was he doing?

She knew about Nelson. She knew he was a maniac, your typical gun-wielding maniacal gangster who was prepared to take as many lives as possible in order to achieve whatever it was that he wanted. He was a sick individual, everyone knew that, everyone knew that Nelson was an incredibly dangerous man who could never be trusted and yet Dillinger did. Was Dillinger becoming more like Nelson? A man driven by greed, power and selfishness, willing to do whatever he had to to be the one in control, a mad selfish man?


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone. Hehe.

Chapter Twenty

Isabella didn't feel well, she told Red that three or four times before he eventually told John he was taking her home. Well, to his house which technically wasn't her home but anyway it didn't matter because it meant she could get out of that awful building.

'Are you alright doll?' John asked her with a bemused expression as if he suspected she was faking it.

'If I was alright, I wouldn't ask to leave, would I now?' She answered back. She wasn't in the mood to talk to John, something about him scared her now, she always thought he was the good 'un in a pool of bad guys and it turned out he could be the worst of the lot.

It made her dizzy and gave her a headache so fierce her entire head felt as though it was about to explode. John just tutted and ignored her as Red helped her to her feet and ushered her outside to the car. He looked around a few times to check that there was no one around before they crossed the parking lot, got into the car and he started the engine before finally speaking to her. He had been oddly silent since she began insisting to John that she wasn't well and had to leave.

'I don't appreciate your attitude'. He told her quietly.

She gaped at him. Was he serious? His friend was just plotting someone's murder and because it made her feel ill suddenly it was her attitude that was wrong? It's a very strange and unfortunate world that we live in if this is the case. 'What's wrong with my attitude?'

'You treat him with no respect whatsoever and I don't like that. I don't appreciate that and you can be damn sure Johnny doesn't either. He's done a lot for you, risked a lot for you and this is how you repay him'. Red snorted in disgust. 'Now I like you Isabella, I think you're a cool chick and I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt this time but sort it out, will ya? You might not agree with everything we do but that wouldn't surprise me. Once upon a time you were a law-abiding citizen, we've never been anything of the kind. You can remember a time where certain things happened a certain way and you find this world difficult to adjust to but this is the only life that's ever existed for us and you might not like it but you best damn appreciate it because it's this life that you're living now'.

She was taken-aback by his anger on the subject. Clearly John meant an awful lot to him and he didn't appreciate anyone insulting him even though she hadn't done so purposefully. He was no Dillinger, but Red didn't seem to be the kind of guy to answer back to either so Isabella kept her mouth shut all the way back to the house.

He barely even glanced in her direction as they got out the car and went inside the house. She had given him one last reproachful look-once his back was turned of course0- before running up the stairs to her room. Might seem childish to him but she didn't care. She didn't wish to discuss this topic any further.

How dare they! Did they honestly expect her to agree with anything that they said or did? Did they really think she would be okay with murder? Or did they think that, because she herself was in this mess because of a murder she'd committed, that she would be perfectly fine with their latest plan?

No! It was completely ridiculous, one of the most stupid ideas she'd ever heard and she couldn't understand why John was entertaining it. He wasn't this guy, she was sure of it, there was a sensitive side to him that he didn't often show but nearly always did when it came to death. He wasn't willing to dish it out. He'd never killed a hostage, never even so much as robbed them. It was bizarre really that a man of his standing could be so despised and feared when he'd only just recently took his very first human life and even then some people would understand he was doing it to protect an innocent young woman.

'But you're not innocent', she muttered to herself bitterly. No, she would never be innocent again after the blood stained her dainty pale hands and the man's body fell backwards lifeless onto the ground. She would forever be branded a murderer, a criminal, scum of the earth and to many she deserved whatever end she came to because she wasn't to be considered a human anymore. She was just an animal of some kind, nothing more, nothing less. She didn't matter.

Red was angry with her, he thought that he'd been harsh with the young woman and felt bad for it as he sat downstairs wondering why she hadn't come back down to him. Of course she was upset with him, women always were when you dared to disagree with them, but he didn't want her to think he'd turned on her because that was not the case at all, no he would never do that, he couldn't. He was loyal. That was perhaps his best quality. John knew how loyal he was to him and that was why he had entrusted him with the care of the young girl.

He sighed. He knew there was something else there, something perhaps John himself was not yet aware of but there were feelings festering between John and Isabella, perhaps not romantic feelings but feelings of some kind and he was even more sure of it now. Isabella was disappointed in John and so angry because she didn't want to think of him in a bad light, she really didn't, and that made Red think that maybe, just maybe, the girl loved his dear friend.

He wasn't altogether too surprised. John was known for having a way with the ladies, they flocked to him like sheep and he had a certain charm and charisma which made them swoon. Of course, he'd only ever really had eyes for Billie and no one else had even got a second glance.

Except for Isabella.

John had gone out of his way to help that girl, risked everything for her and there was only two other people he' do that for; Red and Billie. He hadn't known the girl for long so it wasn't as though she'd proven her loyalty to him but no, it had to be something else. He cared for her, he had to. He wasn't sure whether John would ever care for her the same as he cared for Billie but he certainly had something in his heart for her.

John was not a man who took you into his heart easily and Red was more than aware of that. John was never going to be the type of guy who showed his emotions easily but he seemed to show them so easily around Isabella, more so than with Billie. There was a guard around John that the girl seemed to knock down and it surprised Red. But then he'd never experienced love like the love that John and Billie had so he didn't know what the difference was. He'd never cared for a woman. He'd used them to satisfy his own needs and tossed them aside, not in a nasty way, but simply because he didn't have time for love or maybe love didn't have time for him or didn't care for him. He wouldn't be surprised. No one cared for him or that's what he thought anyway.

He didn't much care for Billie if he was totally honest. He'd met her once or twice and she came across as a little stuck-up, the kind of woman who thought she was above everyone else when she wasn't. At first he'd found her ways charming, even funny, the way in which she managed to turn someone as strong and as proud as Johnny into some kind of love sick puppy who just accepted her attitude because he loved her. Red had marvelled at the way Dillinger had been changed by his love for Billie, his passion for the woman and wondered whether that was the type of life he seeked, the kind of woman he needed and now he knew he did not.

A woman like Isabella would forever be in his eyes a better catch than a woman like Billie. Yes, Isabella was feisty but she knew her place, she was polite, kind, sweet and innocent. Not like Billie, she acted as though she was the real boss, like she had a place in their world not like Isabella. If you didn't know any better you'd assume Billie was the murderer, not Isabella, because she could be cold and calculating whereas Isabella was not like that all, he doubted she ever would be.

Red made tea, remembering how Johnny had called to him as they left to tell him he'd come to check up on the girl later, but he hadn't told her. He knew she didn't want to see Johnny and he didn't want her complaining throughout the afternoon until he eventually arrived. Red made a cup of tea for Isabella but she didn't come down and it soon went cold. He could have taken it to her but he didn't want to intrude.

He was aware it was a tough situation for the girl to be in, she was so young and inexperienced, she'd not had to live this life before. He didn't know much about New York but he was damn well sure it was different to Chicago, the gangsters weren't as known there and the crime wasn't as bad, the people there lived sheltered lives with trips to the theatre and to the local zoo, their lives were innocent and sweet, they had no troubles. Not troubles like the troubles here anyway.

The door went and Red went to answer it. He took his revolver with him just in case, you had to when you lived his life and he checked to make sure who it was. 'Well come on in out of the cold, fella'. Red beamed as he threw open the door and allowed Johnny inside.

'Thanks my good man. Where's the girl?' Dillinger asked, glancing up the stairs at something and then stopping. Red looked up to see Isabella standing on the stairs, glaring at Dillinger. 'So how you feeling doll?'

'Don't you 'doll' me!' Isabella snapped.

John was taken-aback. Then he sighed. 'I guess ole Red here let you in on our plans and that's why you're giving me this attitude'.

'It is not an attitude, Mr Dillinger, it's just how I feel right now'. Isabella told him.

'Oh Mr Dillinger, is it now? Blimey that's new'. Johnny whistled with a laugh. 'I don't know why you're so sensitive about the subject, doll. Purvis is an idiot but he's a dangerous idiot and he's the biggest threat to us'.

'Just like you're a fool but a dangerous fool'. Isabella hissed back. 'What do you think's gonna happen to you if they catch you attempting to assassinate Purvis? Huh? Do you think they're gonna hesitate to bust a cap in your ass? I don't think so, Mr Dillinger, I think you need to think again because killing Purvis is not the answer'.

'First and foremost little lady, I don't do caught unless it's of some benefit to myself and this time it simply wouldn't do to be caught so I won't be doing that. But second of all, you don't know the slightest thing about Purvis and who he is as a person because if you did you'd understand why a man's gotta do what's a man's gotta do'. Dillinger spoke quietly but deadly to the girl as if trying to warn her off of getting involved which essentially was what he was trying to do.

'A man is only doing what a man's gotta do just as the man is only doing his job and trying to protect people from a criminal like yourself. He isn't the bad one in all of this. He doesn't deserve to be taken out'. Isabella told him.

'I never said he did. But it's more important to me and the rest of us that we do take him out and that's exactly what we're gonna do. You don't have to agree, I didn't come here to ask for your permission, but I respect that you think highly of the guy and that's up to you. Just remember one thing, Isabella; when it came to it Purvis was gonna allow you to be executed. Who stopped you from being executed? The same guy you're now accusing of being the bad guy in all of this. So don't involve yourselves in politics that don't involve you unless you're willing to admit the truth'. John warned her.

'He was good to me, he was nice'. Isabella whispered and John laughed at her. 'What?' She asked angrily.

'You have a crush on Agent Purvis. How adorable, let's see how that works out for ya'. Dillinger took a puff of his pipe and smirked at her.

'I do not'. Isabella snapped indignantly, her cheeks flushing red.

'You do, little lady and there's no point trying to deny it because nothing you say is gonna change the fact that you care more about a man willing to sacrifice your life rather than the man who is willing to protect it'. Dillinger was annoyed, no furious with her for the callous way in which she defended a man who Dillinger knew, in his heart, would be the end of the him if he continued to let him get away with it. John had to stop him, everyone knew that, all the gang were agreed but then there was her. She thought it was a disgusting idea and it annoyed and upset him. After everything he'd done for her she would take Purvis's side over his?

Maybe it was time she learned how to look after herself if she didn't care for his protection anymore.


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry for how short it is! I hope you enjoy this. Next chapter is going to be more dramatic.

Hope you're all okay!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

Chapter Twenty-One

'Maybe you should come back inside the house now, doll. It's cold'. Red called to Isabella as she sat on the step outside the back door in the garden. After John had thrown his little hissy fit Isabella stormed out and refused to come back in until he had left. Red was trying to keep the peace and was finding it so hard to control the situation.

'Has he gone?' She asked him. When Red shook his head, she sighed. 'Well I am not coming in until he has!'

Red shut the door behind him as he went back into the living room where Dillinger was sitting and staring into space. 'She's refusing to come in, man.'

'Let her act like a two year old then, she'll be the one catching her death of cold, not us'. John told him. He was fed up of people trying to make it look like it was always his fault. Everyone had already agreed that this was the right thing to do until this girl came along and tried throwing a spanner into the works. Now he caught Red hesitating over every decision, second-guessing everything he told him. 'Hamilton.'

Red turned to him at the mention of his name. 'Yes?'

'Why do you doubt me?'

What a question. Red was speechless. He'd never doubted John before, at least not consciously, he knew the man was mad but brilliant and he was a loyal friend who did everything in his power to protect him when he needed it. Red should never be doubting anything John said or did because most of the time it was correct. But Red doubted him now. He couldn't help himself. It was annoying because he felt he was betraying his friend in some way by siding with the girl, someone he'd only known for a day, but he couldn't help it. Red was unsure murder was the right way to go about things. It was just going to make things a lot worse and he didn't want that.

'I don't doubt you'. Red answered slowly.

'But you do!' John snapped. 'I know you do! I see it in your eyes, every time I say something now, I see a question mark hanging over it! I see some self-doubt that it's the right thing to do but tell me Hamilton, tell me one time I've ever let you down and I promise not to go through with this plan'.

Red shook his head. 'There was no time'.

'Then don't you dare let me down by taking her side over mine! She doesn't agree with this because she don't understand. You know it, I know it, we all know it. She's never gonna understand this because she's a woman and women are wimps and I don't mean no disrespect. But you take a lady and a man into the room and say 'I had to kill this guy because I had no choice' and see who is the quickest to recoil in horror. The woman is always the first, yes? Women have a natural instinct to protect and to nurture, they don't have a hunting instinct like us men do and that's why she won't agree. But we know we have to hunt to survive and now more than ever so if you don't agree I suggest you turn a blind eye to what's gonna happen'. Dillinger told him angrily. 'It's gonna happen whether you or the young lady likes it or not so learn to deal with it.'

'I wasn't arguing with you, Johnny. You know I'd go to the ends of the earth for you.' Red told him and John smiled at that. Red felt himself being forgiven by his friend.

'I know, Red, I know'. John smirked. 'Now let me go deal with this lil ole lady and see whether I can work some magic on that sour face of hers'.

Red couldn't help smiling to himself. If anyone's magic was going to work on Isabella's sour face, it would be Johnny's.

Isabella was cold. It was freezing now and her dress had no sleeves. She wasn't going to give in this time though, oh no, he could whistle before he thought she'd accept what he was doing was right. When was murder ever right? It never was and yes she knew she'd committed it herself but she hadn't meant to and even now she hated herself for it, regretted that moment more than anything else in her life and wanted to forget about it. Would being raped really be that bad? Would it be worse than being imprisoned and sentenced to death? No it couldn't be, could it? Maybe she should have just let him have his wicked way with her and then she wouldn't be in this mess.

'Come in doll, it's cold and this is one fight you're not going to win so give it up now'. John called to her as he opened the back door and beckoned to her.

'I won't be patronised so easily'. Isabella snapped.

'I'm not patronising you, Isabella, I am ordering you to grow the fuck up and realise that sometimes in life a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do'. John commanded.

'Don't think for one second you have any authority over me because you do not! You are a criminal, every bit as much as I am, if not much worse, so I will not take orders from you or anyone else. I answer to no one'. Isabella replied moodily.

'Isabella I suggest you do not argue with me because I am not someone you want to get on the wrong side of and you know that'. John hissed menacingly. 'Whatever you think or don't think of me is none of my concern but I won't be taken for a fool. I know what I have to do and you know I am right. You might not agree with whatever it is that I am doing but you know in the end it's going to benefit you as much as it does me'.

'How does this benefit me? In what way can killing Purvis ever benefit me?'

'Purvis is after you as much as he is me now. Purvis has intelligence unparalleled in the rest of the force and he is the biggest threat we've faced so far and it's only going to get bigger. He's going to be going all-out to find us and he will be looking for you more than ever now. I don't know how dangerous he's going to get but you can never underestimate the cops. Ever. And certainly not one as smart as he is, a dumb cop is danger enough. Now I am telling you whatever you think of me I need you to understand there is no other choice. There is nothing else I can do'.

Isabella sighed. She knew that nothing she said was going to change his mind and she couldn't do anything at all. All she was going to do as alienate the man who was keeping her alive and she couldn't let him do that. She didn't want to lose John's trust, John's protection, over a cop.

After all it was the cops that had screwed everything up for her in the first place.

'Okay'. She said slowly.

'What did you just say?' John asked her, trying to hide his grin.

'I said okay, I'll deal with it as long as I don't have to do anything. I will just turn a blind eye'. Isabella sighed.

'Thank you doll'. John smiled at her. 'I appreciate this'.

'I'm not doing this for you'. Isabella mumbled before walking into the house. John watched her leave and she didn't wait around to see if John or Red wanted to talk more about it. She walked straight upstairs to her room, slamming the door behind her and sitting on the end of the bed. She was angry. Of course she was, understandably so. She thought that, for five minutes, maybe just maybe they'd listen to her, that they would actually care but again she found herself bowing down to some higher command and she hated it. Plus this wasn't a command of any kind, this was the kind of command where someone's life was in danger.

She didn't move to come downstairs at all for the rest of the night and spent most of her time staring into space, ignoring the world. Red knocked on the door a few times to see if she was okay but she sent him away and stayed there. She didn't feel like coming downstairs to see him or John if he was still there. She'd heard the front door close a few hours earlier and she couldn't hear them talking anymore so she assumed he'd gone. She didn't blame him. He had Billie to be with, he didn't want to be wasting his time around here did he?


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry it is again such a short chapter guys but I think you will find this one very interesting! It is set in John and Billie's house this time, so a different side to Isabella for once. I really am sorry for taking so long to update again and the next one will definitely be longer, I swear. I just have been struggling with illness the last few days and finding it very difficult to come online. I hope you're not too mad. Hope you're all okay. Message me what you think of this chapter and if you're all doing well, I love to know how you all are.

**Disclaimer: **Nothing, nothing at all is mine. Sobs.

Chapter Twenty-Two

John unlocked the door to his house and slipped through into the hallway, closing and locking the door behind him. You could never be too cautious when you were John Dillinger. He walked into the sitting room where his girlfriend was sitting, propped up and reading a book, lost in the world of whatever author she was interested in. He crept up on her, laughing when she jumped and pretended to hit him.

'You scared me, Johnny'. She gasped. She was trying to sound mad but her blue eyes sparkled playfully, she didn't mind it all really, she loved the way they could tease each other, the games they played, it was a never-ending source of entertainment for them both. 'Where were you?'

'I told you. I had to pay Hamilton a visit'. Dillinger sat opposite her and smiled softly at her face. She was lovely, incredibly so, and he regretted nothing about anything he'd ever done before because it had led him to her. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him although he didn't care to admit it very often and she knew it, he treated her like a princess and he was her prince. A little rough around the edges, sure, but her prince nonetheless.

'Well that's nice'. She was distracted. It wasn't her fault. She was aware that there was a girl staying at Hamilton's home, the very girl who her boyfriend had worked so hard to save, and she couldn't help but think it was her he went to see, not Red. Billie liked Red enough when she saw him around, he was polite, well-spoken but he was also a sleaze. She remembered the first time she met him, he was entertaining prostitutes at the time and was drunk, she'd never quite managed to get that image out of her head since. It had horrified and intrigued her at the same time. So this was how gangsters behaved. At least that's what she'd thought but Johnny was different, very different, he was a wonderful man and no one could deny that. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her and she loved him with all her heart. She'd given up any chance of a normal life for him and had never regretted it since. She didn't love the world of crime, she didn't worship it or find it fascinating, she found it frightening and absurdly so, but she didn't see the men who lived in this world as cowards or as brutes but as brave men for daring to take on the cops.

'What's the problem?' John asked her in a very annoyed tone. He had a feeling she wasn't happy about this. She'd never really had that much of a problem with Red before so why did she now? Or maybe it was Isabella. He hoped it wasn't because he couldn't stop going to see the girl, not even for Billie. He had to see her, make sure she was okay, that things were going well, he needed to keep her on side, even though he knew, and Isabella knew, there was no other side for her.

'It's just….I don't know. Maybe I'm being paranoid and a lil stupid'. Billie told him before sighing heavily. 'It's just that I ain't all too happy bout having to share my man with some wipper snapper'.

John snorted and shook his head, chuckling. 'I don't have to answer to you, doll. I love you and I always will. You're my number one gal and no one is going to come close to how I feel about you but you and no one is going to tell me what to do.'

Billie was frustrated. 'So you can have an affair and that's okay?'

'Affair!' John jumped up, his temper beginning to get the better of him. 'Now I said nothing bout no affair! I am not having an affair, I can promise you dat, my darling. I won't stand here being accused of such a thing either'.

Billie was open-mouthed with surprise at how easily his temper had got the better of him. 'What's wrong with you, Johnny? Has something happened?'

She knew him better than anyone, he should have realised that. Maybe only Red knew him better and that was only because they'd been working together for longer than he could remember. But Billie knew him, she could almost read his mind or so he thought, and he loved her for that. They had a connection that was quite unlike anything else. They adored one another, loved one another more than anything else in the world, and they weren't going to allow anyone to take that away from them. But now, right in this moment, he didn't want this connection, it only caused him trouble and he didn't need Billie on his back amongst everything else right now.

'I have a few business plans in the works but nothing you have to worry your pretty little head about'. John came over and affectionately ruffled her hair. He was trying to calm her, change the subject, Billie knew it but she didn't press him further because she knew that would only cause more drama and neither of them needed that right now. Billie was exhausted and fed up of everything, she didn't want to have to add fights with her boyfriend to the list of everything that was going wrong right now either.

'Okay.' She didn't press the subject further that day but neither did she press any other subject. She remained in stony silence for the most part and only when John began the conversations himself did he have any luck with her. She wasn't naturally quiet, she was feisty, loud and occasionally frustrating because she often got herself involved in conversations that didn't involve her but right now he was worried that this wasn't the Billie he knew or loved. She had changed but he wasn't sure in what way.

Billie had her own problems, problems she wasn't keen on letting him in on because she knew that he would freak out massively if he discovered her news. But she was carrying a child and she wasn't sure she could keep that secret for much longer. It had been a week, maybe two, since she'd found out she was pregnant, she was convinced of it. No blood had come for the last three months and she'd never ever skipped a period before. She was putting on weight and before John had returned she'd been suffering with severe sickness, she could barely keep her food down for an hour before she was throwing it back up again.

Johnny, she knew, would either be thrilled or horrified by her news but because it was her and he loved her she suspected he would be more thrilled than horrified. It didn't matter to her. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to be the mother of John Dillinger's child. Not that she had a choice now, an abortion wasn't even an option, but there was something else that concerned her, something else that stopped her from admitting to him what she was going through; she'd have to marry him.

Billie loved the man, she loved him with all her heart and soul but she didn't know whether marrying a dangerous gangster was the brightest idea she could ever have. She was concerned that she was going to be further dragged into this world than she cared to be. Yes, being Johnny's girlfriend meant that she was subjected to a lot of things a law-abiding housewife would be shocked by but she was also kept out of the way, she had a way of escaping. Now she was tied down, tied to him, by the child growing in her stomach and she was terrified. She didn't want this, she didn't want this at all b but what choice did she have?

And so suddenly there were two women in the world who depended on John Dillinger for everything and knew that without him there would be no future for them. Billie needed Johnny, she loved him, of course she did, but she needed him and there was no denying that, not now, and then there was Isabella, who needed him even more, without him she would be dead. There literally was no life without Johnny and she had to accept that and deal with it whatever way she wanted to because there was no alternative. There would never be an alternative. Whatever happened, Billie and Isabella were with Johnny for life.

'Are you alright, doll?' John asked her as they went up to bed that night.

She was feeling queasy and ill again but she couldn't let on to him about that. She nodded and went into the bathroom, careful to make sure he couldn't hear her throwing up and crying into the toilet seat because she didn't know what she was supposed to do anymore. This strong, independent woman that Billie was once upon a time had disappeared and she had been replaced by a frail, dependent woman who depended on her boyfriend for anything and everything. John knocked on the door and called to her but Billie ignored him. She felt beyond sick now, she couldn't actually believe the pain flooding through her body, her stomach was cramping beyond control and she found herself whimpering and moaning with pain.

Johnny, hearing her distressed sounds from outside the door, decided he had no choice but to burst through the door and when he did he was shocked at the sight. Billie's eyes were red and swollen from tears, she was hunched over the toilet, she was shaking and clutching her stomach and there was blood…..he wasn't sure where the blood was coming from but there was blood and it was coming from his Billie and that was enough to terrify him. 'Billie, what is it? Where does it hurt?'

'My stomach'. She was sobbing as her head lolled forward and fell onto his shoulder as he leant beside her. Her body was hot, feverish and he worried for her, in fact he was terrified for her. This was one of those times where being a criminal was a massive disadvantage because it meant that he would have trouble finding a hospital or a doctor who wouldn't ask awkward questions or even contact the cops. He didn't need that. Not now when his Billie was hurt, badly so. He'd never seen her like this before and it frightened him.

John Dillinger didn't often dear anything, if he had before, you'd have to remind him because he doesn't remember a time but now he felt that awful flip of his stomach and his heart feeling as though it was about to be ripped from his chest. He was terrified for her. 'Darling, I'm goin to need to go for help'.

'You cannot leave me'. Billie moaned as she managed to lift her head. As he looked into her eyes, he saw how pitiful and weak this beautiful woman really was and it saddened him. Where was the strong dangerous vixen he'd fallen in love with? The girl brave enough to stand up to him even when she knew what he was capable of. Whoever she was, wherever she was, she wasn't here. She was gone.

'I have to go for help, Billie. I'll be back with you in a minute, I promise you'. He left quickly to find some help, his mind racing with thoughts of what might happen to his beloved Billie, what was happening to their relationship, their love. What was becoming of them?


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

How is she doing? John asked as he walked back into the room with a small glass of whiskey, sipping it as he gazed down upon his sick girlfriend, currently lying in the middle of their bed with her eyes closed and a cold, wet cloth upon her forehead trying to bring her temperature down.

She should be fine in a couple of days. This sort of thing is common in the early months of pregnancy. It shouldn t be a dangerous situation as long as we monitor it . The doctor told him with a slight smile. He was weary and concerned about what would happen if he didn t manage to keep the girl and the child going. He could see she was ill, it didn t take a doctor to tell you that, but whatever she was suffering from it wouldn t be too serious and he expected her and the child to make a full recovery.

Good , John swigged from the whiskey. Which means I guess I better get used to the idea of being someone s father, eh? The doctor, his name was Elijah Johnson, and he was a kindly old soul. He was in his fifties and he d been held in high esteem by John and his companions for many years. He treated anyone, no matter who they were and the best part was, he was trustworthy. Dr Johnson would not let on to anyone about this, he treated every patient with confidentiality and more so with John. If John was to ever be betrayed he d expect it from anyone but this man. He was a true professional in his line of work but he didn t care for the cops either. Ever since one of them had raped his wife and then the rest of the force had done their utmost to cover it up and threatened to ruin his career if he dared try to speak the truth he was angry and did everything he could to annoy them. If it meant helping their enemies and treating Dillinger with respect then so be it. The bastards deserved everything they got and more. Someday Dillinger was going to do something really big, really fuck them up and they would deserve everything.

Congratulations Johnny boy, you re going to make one hell of an old man for your future kid . Dr Johnson grinned at him, a wide toothless grin, before slapping him on the back. Guess you re gonna have to make this one your wife.

Fuck that. Been there, done that, got the divorce papers to prove it . John joked. I don t wanna go there again in a hurry .

Dr Johnson laughed with him. I m not sure how your lady will feel about bringing an illegitimate child into the world .

John frowned. Let s not think about that right now. I ve got more important things to consider . But he had a sinking feeling the old man was right. Billie would want to be married before their child came into the world and he wasn t sure he wanted the same thing. He d been married before and, despite what most people thought, he d been heart-broken when it had ended. He was sure they d be together until the end of their days and look how that had worked out for them.

Divorce.

It wasn t a pleasant thing admitting that your marriage was over and you had failed. The great John Dillinger, so great even his own wife didn t want to be with him anymore, he thought bitterly. He knew Billie wouldn t do the same thing but he still wasn t sure. Weren t they supposed to only get married once in their lives and that was it?

That was what he was supposed to do and that was what he was expected to do. But he hadn't done that. He'd got divorced, gone on the run as a criminal, had one or two flings along the way and then he'd met Billie and fallen in love. And now here she was, pregnant and unmarried.

'I'll pop over tomorrow morning to check on the lil lady's condition but just keep an eye on her, make sure she eats and drinks plenty, make sure she sticks to a healthy diet and get's plenty of bed rest and everything should be hunky-dory'. Dr Johnson smiled at John, patting him on the back.

'Thank you doc, let me see you out'. John smiled warmly back before leading the old man to the door and out to his car. He gave him a friendly wave as he came back inside the house, shutting the door behind him and sighing as he leaned against the door. Now nothing made sense.

John made some tea for himself, sipping it quietly as he sat in the sitting room. He expected Billie would be out for a good few hours yet and he'd have to wait for her to come around. It gave him time to think. Was he ready to get married again? Was he ready to make that major commitment for the second time when it had already not worked once? And then there was the baby to think of, Christ's sakes he hadn't even thought about the baby and what that might do. Fucke everything up, that's what it will do, he thought bitterly.

As much as he loved Billie and wanted to spend as much of his time with her he hadn't even thought of marrying her and having a child. Most normal people probably had by this time but he hadn't because it wasn't even a thought that had occurred to him.

It wasn't really something he was able to contemplate. He was a gangster, he was public enemy number one, everyone associated with him was in danger through association with him and even though many people knew of his relationship with Billie she wasn't his wife or anything official so people didn't really take it all too seriously. But a baby? What would happen to them? Would the social services attempt to get involved and try to take them off them?

He wouldn't let them do that, that was for sure, but they could try and they could cause problems. Plus what kind of life was that for their child? They deserved a proper upbringing, to be loved and respected and to be normal and not be on the run. A child coming into this mess wasn't fair to either the parents or the child themselves.

There was movement from upstairs and John looked up as Billie walked slowly into the room. 'You're not supposed to be out of bed, doctors orders'. John told her.

'Oh shut it, Johnny. I'm just going to sit down here, I'm not going skiing'. Billie told him sarcastically before sitting opposite him. 'Am I still with child?'

'Yes'. John sighed. 'Do you want to be?'

Billie looked strangely at him. 'What do you mean by that?'

'I mean do you really want a child? Are you ready for a kid right now?'

Billie hesitated for a second before looking back up at him. 'I guess I'm ready. I mean that's what women are put here for, right? I'm not the most conventional of women but I'm not stupid enough to say that I don't want to one day bring a child into the world. It's a gift and I would be quite happy to have one of them as long as you are the one fathering them.'

'You really want me being the father to your kid?' John asked her softly.

'What kind of trick question is that? Who do you think I'd rather have? Some bank manager?' Billie said sarcastically.

'No, just someone not on the run from the law and with a difficult name to get away with'. John told her honestly. 'I'm not too sure I'd be the best father to our child'.

'I couldn't think of anyone better'.

And in that moment he remembered exactly why he loved her.

ISABELLA'S POV

Red was drunk, of that I was pretty certain. He wasn't making sense at all, slurring his words and acting a little bit of a fool but it was also funny.

'Are you okay there?' I asked him giggling as he stumbled across the kitchen towards me.

'I need to go lie down. I feel funny'. He told me, grimacing. Hardly surprising to be feeling funny when he'd demolished two bottles of champagne and a whole load of beer. He wasn't exactly teetotal, that was for sure. It was funny to see though, I couldn't stop laughing at him. He knew that though but he wasn't in a position to say anything back.

I watched him disappear up the stairs and giggled to myself as I went back into the living room.

Living with Red was a lot more fun than I expected it to be.

I was feeling more relaxed now, I spent some time in the evenings playing cards with Red, he taught me a lot of new tricks and it was fun. He even taught me some really lame magic tricks. If the cops could see us now! It made me laugh to think how the world saw this criminal, extremely dangerous and likely to kill anyone in his path, or that's how they made it look, but the public would be pleasantly surprised to see that actually they were teddy bears, especially Red. John was every bit as much fun as you could expect him to be, you could see in his eyes he knew how to be wild and free, but he was more reserved than Red, probably because he was the leader. Maybe it was also because he had a girlfriend so he felt the need to reign himself in a bit, I wasn't even sure, I hadn't known him long enough to comment on what he was like before she arrived on the scene. There was a loud thumping on the door and I went to answer it.  
I was cautious, I have to be at all times now, but I realised it was just John and I opened the door for him. 'What do you want?' I asked him, a little snappily.

'Oh well good to see you too, doll. Someone's in a splendid mood today.' John smirked as he walked into the house, removing his coat.

'It's always a pleasure to have you, John. To what do we owe the delight of your presence today?' I called sarcastically over my shoulder.

'Where's Red?' John ignored my question.

'Drunk'.

He snorted. 'I might join him'.

'Alcohol really does not help anything John'. I warned him.

'Well after the kind of day I've just had I beg to differ, dollface'. John started helping himself to the whiskey.

'What could really have been that bad?' I challenged him.

'Oh well I don't know. Maybe finding my girlfriend unconscious in the bathroom, then discovering she's with child and I'll probably have to marry her at some point. Apart from that I guess everything is hunky-dory and going swimmingly'. John slammed his glass down on the side. 'That enough for ya, doll?' 


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing.

Chapter Twenty-Four

Isabella stared at him in shock and horror she could barely conceal. A baby? Was he serious? That really worried and concerned her even though she knew it shouldn't. Her stomach lurched and she felt faint, like she was going to throw up and it wasn't a feeling she liked at all. Her legs went wobbly, like she was about to topple over and she felt nauseous. He couldn't be serious. He just couldn't.

John looked like a wreck. He didn't seem in any kind of fit state to do anything but probably curl up in a corner and cry. His usually handsome face was haggard and disturbed. She felt sorry for him but wasn't sure what she felt sorry for him for.

'Well congratulations'. She said finally. She didn't know what else to say.

'Thanks'. John whispered. 'I guess I'm supposed to be happy, eh doll? Jumping for joy. But I'm not. Does that make me a bad person?'

'No of course not'. Isabella told him, moving towards him slowly. 'You have every right to be scared. I would be too. It's a life changing experience for everyone. People forget it affects the father too but it does. I just hope Billie will remember that'.

'Me too, doll'. John smiled gently at her. 'Thank you. You're a good girl, you know that?'

Isabella blushed. 'I have my moments'.

John chuckled. 'I know that, I've seen enough of them to last me a life time. You have quite the moments, doll. It's what I like to call fascinating'.

'Is that your polite way of calling it insane?' She asked him with a mischievous smile.

'Of course not'. John winked at her. 'Fancy some whiskey'.

'It's not appropriate for a lady to drink'. Isabella stammered.

John smiled. He often forgot what a stable, respectable background she was from. She wasn't used to being the one slumming it. She wore floor length dresses and wore hats, and ate healthily and did all the things that respectable young women did. It wasn't appropriate to drink alcohol or smoke cigars.

'Funny you say that. My Billie can drink anyone under the table.' John chuckled.

'She won't be doing that for a while'. Isabella pointed out.

John frowned. 'I guess you're right there, doll. Now get over here and let me teach you how it's done.' He poured her a glass and held it out to her. Isabella was hesitant at first but plucked up the courage to cross the floor and take the glass out of his hand and sip at it tentatively. She choked on it and he laughed. 'Whiskey's strong stuff, doll. You're a brave young 'un, that's for sure'.

Isabella didn't like it, whatever this awful concoction was, it was burning her throat and she wanted to spit it out but she didn't, she swallowed it and John whistled in approval. 'Guess I'm not such a lady after all'. Isabella laughed.

'After all this time, you've only just figured that out?' John winked at her.

She blinked. He was right. A lady didn't go to prison and then bust her way out leaving people dead. That was a criminal act, not something a respectable young lady did. Whatever she thought of herself the fact remained she was far from what she wanted to be. She wasn't at all a lady. Just a silly, foolish girl who had stumbled across something awful and had her fingers burnt. But this burn was permanent and she'd live with it for the rest of her life. What a pleasant thought.

'You alright there, doll?' John asked her, brightly. He felt much happier in her company, he couldn't explain why, it was odd. He felt more comfortably around her than he did around his own partner at the moment and that was unfortunate. He thought for a brief second he should go back to Billie, he'd pretended he was doing business with Red, but he shook the thought from his mind. No, he was staying here. The company was better than ever and he was loving it.

'Yeah I'm good'. Isabella replied, a little apprehensively.

'You sure?'

'Yes'. Isabella sighed. 'So how's Billie feeling right now?'

John gave her a funny look. 'You know something? I don't even know. We both know that she was made for babies, that's why people have babies and yet at the same time I don't think it's right. She doesn't seem as overjoyed as she should be so maybe she feels the same way but then she refuses to discuss it. I'm confused. I can't quite work out what's going on'.

Isabella wrinkled her nose. 'I think it's a lot more understandable than you'd think. Most women have mixed emotions, I know I would. On the one hand, you can have a child, it's a beautiful thing, but at the same time there are so many things to fear. Will I be a good parent? What will happen when they're born? You think your freedom is over and it's completely gone but it doesn't have to be. Parenthood is given a bad rep and it's not right. It can make you or it can break you but it's your choice. You either spend your whole life without those responsibilities thinking of all the things that you could have done, the person you could have been, but you still have your freedom or you can

do what you're going to do and become a parent and one day in the future you will be beaming with pride when you can show the world what an amazing child you raised. It's your choice.'

John just stared at her. She didn't often say anything worth listening to but when she did it made for impressive listening. She was right. Women really were wise souls, even she was despite being such a young age. She had a point. This news could either be the beginning or the end for him and Billie and he wanted to make damn sure it was the former. He didn't want what he thought to be a beautiful relationship to be weakened by a child but strengthened. He wanted everything to be better again.

There was movement on the stairs and Isabella realised it was Red coming down to see who it was. She smiled at the very drunken expression on his face as he staggered into the room. His face completely lit up when he saw John and immediately tried acting more normal but John chuckled at him. 'Had too much of the ole whiskey again, have ya?' He grinned. 'Go make the old man some coffee, doll'. He nodded towards her. She felt like protesting at being ordered around like some doll but assumed it would only make things worse and decided to leave it. She went into the kitchen figuring out as she went along how to make the coffee, she wasn't used to being in a kitchen if she was honest. She knew it was supposed to be a woman's domain and that everyone expected her to be able to do things like cook and clean but she hated it. She wasn't great at it. She had only cooked once or twice, she knew one day she would have been expected to become the perfect housewife but she really didn't like it and she hated how people tried to push her into doing it.

She wondered if John expected the same of Billie. She seemed to have more in common with the girl than she thought; she couldn't imagine Billie being the homely sort at all. Would John expect her to cook and clean or did he like her being her own woman? She sort of hoped it would be the second. John would go way up in her estimation if he treated women better than most men did. But he already does, she reminded herself. Not many men would put their lives on the line to save her life when it would just get them in more trouble. Especially when it wasn't as though they were sleeping together or anything. Would any other man save the life of a woman who was completely irrelevant to them? Her being alive to him was of no use to him but he kept her alive anyway and that made him a cut above the rest anyway.

She often found it funny how John was seen as Public Enemy number one when really he was no threat to the public. The men who claimed that they were the hands of the law were actually more of a threat when you considered it. The only men John had killed were those who had manipulated the public, he didn't steal money from the innocents on the street but from the greedy, selfish biggots at the bank, the ones who stole from the others, John was like a modern day Robin Hood in that sense and the man everyone believed to be the helper of the people, the copper who had molested her, was actually fare more of a threat to her than John would ever be. The man tried taking away everything that was good about her life, her innocence, her happiness, all for his pleasure and then there was John, the man who had actually been good to her, given her a chance at a real life rather than living her life in fear and then eventually being executed. She had to be grateful to him for that. She always would be.

She could hear John and Red talking away, quietly enough as though not wanting to make public to her whatever it is they were discussing, and then they shut up completely when she came back into the room carefully balancing a tray of coffee in her hands before placing it on the table in front of them. 'Thank you doll'. John told her politely, reaching for a cup.

'Are you not going to drink some, love?' Red asked her with a friendly smile.

Isabella smiled softly at him. 'No, I'm not a fan of coffee. I'm a tea-drinker myself'.

'Well she is a woman, Red. They do prefer the more delicate of liquids'. John chuckled.

Isabella sat opposite them, waiting for them to speak to her but they seemed more interested in their coffee than the conversation. 'So what is the plan then, John?' She asked him politely. She didn't want to intrude but at the same time she was curious to see what John was going to do.

'Honestly?' John sighed. 'I don't know, I just don't know. What you said all made complete sense but it's tougher for me. I'm no ordinary father-to-be'.

Red spluttered as he went to take a sip of his coffee. 'What are you two talking about?'

Isabella raised an eyebrow. Red hadn't been told the story yet. Now this was a surprise. But it also raised the question of what they had been talking about when she was in the kitchen and didn't want her to hear. She thought they were discussing the possibility of a termination and didn't want to upset her but she was clearly wrong. What were they talking about now?

She was worried. They were always talking between themselves and usually it didn't end well.

'Billie's expecting'. John muttered bitterly. It seemed like he was angry to have been forced into telling his friend. Why? They were the greatest of friends, surely Red should be the first to find out, not the last? Isabella was starting to think there was more involved in this than met the eye but nothing prepared her for the reaction of the usually calm and collected Red Hamilton.

'FUCK SAKE JOHNNY!' Red bellowed, jumping to his feet and smashing his cup against the wall, making Isabella jump as the china and the coffee flew everywhere. 'ARE YOU STUPID?' Red's face was the same colour as his nickname and he was shaking angrily, his eyes almost bulging out of his forehead. 'You had to do something completely reckless and dumb, didn't you? You are a complete and utter moron, John Dillinger, did you know that? You are a moron!' He slammed his fist down on the table for extra effect before storming out of the room.

Isabella didn't even move. She was in too much shock to even look at John or begin to clear up the mess on the floor. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She knew that John had a bad temper at times but she absolutely did not expect his right hand man to have such a bad one. She couldn't believe that Red had reacted that way. It really had nothing to do with him if John had a child with Billie so why was there the need to freak out so badly?

'I better leave now, doll.' John told her quietly and got up, pulling on his coat. He didn't even look at her as he prepared to leave, no goodbye, no anything. He just put on his coat, opened the door and then left. She just sat there, wondering what on earth had happened and why it had happened. It didn't make any sense. It didn't make any sense whatsoever and she was so confused.

Red didn't come downstairs for the rest of the evening and she didn't want to go upstairs to check on him in case he was still in a mood. His temper had really shaken and startled her. She hadn't been expecting that type of reaction at all and she was struggling to understand it all.

She'd thought living with Red had been amazing so far, they got on so well, but now she saw a different side to the man. A side to the man which showed he could lose control and a side to him she really disliked. There was movement from upstairs but it didn't sound as though he planned to come downstairs tonight and she was slightly relieved.

John was fuming. He knew Red wouldn't be happy about the pregnancy but to overreact like that in front of the girl was unforgivable. Now she was going to ask awkward questions, questions he didn't want to have to answer because he knew that Isabella might not see him as her hero any more, and that upset him. He'd done so much for her and he knew that she knew that. But if she found out what he'd done, why Red had reacted the way he had, she'd think less of him and that wasn't right. He wouldn't let her think that way.


	25. A note from the author

Note from the author:

Hi guys. It's Libby here, I am so grateful for all of you reading this story and I am so sorry I haven't updated as much as I should have. I hope you will all be here when I return. My mother is confiscating my laptop and my iPod so I won't be able to update anything at all until she gives it back, if ever because she can be really stubborn.

I am so so sorry.

Libby


	26. Chapter 25

Thanks to everyone for being so patient and understanding with me. This chapter might be slightly confusing for you all but I hope it makes sense in the future. Anyway, the story deviates a little from the storyline of the film, hope you don't mind! It will all make sense in the future and you will start to see the link between John and Isabella.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but Isabella.

Chapter Twenty-Five

Isabella woke before the sun was up the next day. She often did when she had her mind on something and she did more often than not these days. She was constantly thinking of all the things that could go wrong because of her association with Dillinger but today it was different. She was worried about Red. His reaction had been quite unlike anything she could ever expect. She understood the dangers of being a criminal and suddenly having to consider a newborn in your plans but it seemed much more than that. His rage was too severe for it to just be as simple an excuse as that.

It worried her because she had a feeling it wasn't going to be the end. This situation was going to get worse and she didn't know what to do. Things were getting tough now. She was scared of where this would leave her; if Red got madder would he consider kicking her out? She was only staying there out of a favour for Johnny, Red's beloved pal, but it seemed he wasn't quite so beloved now and she didn't know where this left her. John wouldn't leave her on the streets but she also didn't fancy having to play happy families with him and his pregnant girlfriend. How awkward would that be?

Red was a good man, she was sure of it, she saw it underneath his demeanor; he had a natural kindness, there was no arrogance or self-assurance about him, he seemed almost shy sometimes and certainly not what you'd expect a hardened criminal to be like at all. But he was what he was and he was a gentle soul, she was sure of that, and so why did he react the way he had? There were so many questions she had to have answered.

It was a little after seven that she heard the sound of Red waking up and moving around in his own room before trying to go as quietly as possible down the stairs. He assumed she was still sleeping and didn't want to disturb her. He was good like that, she thought with a smile and quickly changed into her day clothes before tip-toeing down the stairs to join him. Red wasn't quite as bad as last night, he seemed to have gained some of his self-control back and he was sitting in the living room, calm and peaceful. She liked it when he was like this, it beat the madman she saw last night. She didn't like that side of him at all. It scared her even though she didn't know why. It wasn't aimed at her. It brought back memories of that prison guard and as soon as she thought of him she remembered his violent end and it made her feel sick to the stomach. She'd never get over that horrendous moment when John pulled the trigger, even if she was not supposed to feel any guilt for a man who was intent on making her life as miserable as possible she couldn't help but mourn his death quietly.

'I didn't realise you were awake or I would have made some more'. Red looked up with a gentle smile, gesturing towards his coffee.

'Oh no, it's fine. That's no problem, I can make myself a brew in a bit. If you don't mind, of course'. She added quickly, remembering her manners.

'This is your home as much as it is mine now, doll'. Red told her. She was relieved to not hear a note of sarcasm in his voice, he meant it and that made her feel better about it all.

'Well thank God for that'. She murmured.

Red raised an eyebrow at her. 'You thought I'd kick you out, doll? Now why would I wanna go doing that? You're not the worst company in the world and I know exactly what happens the second I push you outta that front door and it aint pretty. I've seen too many associates caught by the scum and none of them lived to tell the tale. Except Johnny of course, he's made of butter. He's always able to slip outta your hands.' He didn't speak of John with pride as he usually did but with bitterness. Whatever happened last night, whatever made Red lose his temper so ferociously, had not been forgotten nor was it forgiven. She just wondered exactly how long a gangster could hold a grudge and came to the conclusion that it was probably too long and it didn't end well. She shivered at the thought of what these men were capable of doing to people whom they held a grudge against. 'But anyways, answer the question lassie. Why do you think I'd kick you out?'

'I-I guess because I'm here cos John wanted me 'ere and after last night I thought...' Her voice trailed off, ashamed because she knew that it seemed as though she was being nosy and prying into his affairs with his best friend and that wasn't right.

'Oh no, I wouldn't go doing that. I wouldn't risk your life because I'm angry at Johnny. All the man cares about is himself anyways, I wouldn't go hurting an innocent young lassie cos of that.' Red shook his head in annoyance. 'No...no, young ladies like you can't help being tainted by that son of a bitch'.

'How can you say that about your best friend?' She asked before she thought it through and slapped her hand over her mouth as soon as she'd spoken the words. 'I'm sorry, Red. It's not my place'.

Red didn't seem either surprised or annoyed by her reaction, he just stared blankly back at her before nodding his acceptance of her apology. 'Too many people are led to believe that Johnny's the best thing that's ever happened to me and sometimes I end up believing it myself. But sometimes he can be the worst thing that ever happened to me and I don't think that's going to change, doll. He took something of mine that I didn't think he would ever do. Now everyone always seems to think that they belonged to him anyways and don't know half the story. I won't burden you with it, sweetheart, it's too late for that. Far too late for that'. His voice got lower and lower as he spoke, almost wistfully of the thing that he'd claimed and had taken from him, his voice broke off at the end and he stared into space, as if remembering a different period of his life, as if the brick walls of his home had become a projector showing his story.

'What was it of yours that Johnny took that everyone now thinks was his all along?' She asked him, her curiosity getting the better of him.

Red's head snapped towards her, his mouth open in shock as if he couldn't believe she didn't know what he was talking about. 'Why, Billie of course'.

Isabella couldn't help the gasp escaping her throat.

'Billie was yours?' She asked at last, after spending a good five minutes of her time pacing the floor back and forth in complete shock, trying to come to terms with what he was telling her. Had John really stolen Billie from Red? Was that what this was all about? She couldn't believe it. Everyone knew that Billie and John had fallen in love at first sight, that nothing in the world had mattered when they were together, but was it really true that Billie had fallen for him when she was already courting his best friend and colleague? Did Billie really have such a charm she'd seduced both Johnny and Red? How was that even possible? And Johnny was not the kind of guy to hurt his best friend, she knew that, he absolutely didn't do that. He would never do that and her heart was breaking just at the insinuation he could have done that.

'Yes, ma'am'. Red told her with a nod of the head. He seemed tired, weary, of the conversation now but instead of stopping and telling her to mind her own business he carried on as though part of him needed to tell the story to someone else. For someone to really know the truth about John Dillinger. 'We were together for a short while before John met her at some kind of social function, I forget the exact function, you must excuse me, when I'm not invited to these kind of shindigs I don't really bother remembering what John tells me about them. And even if I do end up going along I normally forget by the next day because of the booze'. Red chuckled before glancing over at Isabella's spellbound face. Someone was finally listening to him. He finally had an audience. 'They say it was love at first sight, John told her who he was and she didn't freak out. She accepted that he was a bank robber and didn't call the cops straight away, if you can call that love'. He snorted. 'I call it stupidity. If Billie had any sense she would have called the cops immediately and let them have Dillinger. But she didn't because she was a fool and to this very day she remains a fool. I will never understand her reasons. Johnny's charming and somewhat handsome, though I don't see it, but he's nothing compared to a life where you don't have to be on the run, always looking over your shoulder. That was the very reason I let her go, the reason why she was there to meet John in the first place'.

'You let her go so she could live a normal life?' Isabella asked gently. She didn't want to probe too much, she only wanted him to tell her what he wanted to tell her but he seemed happier and more jovial now he had someone to talk to and she only hoped she would always be there for him to talk to because it wasn't fair otherwise. Why didn't Red deserve to have someone listen to him when the whole world stopped and listened when John dared to open his mouth?

Red nodded. 'I let her go because she was a bright, wonderful young lady with a future ahead of her and I didn't want her caught up in our world. More than that, I didn't want her killed. I know more than anyone else the ruthless side of the law, they would kill a woman in cold blood if they thought it could help them get what they wanted and God knows they've got all the justification in the world to do whatever it is they please to do, and I couldn't wish that life on her. It wasn't fair to her. We loved each other, it wasn't a passionate, sensual love that she has with Johnny, a fire that burns brightly and seems to burn brighter by the second threatening to consume everything in it's path but it was love all the same. I wanted to protect her, be the one to be there for her and I realised I couldn't be. I couldn't be that man. I wanted her to find a man who would be good to her for the rest of her days and wouldn't hurt her and lead her into bad things. The last person I wanted her to find was John fucking Dillinger. But find him she did and the rest, as they say, was history'. Red took a sip of his coffee as he waited for her to digest it all. It took a while. It seemed like every day she spent here she learned another side to John Dillinger, the side that suited his criminal persona a lot more than he cared to admit, a kind criminal he was to some but a lot deadlier than a lot of people would admit. In the space of a few short days, Isabella had found a side to John that didn't paralyze her with fear, as some might do, but with rage. She wanted to slap him, insult him, make him hurt and offended for what he was doing, for what he had done. He was planning to kill Purvis, a man who despite his better judgement had done his best to keep her alive even though his reputation didn't suit that story, and now here she was sitting in a house with his best friend finding out the treacherous, selfish, completely disgusting side to him that she wanted to throw a book at.

'John paints himself as a good man, with a few non-legal activities on the side, but he's far from that'. She told Red with a slight smile. 'I'm sorry that he's treated you like this. It makes me so mad! Red, what are we going to do?'

'What do you mean; what are we gonna do? We aint gonna do nothing, young lady. We can't do nothing. We need John on our side and we have to accept whatever flaws in his character he has'. Red told her.

'Not unless we get ourselves another much more powerful ally that we could use to show John once and for all that he doesn't hold all the cards and he can't go round treating his best friend like this with no consequences'. She told him with a rather brooding expression. She had an idea. It was a dangerous one, a very dangerous one but it could finally prove to John once and for all that he neded to learn.

'A more powerful ally than John Dillinger?' Red whistled. 'Now darlin' you've gotta be kiddin' me, the only one stronger than Johnny boy in theory is the cops and you aint gonna go suggesting we go grovelling to them on our knees are ya?'

She didn't answer at first but looked up to meet him in the eye. She learned a long time ago that making eye contact with someone made your pitch stronger, whatever that meant, but it meant in her opinion that it would make Red take her more seriously. 'Why not?'

Red laughed. 'Are you serious? You're a little backstabber underneath that sweetness and light aren't ya? You're goin' to shop your rescuer to the cops knowing full well what they'll do to him?'

She hadn't thought about that. Getting John imprisoned to teach him a lesson was one thing but getting him executed was quite another and they sort of came hand in hand now. No way would public enemy number one be allowed to avert death in the hands of the law. They'd have a field day on the day of his execution, celebrations for everyone, even those who secretly cared for John would have to join in to make it clear that they were on the side of the law. No one who didn't stick on their side ended up surviving. Not even John Dillinger, if Isabella had her way.

'Isabella I know what John did was wrong, I doubt I'll ever find it in my heart to forgive him really, but John's a good guy underneath and he never meant to hurt me. He's also the one who's kept me out of prison all these years and he doesn't deserve to be given to the cops. And if you think for one second I would ever choose the law over anybody then you've got another think coming! Don't forget what they did to my family, lassie, don't you ever dare forget'. Red warned her and Isabella realised what a mistake she'd made by suggesting it. 'Now I know you didn't understand the full weight of your suggestion so let's forget about it. But don't go round suggesting something like that ever again, do you hear me? Whatever Johnny boy is, the law is ten times worse. You'd do well to remember that for the rest of your life. It wasn't Johnny boy that tried to rape you and ended up screwing up your existence. It wasn't Johnny boy who ordered your execution. It was he would saved you. Remember that'.

'But it doesn't change the fact that he did what he did'. Isabella whispered.

'No it doesn't and it never will. But sometimes, you have to think about collateral damage. This kind of extreme vengeance only ends badly for me. And for you. As hard as it may be to see it now, John is a fool at times but he's not heartless. He makes mistakes the same as you and I and he does things that make me mad, that being one of the things that almost made me shoot him in the head, but having Johnny around is worth the cons.'


	27. Chapter 26

Hope you enjoy the new chapter :D Things are going to get exciting again, I promise!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone except Isabella.

Chapter Twenty-Six

Billie was awake by the time John returned raging from the way he'd been treated by Red and decided to stay silent. She lay back in the bed, with the duvet covering her and listened to his description of how Red had embarrassed him in front of Isabella, this oh so precious soul that John wanted to look good in front of at all costs or that's what it seemed to be to her.

'We've been friends for how long, Bills and this is how he's gonna go treatin' his old pal? Well screw 'im! If he wants to act like a fool let him be a fool. I don't see why I care'. John snapped angrily, puffing noisily on a cigarette as he tried to calm himself down. 'I was trying to be the bigger person, Billie, honest to God I was and that's how I get treated by someone I consider my own flesh and blood!'

'You tend to treat your flesh and blood better than how we've treated him, Johnny'. Billie whispered weakly, finally finding her voice. When John shot her a confused look she sighed. 'Oh come on, Johnny, you and I both know we treated him like a son of a bitch rather than a friend with everything that went on. We were wrong to do what we did to him and we still did it. We can't blame him for being upset, it's perfectly justified'. She tried reasoning with him. Normally it wasn't much use to anyone arguing with John Dillinger but she got away with it more often than not and this time he could not complain at all. She was right. They hadn't treated Red at all fairly. They allowed him to go off with prostitutes and get pissed just to get rid of the pain of losing her to his best friend and there was no two ways about it, they'd done something unforgivable.

'I wonder if he told the girl'. John mumbled. He looked genuinely upset for a second and Billie wanted to throttle him. What did the girl matter to him for? He'd risked too much for her life in the first place and now he was more worried about what she would think of him than he did about saving an age-old friendship with someone who meant more to them than anything in the world. Why did he even care about this stupid girl?

'Johnny, I'm getting mighty fed up of you giving that Isabella creature all your attention when I should be getting a lot more of it'. Billie told him sharply. 'She's nothing to us. You did your good deed for the week by helping her escape but don't you think allowing her to live in Chicago, going to all the effort of saving her, even killing people for her, is going too far?' She didn't know what he was becoming. Beforehand, John had been a different man. He didn't kill people, for one thing, and now he was even plotting to murder Melvin Purvis. She didn't like Purvis much but she didn't want him dead any more or less than she wanted him alive. They just didn't need the bother of what would happen if he killed Purvis cos everyone would know who had done it.

'Isabella is my responsibility, Billie, and I would sure appreciate it if you let me do what I had to do and stopped complaining'. John slammed his fist down on the side of the wooden table which had a glass of water on it. 'Stop tryin to interfere. You've got enough to worry yourself with'.

Billie kept her mouth shut after that.

The next morning it was almost eleven when Red managed to stumble down the stairs to greet Isabella and even then things were too uncomfortable for them to exchange anything other than pleasantries. She'd been wrong to say the things she's said, to make the suggestions that she had but she wouldn't take them back because she knew that what John had done was far worse. How could he actually do that to his friend? She'd thought about it all night long and it still didn't make any sense to her. It just didn't.

Red wanted to speak up, to apologise for dragging her into his drama with Johnny but he felt too embarrassed to do anything but grunt when she asked if he'd had a good night's rest. She spent the rest of the time staring out of the window and he read his newspaper, checking to see if anyone had spotted anything suspicious around their parts that could get them into trouble. There was an interview with Melvin Purvis about the surprise escape of John Dillinger from Lake County Jail and Purvis reiterated previous comments that he was doing all he could to trace Dillinger. Red was surprised to read that a number of the prisoners that had escaped along with John and Isabella had been recaptured and some had already been executed, the rest to follow in the coming days. The cops were coming down harder than ever and it made Red shudder to think what would happen if they ever came across John or even worse Isabella. He was protective of her already and he couldn't help himself. She was just small, timid, a proper young woman who needed protecting from the world but in some ways she was a lot stronger than what young women like her should be. She was proud and passionate and she didn't believe in a lot of things but she was headstrong, outspoken, she didn't see the idea of being a timid young woman as appealing, not after everything she had been through. She shared some of these qualities with Billie and it gave Red a strange pang of pain in the heart.

He missed her. He really missed her. He tried not to think about it too much because it was too late to get her back now, too much had happened but he really cared about her. He suspected he never would stop caring for her; she'd taken a place in his heart and there she would stay. He hated feeling like this though; the occasional pang of sadness that reminded him of Billie and the days when her eyes were on his, when her smile was for him, when she held his hand and not John's, when it was his words she answered back to, it was still painful to remember. Memories are good because it means you always know what's happened and sometimes it can bring you joy to remember certain people and certain things, it reminds you that it was real, it reminds you of what makes you you but this time was different; he'd give anything to forget about what it had been like with Billie so that it was easier for him to move on. Oh how he wished it was easy.

Isabella noticed the way his demeanour changed as he sat there and the way he looked so deep in thought even though she couldn't tell exactly what he was thinking about. It was something to do with John, she knew that much. She tried not to stare in case he caught her looking and she turned back to staring out of the window.

'I need to go out'. Red announced suddenly jumping to his feet. 'I'll be back in a few. Don't answer the door or go out, okay? I'll check to make sure everything is locked before I go and you stay here and chill. Don't draw too much attention to yourself'. And then he was off and she was alone. She heard him moving through the house checking the locks on the windows and the doors before the front door was closed behind him and she was completely alone.

It was a nice comforting silence though, she enjoyed it. She got up and made herself another pot of coffee, hoping Red wouldn't mind and decided to try and clean the house. It was a very womanly thing to do, she realised, and she didn't like doing womanly things normally but the house was slightly dirty and she thought Red would appreciate it so she found the feather duster and begin to dust around the house; the kitchen then the dining room, the sitting room and then upstairs in the bedrooms. She didn't spend more than a minute or so in each room, she wasn't that much of a fan of spring cleaning and she didn't actually know how to do it properly because no one had taught her but it's the thought that counts right?

She was halfway down the stairs when there was a loud knock on the door and she froze, trying her hardest not to scream out loud because she was too freaked out for words. Her mind was racing. She started slowly walking back up the stairs trying not to make a sound so she could hide in her bedroom until they'd gone away when she heard the door beginning to open and clapped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming. Someone was coming inside and she had to hide. She ran back up the rest of the stairs not knowing where to go now. They'd heard her, no doubt about that, and so what was she going to do next? Did she hide in the bathroom where there was a lock or did she jump out the window and make a break for it? Not a good idea but then none of them were, she scolded herself.

'Isabella, it's just me'. She heard John's rather amused voice call up to her and she stopped, taking a deep breath and trying to calm her racing heartbeat. Of course it was just John. Apart from Red, who had a house key? And Red had definitely locked up when he left so it had to be John, how had she not even considered it? 'Are you goin to come down 'ere and say hi or do you wanna play hide and seek? I'm warning you, I'm a bit rusty, haven't played it since I was about five'. He began to chuckle and it took all of Isabella's self control not to launch herself downstairs and slap him in his smug little face.

Storming back down the stairs towards him, she glowered at him before hovering on the final step. 'What are you doin' here?'

'My best friend and my colleague lives here if you didn't notice'. Dillinger answered calmly. 'What were you doin' freakin out like that?'

'I thought you were the cops'. Isabella admitted in a small voice. 'Red went out and-'

'Wait! Red went out and left you by yourself?' John looked outraged, shaking his head in disbelief. 'What a fool. Does he not understand the dangers?'

'I don't think you have a right to be standing there complaining about Red when all he's ever done is be a good person. I wish the same could be said of you'. Isabella angrily responded. There had been a time she never thought she would have been strong enough to even consider talking back to John the way she was but she'd grown.

John's face went from furious to confused to guilty in the space of about five seconds and he sighed. 'I guess he told you about Billie, huh?'

'Yes'. Isabella spat coldly. She was so angry at him over something that had nothing to do with her and she didn't even think she had a right to be mad with John after everything he had done for her but she was. She wanted to scream at him and hate him for what he'd done. But he'd done so much for her she couldn't bring herself to do it. Hadn't she suggested getting him arrested? Just the thought of it made her stomach turn. Seeing him here now made her realise no matter how mad she was at him she could never do such a cowardly thing. She could never sell out the man who'd saved her life like that. John wasn't answering her, he was just standing awkwardly in the middle of the hallway. 'What do you have to say for yourself?' She asked him. Maybe just maybe he'd come up with an excuse worth listening to. If anyone could, it would be this man.

'I don't have any excuse, any reason for what I did other than that I love her and considering you've never been in love I don't expect you to understand'. John told her simply. He shrugged. 'If you hate me, hate me. I can't change that and I wouldn't blame you for it. I just want you to know that what I did wasn't out of malice, it was out of foolishness. It was out of love and it was out of selfishness but it wasn't intentionally meant to hurt him. It did hurt him, I know that, but sometimes when you have feelings for someone you can't help but act on them and that's what happened. I'm sorry'.

Isabella swallowed. She had been expecting a hundred different excuses as to why it wasn't John's fault in the slightest and yet he'd been honest, he'd taken responsibility, he hadn't passed the buck or anything like that, he was doing what he had proven to Isabella over and over again despite everything; that she could trust him, that even when he made mistakes he could be honest about it and he wasn't anywhere near the guy most people thought he was. 'Why do you enjoy making it so damn difficult for me to hate you?' She asked him with a half smile.

John smirked. 'It's not intentional, love'.

She couldn't hate him. No matter how hard she tried, whatever he did, he always managed to find a way to bring her onside again. 'Why do I fall for your words so easily?'

'Because you like me, doll'. John winked at her. 'No worries, most women do'.

She rolled her eyes. 'Is that right?'

John nodded with a grin. 'Are you not going to make me some coffee?'

'Are you not going to say please?' Isabella asked raising an eyebrow, teasing.

John chuckled. 'Please can I have a coffee, doll? Pretty please with cherries on top. How did that sound for a please?'

'I dunno. I still think you could have done better'. Isabella told him with a grin. For some very strange reason she actually felt more comfortable with John than she had in a long time and this was the first time they'd treated each other like...well, old friends. They were acting as though they were friends. She hadn't recalled a time up to that point where they'd ever been this way before. But it was nice...in a confusing way but it was nice all the same. She poured him some coffee and took it in to him in the sitting room. 'I guess I should congratulate you on your baby. I can't remember if I did or not. Things got kind of crazy kind of fast'. She gave him an apologetic smile and sat down.

'Thanks'. John mumbled. 'I think you did. I'm sure you're the only one who has at least tried to pretend that what's happening is a good thing.'

'It doesn't have to be a bad thing, John'. She reminded him. 'You can make the best of what's going to happen if you just believe that you can. You're not going to mess up. You're not like that. You're the kinda guy who sticks at somethin' and tries to make the best of every situation, you always have, you're not goin' to fail cos you won't let yourself'.

John gave her a blank look. 'My daddy used to beat the shit outta me and you think I'm gonna make a good dad? Don't you think that genes might have something to do with it? Don't you worry that I might turn out the same way?'

Isabella blinked. This was the first time John had really spoken of anything associated with his childhood. 'I'm sorry, I didn't know that. I never realised-'

'It was never important'. John dismissed it. 'Ah'. He looked up and turned towards the door. Isabella's eyes followed his and she panicked at the sight of Red standing by the sitting room door with a very pissed off facial expression. 'Good afternoon'. He nodded towards his friend and Isabella tensed. The look on Red's face didn't suggest he wanted to exchange pleasantries but fists.

'What are you doing here?' Red asked patiently, his voice low and yet steady, he was keeping his cool a lot better than she expected.

'Well I came to speak to you actually'. John jumped up. 'We've been getting a little side-tracked and we need to focus.' He walked towards Red and Isabella tensed again. 'I'm sorry but the past is in the past and we have to look to the future. Now is not the time for us to fall apart. I know what's happened has hurt you and I hate myself for it, but we can't sit still, we can't wait because we have to move forward. We have to go through with our plan'.

Isabella was confused but Red was nodding. 'What plan?' She asked them.

'Tomorrow night we kill Purvis'. Red told her softly.


	28. Chapter 27

Hope you like it! Things are getting interesting now.

**Disclaimer: **I only own Isabella and Billie's baby.

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Isabella woke up with a strange feeling of anticipation in the pit of her stomach. She felt really sick at the thought of what was going to happen today. They were going to murder Marvin Purvis. Really. They were going to commit murder. She had to stop herself from saying that she'd never done something like this before but of course she had, that was the reason she was here in the first place, she'd murdered someone and now she was going to be involved in committing murder for the second time. It was like a cycle, one that she desperately hoped would eventually end at some point. She didn't know what her role was going to be but she hoped it wasn't going to be major. Knowing what was going to happen was enough for her without being asked to actually take part.

She walked slowly down the stairs to the living room to find John and Red sitting there, discussing something over coffee. John hadn't gone home the night before because they were busy discussing their plans for today and what they were going to do. She wondered for a brief second how Billie felt about John being missing for the night but guessed that probably hadn't even crossed his mind. When he had something on his mind nothing else mattered. 'Hey'. She called to them as she walked through into the kitchen to make her own coffee.

'Good morning doll.' John called to her, his voice was quite cranky-sounding. Probably a side effect of them being up all night and getting stressed over what was going on or maybe he'd had an argument with Red but she hadn't heard raised voices or anything so probably not.

She made her coffee and walked through into the living room to join them. Red looked exhausted, she wasn't surprised. She doubted that he wanted to take part in this, not really, but she didn't know as much about Red as she wanted to. She had a feeling there could be a lot more to her friend than she'd hoped. Of course the news about Billie had been surprising enough but were there any other skeletons in his closet? How many people had Red killed? Was he relishing the idea of destroying Purvis? She didn't know but she didn't want to know either. She didn't want her opinion of him to change.

'So what's the plan for today then?' She asked, trying to sound as casual as possible. Freaking out over this wasn't going to help matters and besides John had already decided he was going through with it so she would just have to deal with it, whether she liked it or not.

'You're not coming anywhere near, doll', John snorted. 'I learned the hard way that having you involved just makes things much trickier and I don't mean you no harm by saying that, it's just a fact'.

She wasn't insulted. She was relieved. She didn't want to go, she didn't want to be involved in whatever they were going to do and she didn't want to see them kill the only member of the law who'd actually tried to treat her with any kind of respect. She felt bad for Purvis but there was no point telling John or Red that because it would sound completely ridiculous. And pretty traitorous after everything they'd done for her. Purvis would have allowed her to be executed, she told herself, so why feel any mercy for him? But that was it, she still felt mercy for the man she'd killed, she'd felt bad for killing a man who had really deserved it.

'I want you to stay out of the way, Isabella, is that clear?'

'I'm not going to get involved, John, I swear'. Isabella insisted as she sipped her coffee. The scalding hot liquid burned her tongue and she winced slightly but not enough to be noticed. 'But what are you going to do? How do you even know he's here?'

'Isabella, do you really expect me not to know the whereabouts of my main target? That would be rather slacking of the biggest threat to national security or whatever people have been saying about me recently hmm?' John looked amused. 'Purvis is back in Chicago. He arrived two days ago to try and find out some more about what was going on. He'd heard rumours that I was back in town and was planning a bank robbery'. He stopped and chuckled. It was obvious he'd spread the rumour himself to try and lure Purvis back here. His mind hadn't been so completely distracted by Billie after all, he'd still had the wherewithal to plan this assault. 'So I got my spies to keep an eye on him'. He winked at her, smirking.

'Are you going to ambush him?' She asked.

'That's the plan'. John nodded.

'Are you crazy or do you just have a death wish? Ambushing Purvis will only ever end badly-for you! There is no way you're going to get out of there alive'. She snapped. 'You're going to end up killing more people than just Purvis, you do know that? And you'll probably lose quite a few men along the way too! This is the most ridiculous plan I've ever heard of'.

'Isabella, I've been running this town for far too long to be listening to the woes of hysterical teenage girls so do me a favour and shut the fuck up'. John cursed at her. He didn't often swear but when he did you knew to back down. She hadn't known him long enough to know that. 'Isabella, I've never let you down before have I? We had to ambush the guards and I'm pretty damn sure you should know by now that this job comes with plenty of risks and always will. Being public enemy number one is always dangerous, but I assure you that it's a risk worth taking. I didn't get you killed, did I?'

'No but Tracie died'. Isabella gulped. 'I know she's not me and I know you didn't mean to save her anyway but she didn't deserve to die any more than the rest of us and she did. People die, John, wherever you go, whatever you do, that bullseye on the back of your head ends up being more dangerous to everyone else than to you'. She stopped and paused to see if he would interrupt but he was listening intently. 'I don't want anyone else to die. Not even Purvis but if you insist...I can't stop you. But no one else should die'.

'No one else is going to die, Isabella.' John told her quietly and tenderly. 'I assure you that everyone else is going to be absolutely fine. The only one going to die tonight is the son of a bitch who made this situation what it is in the first place. And let this be a message to everyone else; nobody messes with John Dillinger and gets away with it'.

It was eleven-thirty in the morning and there was six hours until the mission began. Red was starting to feel a little jittery. Sure, he was used to highly dangerous missions, he robbed banks for a living for gods sake, but he didn't know how this was going to turn out. Killing a cop was one thing but killing Purvis was quite another. He was a genius in some ways, so smart, it was almost as though he understand them better than they understood themselves; except for John. John would outsmart everyone even this sly fox.

'John, I'm a little concerned about what Isabella said earlier'. He admitted. Isabella had gone upstairs to her room and John was sitting there, staring into space as if nothing else existed.

'About what?' John asked calmly.

'This whole idea of going into an ambush. There will be trained police officers prepared for this kind of event and Purvis alone could cause problems. I think we have to find some way of getting him alone'. Red mused. 'It might be better that way. Less risks, only one person needing to die, easier to get away.'

John thought about it for a second. He didn't want to change the plan on the day of the actual event but even he had to agree that it made perfect sense. A distraction of some kind would be needed to stop the other officers from entering the building, from being with Purvis when they attacked, there was less chance of collateral damage that way, Red was so right. He was slightly annoyed with himself for not thinking of it before. It would even satisfy Isabella knowing only Purvis would be the one to die. The trouble was getting him alone; Purvis could smell a rat from half a mile out and no doubt he would find it highly suspicious whatever their plan was. He needed to think of something and fast.

BILLIE'S POV

I didn't know what he was playing at but whatever it was, I wasn't impressed. I know I'm just his girlfriend and I'm not supposed to matter that much but this was different. This time I was actually expecting his child and I wanted more, I expected more from him than to be left alone all night whilst he went off and did his gangster thing. I didn't care what it was he was doing, couldn't he see what this was doing to me? I needed my boyfriend here to comfort me and make everything okay but where was he? Oh yeah, probably plotting to rob another bank. If my parents could see me now they'd disown me on the spot. I was a disgrace to the family. Or at least that's what my mood swings are telling me right now. They're all over the place and I honestly don't know how I'm dealing with them. Hormones are a bitch most of the time but add pregnancy to it and you might as well multiply that by about two thousand.

He was never around at the minute and that wasn't good. Whenever John was busy with something it didn't end well. But this time was different, it had to end well. Why couldn't he see that me and the baby were more important than whatever he was trying to do? Men. Their priorities never were in the right places especially when the priorities were incredibly important. I could slap him sometimes but that wouldn't go down too well. The thought of slapping him makes me smile though, that would be quite amusing just to see what his face looked like. I doubt he's used to being slapped by women.

By anyone, really. No one messes with him.

Not even me.

I see that now and it saddens me. Oh the fun we had in the beginning when I first found out who he was and he was so impressed by the way it completely didn't throw me that he allowed me to tease him and he teased back and everything was just perfect. The love I felt for him pressed like a great weight on my chest; I couldn't breathe when he was around. Now I was tense every time he was near and worried about him when he was gone. This was what I had failed to see for all that time. I had failed to see the bad side to being in a relationship with someone so notorious, so feared, so hunted. I'd found it exciting, like some type of adrenaline rush and it had turned out to be the wrong type of adrenaline rush. It made me foolish, stupid, and now ,when I'd spent all those years trying to prove I wasn't dependent upon any man now I was. I couldn't cope without Johnny, I had to raise my child and I had to do it with him, I needed him and I needed him now.

I heard the sound of a key in the front door lock and sighed. Finally he was coming home to me, it was about bloody time too! I put on my best smile as he walked into the living room and came towards me. He appeared exhausted and slightly concerned about something but gave me a reassuring smile. 'Hey Bills'. He said softly, kissing me on the cheek cos I turned my head at the last minute to prove he wasn't forgiven for deserting me. 'I'm sorry about last night, Hamilton and I had things to discuss'.

'Hamilton?' I frowned. I knew he and Red were close friends and always had been, I didn't want to get in the middle of that, not again anyway, but after hearing of the fit that Red flew into about the baby I wasn't sure that I would be able to put the past behind me once and for all. I was sure that my ex was never going to get over it and he was going to keep dragging us back to those days. It sounds so heartless of me but it's not meant in a nasty way at all, it's simply the truth. I don't need Red kicking up a storm now, it's too late for all of that and I'd rather he just moved on, but he doesn't appear to be capable of doing that and it's upsetting.

'Billie, sweetheart, I really need you to do me a huge favour'. He looked at me pleadingly. 'I need you to do something for me that is going to be of immense help to me, to all of us and I know is going to end up being the best thing we could do for our child'. He reached forward and placed his hand on my stomach. I just stared at him for a minute, waiting for what he was going to say next, before he explained what he wanted me to do and my mouth fell open. 'I know that it sounds slightly mental but I can assure you that once this is over we will go elsewhere, we can go to another part of Chicago or wherever you want until that baby is born. I'll give it everything I can to keep the both of you safe'.

My jaw tightened. 'Are you sure this is going to work?'

'Positive'. He replied and I nodded. I gave my permission.


	29. Chapter 28

Thanks for waiting. I apologise for how long it took for me to do this update and I hope you like it anyway. We finally have some drama woohoo! Or not woohoo for John and co but anyway moving on. I hope you like it and please send me a nice word or two. Or a horrible word if it sucks.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Purvis was deep in thought as he sat back in his seat in his office. He had his own personal office here in Chicago now which he liked. It showed he was receiving the respect he truly deserved and he loved it. He was one step closer to getting his hands on Dillinger once again and this time he wouldn't let him go. He was foolish to think he could leave him in the hands of a female sheriff. He had nothing against women but even he thought putting a criminal on the level of John Dillinger in the care of a woman was slightly degrading. He'd received a tip-off that Dillinger was back in Chicago, hence his being back here, and in a weird sort of way he was relieved. It gave him an excuse to get the hell out of Indiana and away from that infuriating Lillian woman. Sure, he admired her kick-ass attitude and her looks weren't to be ignored but he honestly couldn't stand the woman. She was infuriating. He couldn't work with her any more. That was for sure.

Dillinger was a clever fuck, he'd give him that much. Purvis had been so sure he'd had him right where he wanted him, he'd finally won, he'd finally beaten Dillinger and then he did something so incomprehensible he still had a hard time accepting it had really happened; he'd broken out of the toughest prison in the country. Not only that but he'd broken out most of the prisoners as well and managed to put a bullet in the back of the head of a prison guard at the same time. He knew for a fact that Dillinger had personally dealt with the man.

It wasn't as though Melvin personally felt any pity for the guard; he was a son of a fucking bitch as far as he was concerned but it was the principle of it all. You couldn't be seen to allow people like Dillinger going around killing his men; could he? Purvis was here to put an end to the reign of public enemy number one not allow him to further stretch his advantage over them. He leaned back in his seat properly, resting his feet on the desk. He wasn't as formal as he sometimes pretended but he was formal enough when he needed to be. Right now he was trying to think through what he was going to do next. What was the best approach to capture Dillinger?

He lit a cigar and began to deliberate over the problem when his phone rang. He had his own personal line hanging on the wall, another treat given to him by the police force and he stood up, slightly frustrated to be disturbed and walked over to the phone. 'Melvin Purvis speaking, how can I help you?'

'Mr Purvis? It's Billie Frechette.'

'Are you okay?' Isabella asked as Red prepared to leave.

'Sure I am.' Red replied, a little surprised. 'I'm just a lil nervous about today. It's a big day.'

'It's nothing to do with Billie and the baby?' Isabella probed.

Red sighed. 'I'm still trying to get my head around it but when John got hold of that girl he took her for life. I know that. I knew that the second he told me. I'm supposed to be okay with it and deal with it but for some reason it still hurts, you know? I can't explain why, it just does.'

Isabella nodded. 'They put you in a really tricky situation. I'm sorry that it had to be like that for you, it wasn't fair.'

'There's nothing we can do now.' Red sighed. 'It's about looking forward to the future, doll, and we have an amazing one ahead of us.' He wanted to add 'without Purvis' but he didn't because he knew how Isabella felt about their plan and he didn't want to make things any worse. Isabella wasn't dealing with this at all well and he knew that, she wasn't going to be happy with them for what they were doing, but she wouldn't cause problems because she wasn't like that. 'So what are you going to do today?'

'Play cards?' She suggested sarcastically. She was more nervous than he was. There was a number of things that could go wrong, even Red had to admit that this was the riskiest thing that he'd ever been involved in and that the only reason he was trying to stay calm was that the more nervous he was the more likely something would go wrong. It was important to remain calm and collected as much as possible throughout the operation so that he didn't give anything away and also so that he didn't make mistakes. Making a mistake tonight could be fatal. It could be the night everything ended. What happened if they got caught and arrested instead? He had to admit the thought of that was absolutely petrifying and he didn't want to even consider it.

Red chuckled. 'Well there's that or you can….bake or whatever girls do.'

'I don't know how to bake and you know it.' Isabella laughed. He had a way of making her calm and more relaxed about things even though she'd been panic-stricken about it all before. She was terrified about what they were going to do and she really worried about what was going to happen but she knew she was being stupid a little bit because John and Red did this, they were gangsters, there was a reason they were so well known, they took risks, they did things that seemed stupid and reckless and downright illegal but they did it and they got away with it. 'Is there any housework that needs doing whilst you're gone?' She asked. She knew it sounded stupid to ask such a thing when he had more important things on his mind than hovering but it seemed appropriate somehow.

'No, it's fine. Just relax and uhm….try not to worry too much.' Red smiled at her before checking the curtain. 'John's here. Now he told me to tell you that you stay here, don't answer the door or do anything stupid. Not that you would anyway.' He smiled goofily at her.

'Be careful.' She told him gently and he nodded again at her before opening the door, He gave her one last glance before he walked out and closed the door behind him.

She had to stop herself from having a breakdown at the thought of all the things that could go horribly wrong and how completely terrified she was but she kept her cool and walked back in the living room, sitting down on the sofa and trying not to hyperventilate. This was going to be a long and difficult day.

'I'm very pleased that you agreed to meet me Miss Frechette, and surprised. But pleasantly so.' Purvis smiled as he approached her in the small café as he shook her hand warmly.

She'd managed to convince him to come and meet her in a neutral area without anyone else knowing so she could protect her identity and he could hear what she had to say first before the rest of the force got involved. Plus it suited him. He wasn't too sure he wanted to admit that he'd found out the location through Billie. He wanted people to believe it was his genius detecting work that had found Dillinger.

'It's time the truth came out.' Billie nodded towards him before taking a seat. 'It's obvious that Johnny is around here. Everyone knows about it. I can't hide it any more.'

Purvis was taken aback. He didn't know what to expect and he was stunned by her confession. It became clear to him in that instant, after so many years of trying to suss out what people were saying, that she was basically stabbing her partner in the back. He didn't blame her. He was in fact used to this kind of thing. The guilt could eat you up inside of knowing you're doing something illegal but Billie had always been different. She was strong, she didn't even consider what she did with Dillinger illegal and she pushed any bad thoughts about what he did out of her head. For her to suddenly change her mind came as a massive surprise and he was usually completely unshockable.

'Has something happened?' He asked.

Billie sighed. Her chest was heaving up and down a lot faster than she wanted it to. She was so good at keeping cool that she was chosen for this role specifically because she would give nothing away but right now she was flustered and looked it. He was going to bust her and then this was going to go horribly wrong. She had to tell him something to make him understand why she was nervous. 'I am worried about what the repercussions of today will have on my child.' She whispered.

Purvis gaped. He wasn't expecting that one, that was for sure. But it explained a lot. 'Your child? You are pregnant.'

'No, I stole one from the local hospital.' Billie replied sarcastically.

'Really shouldn't joke about that kind of thing in front of a cop.' Purvis said drily. 'So what exactly are we here for?'

'I need to know that I won't go to jail for my part in being involved with Johnny. I'm with child now and I have to put my baby before him. He refuses to marry me, he doesn't really love me and I shouldn't have to risk my future for someone like that.' Billie's eyes filled with tears. It made Purvis feel uncomfortable. He was used to being insulted, shot at, attacked, but never did he have to sit and listen to this and see someone crying like this. He left that to the rest of the team, to deal with the crying family members, but Billie Frechette was different, she didn't deserve to be palmed off on some lesser officer, she had to be dealt with by Purvis himself.

He allowed her to continue. He knew by now there was a time to talk and a time to listen. He'd learned that over the years the more patient and willing to listen you were the more information they gave, if you were pushy and forceful they weren't willing to speak as much.

'Johnny only cares about what he can get. He wants nothing to do with our child. I guess I overestimated the love he had for me, for us.' Billie sobbed. 'I was so wrong. He is what he has always been; a criminal driven by greed and passion only to conquer the world and take it for himself. He is the most selfish man I've ever seen and I won't give up my life for that. I love him, I love him dearly but I can't let my love for him get in the way anymore. It's not fair.'

Purvis felt the stirrings of pity deep in his gut for this young woman who had given up so much in the hope that John Dillinger would do the same. She, like so many deluded young women, had found out the hard way that there was nothing romantic in falling in love with a criminal. Love conquered all and all that rubbish but in the end it did them no favours. Men were criminals for a reason; because they were ruthless, because they weren't able to see people in the same way other people did, they didn't feel pity, they felt power, that's all they cared for, it was all about greed and selfishness. Men were greedy and selfish enough but the criminal side of that was even more magnified, and Purvis hadn't seen a criminal like Dillinger in a while. It was because Dillinger wasn't your typical criminal that made it so much more difficult to suss out what he did next. Dillinger genuinely seemed to show compassion for people. Most people would consider it a weakness but Melvin wasn't convinced; John was the toughest criminal out there and the most intelligent by far so he considered it a huge strength because it meant that he understood other people and by doing that he also knew the best way to hurt them.

'I don't know what you are going to do to him and I'd rather not know. I will always love him, I just choose to do the right thing. Here.' She passed him a small envelope and watched as he opened it and explored the contents. 'In there is the address of John Dillinger and you will also find some addresses of some of his companions. I trust this means that I won't have to get in any further trouble.'

'You were never going to be arrested unless it was to find John in the first place.' Melvin explained. 'But this makes your life a lot easier. I respect your bravery and courage in helping me with this situation and I won't tell anyone how I came by it, I can assure you.'

'Tell me something Melvin. I can call you Melvin, right?' Billie hesitated and waited for him to nod. 'Are you trying to keep this a secret because you're protecting my identity or simply because you want to take all the credit for it yourself?'

'You wound me.' Purvis smirked.

'I don't care.' Billie told him sharply. 'Now if you excuse me I am going to leave.' She looked pissed off with his attitude and quickly got up.

Purvis followed her, remembering his manners. 'Allow me to drop you home.'

'So you know where I live?' Billie raised an eyebrow. 'I'll take the bus. Thanks.'

Purvis nodded. They were out on the street now. It was a small, quiet café sat on a residential street where there was no one else around and everything seemed calm. It was quiet, very quiet and almost suspiciously so. He heard the click of the gun from behind him quicker than the gunman realised and he moved quickly, so fast, that the gunman had pulled the trigger before, with the terrible dread filling him, that he'd accidentally shot the wrong person.

It didn't take Purvis more than a second to react again, pulling out his pistol and shooting the man straight between the eyes. He cursed to himself. Damn John Dillinger and damn Billie Frechette but damn himself more than anything. He'd been outwitted by a woman! He should have known she'd never betray John. She was simply helping him. This was why Dillinger was so hard to catch, he was so good at playing his cards right. But, as Purvis knelt beside Billie, he couldn't help thinking that this time Dillinger had got it dreadfully wrong.


	30. Chapter 29

Thank you so much for continuing to keep up with this story even though I have been absolutely rubbish recently. I am so sorry! I really do apologise a hundred times over for what I have done. I just stared a full time job and it's taken up so much time because it's also a qualification so I am spending a lot of time also studying at the same time. It's a nightmare. But thank you for all your support and I will try to make sure I do update far more regularly. Love you all!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except Isabella.

Chapter Twenty-Nine

John was motionless. He was sitting straight up in his seat making sure that there was no other vehicle close to him so he could make a quick getaway if he had to. Red was sat beside him, staring out of the window after barely uttering two words to Johnny all the way here and the entire time they'd been sitting here, just waiting for something to happen.

Their plan was great. Billie was the perfect weapon. Sure, it wasn't a Dillinger-style trick to use but sometimes you had to think outside the box, do something slightly unlikely, to achieve success and right now that was exactly what he'd achieved. He'd heard the gunshot from here. Purvis was dead and they could all move on with their lives. He just hoped Billie got as far away from the crime scene as possible before the cavalry arrived. There would be no escape for her if they caught her. That was why this was particularly risky. But John knew no other plan could work; it was well worth a risk or two to get what they wanted. The benefits of having Purvis dead far outweighed the risks of how they got rid of him.

He glanced over at Red. He was more motionless than him. Red hadn't even batted an eyelid at the sound of the gun going off. He was incredible like that. He could come across as heartless, cold, but Red wasn't like that; he was a strong man no doubt about that but he was a good man and he did what he could for the people of this world. He wasn't selfish. He was far from your typical gangster, it was one of the reasons John loved and respected him so much but he was also able to switch off completely. Possibly a combination of experience and a difficult childhood, John noted, he could understand that. Sometimes, when he was dealing with a particularly difficult situation and he had conflicting emotions about what he was going to do, John thought of his father and all the pain he put him through during his childhood and it refocused him on the task ahead. He knew that this was something he had to deal with and deal with it he most certainly he would.

In fact it was already done.

'Reckon she got lost?' Red muttered.

It was the first time he'd spoken a word since they'd got into the car.

John was then forced to think about the time between the gunshot and the fact that Billie was still not here. He didn't want to get into a gun battle with the cops to save his girl but if he had to do that then he would.

'We'll wait another five minutes and then take a drive around and see what we can find out without getting into too much bother.' John commanded. He liked being in control. It made him feel good. He could understand the pull it must give to a commanding police officer; to be able to have that kind of control over the general public because of the badge on your coat. John had another kind of control of the people; admiration, fear and grudging respect. John suspected the people of Chicago liked him more than they did the law.

'Whatever you say, boss.' Red replied sarcastically.

'Now come on, Red, we've worked together for how many years? I don't want this baby thang causing a problem b'tween us cos that won't be right and you and I both know that.'

Red snorted. 'It's too late for that, Johnny boy. Far too late.'

John frowned. He was really losing his best friend over this whole Billie business and even though he would always take her side wholeheartedly it seemed a bit of a waste of all those years, all those business deals, to be fighting over something when John knew that really he was the one in the wrong but he didn't care to admit it.

If there was one thing he'd learned; you never admit when you're in the wrong, even if you are.

It showed a sign of weakness and John Dillinger didn't believe in showing them.

'It's never too late.' He muttered but none too loudly because he had a feeling things could become a little heated if he continued this discussion and they didn't want to be noticed. He heard something from a distance; the sound of sirens. The police were coming. It meant that Billie was probably still there and going to be caught but as he kept an eye on the road ahead of him, they'd chosen a street four streets away to keep an eye on the vehicles coming from the police station, John noticed the vehicle was a little different to what he expected. It was an ambulance not a police car.

'He's still alive.' Red announced before John had even had a chance to process it through his head.

'Nah. They always send ambulances for the diseased.' He whistled cheerfully. He was convinced their plan was foil-proof. Nothing was going to go wrong. John Dillinger didn't let anything go wrong.

Purvis gave a disgruntled sigh as he lay back against the pillow and tried to close his eyes to rest. Every time he did all he saw was her body on the ground, splattered with blood, her eyes wide with shock and pain. There was no doubt in his mind she had been there to play her part, to aid her partner in Melvin's own murder, and he should have felt revulsion at her betrayal but he felt only pity. She was a young, beautiful woman who had her whole life ahead of her, caught up in a drama she couldn't handle, she couldn't stop, she had no business being involved today, the risks were too large and too severe and they had backfired greatly. What had Dillinger been thinking?

Dillinger had never been such a fool but he certainly looked one this time. What kind of man took such a risk? The man was losing his marbles, going crazy. Purvis suspected it was always going to end up that way; how long could anyone cope with being public enemy number one without cracking?

He had no idea what had become of the girl. She had looked close to death when he'd been taken away in the back of a different ambulance to the one she was in but no one had told him anything since. He'd had one or two visitors; men from the Force but he hadn't seen anyone important. He preferred it that way; he didn't want to be interviewed just yet. He knew questions would be raised over why he was spending time with Billie Frechette in the first place, why they were alone, why he allowed himself to be put into such a dangerous situation. He doubted they'd understand his naivety. It was something that he should have learned to abolish having been such a high-profile police officer. Naivety wasn't allowed.

It cost lives.

It possibly could have already.

It was a day later when he grew tired and restless of being kept in hospital when there was absolutely nothing wrong with him that he finally got a real visitor. Charles Winstead walked with a purpose into his hospital room, his eyes not full of concern but a coldness he had grown used to. Purvis knew the kind of man Winstead was. A strong, proud man completely and utterly dedicated to the law and didn't approve of anyone flouting it even for a second. The man took no prisoners and accepted no excuses. Purvis didn't think for one second that the man would even pretend to show compassion for what he'd experienced because, as far as he was concerned, it was all in a day's work for a high-standing officer of law.

'I trust you are not too badly wounded.' Winstead's voice was low and to the point.

'I wasn't touched.'

'Then why do you waste time hiding 'ere when you should be out there finding Dillinger?' Charles's face became red and flushed with anger. 'This is disgraceful behaviour, Melvin.'

'I had nothing to do with this. They refuse to release me.' Purvis spoke quietly and calmly. Charles Winstead was a great man of the law and someone that Melvin respected greatly but he wasn't about to be intimidated by him.

Winstead gave a sharp nod before turning away towards the bay window. He stared out of it for a moment or two without a word before turning his attention back to the detective. 'What happened?'

Purvis sighed. There was no point even trying to lie. In a weird way, he himself could be accused of perverting the course of justice and Dillinger would have a field day with it all. What better way to shame Purvis than to make him look like a criminal himself? Then Purvis had no upper hand, no superiority over John, not that he felt like he had much anyway. It pained Melvin to admit it but this was an odd case. Normally when he was investigating a crime the people were completely on his side but this time the public were torn. Dillinger was a national hero to some people, not an enemy. The normal people of Chicago didn't feel any more threatened by Dillinger than they did by the police.

So Purvis leaned back against the pillow and began to tell the tale of that afternoon and how everything had taken such a drastic turn.

Winstead, for his credit, didn't interrupt him once and didn't even make a sound when Purvis got to the part where he foolishly agreed to meet a criminal's partner alone. He didn't even seem surprised. When Purvis finished Winstead just gave him a long, brooding look before taking the seat beside Purvis's bed. It was the first time he'd sat down since his arrival.

'I don't know what you expect me to say, Purvis.' The older man grunted as he lit his cigar. 'I don't think you expect me to sit 'ere and agree with what you did cos you and I both know full well what you done did was both foolish and reckless. You could have gotten yourself killed and then where would we have been? We'd be ten times worse off. Dillinger would have taken out his biggest threat and our chances of all-out war with gangsters would be almost impossible to avoid. I'm glad you're alive, son, just as I'm glad that bastard didn't get his own way but what you did was foolish and you know it as well as I do.'

Purvis nodded. He'd have to get used to this kind of attitude. He could expect it off a lot of people. No one was going to be thrilled with what he did.

'At the end of the day, Purvis, you don't have your reputation for nothin'. You do what you think you have to do to get a result and I admire that. You knew the girl wouldn't meet you if other people were informed and you could have double-crossed her and given her up but you didn't. You did what any honourable man would have done; you kept your word. For that, you deserve all the plaudits. The public will finally see that the real bad guy is the fool who allowed his own girlfriend to be put in harm's way for his own selfish purposes and that the detective kept his word to a vulnerable young woman. Bringing integrity and winning back respect for this force is not gonna be easy but you're going about it the right way. I'm impressed and I gotta say, you got a lotta guts. It's what makes you one of the best.' Winstead's voice was higher this time and full of the same authority that often made Purvis feel inferior but this time it filled him with pride that this man was actually complimenting him. Winstead was proud of his efforts. He was actually proud of something he, Melvin Purvis, had done.

And he was right. Of course he was. How had Melvin not thought of this before? It wasn't naivety that Purvis had shown but trust. He had faith in a young woman and he'd proven himself trustworthy in the process. Most people thought of the force as slimeballs, always ready to stab you in the back, never capable of keeping their word but Purvis had kept his and in the process had managed to redeem some honour. It was surprising how easily Winstead had turned around everything he'd been thinking in his head.

'I gotta get back to the station. There's been an increase in house robberies and rapes over the last couple of weeks that needs investigating. The temperatures are increasing so the windows are being left unlocked and open at night. It explains an increase in both but it needs taking a look at anyway. With any luck, we can catch a couple of the bastards tonight.' Winstead smirked. 'I thought of a good way of trapping them. We're gonna give it a try tonight. Never know, some might even be involved with Dillinger. Another public humiliation for him would hit him right where it hurts.'

'Let me know how it goes.' Purvis nodded politely. He wasn't particularly interested. The robbery and rape charges often increased around this time of year and so far the less than adequate policing staff had failed to put an end to it. But Winstead was here now and he was almost impossible to escape from once he got his mind set on something so he wouldn't be surprised if someone was caught tonight.

'I will do.' Winstead nodded and got up to leave.

Then Purvis remembered something that had completely escaped his mind and now it boggled as to how it was even possible for that to happen. How could he forget? 'Charles,' he called softly to the man as he opened the door.

'Yes?' Winstead turned slightly to look back at Purvis.

'Did Dillinger's girl survive?' It took Purvis by surprise to feel every part of his body straining, desperate to hear that she had and she would be fine.

It felt like a stab wound to the heart when Winstead gave a short but definitive shake of his head.

All Purvis could think of to himself was _what a waste. _She'd given up so much for one man, for some fantasy in which falling in love with a bad boy might actually end well and now she was dead. Gone from this world because her partner had chosen his often violent escapades over her. Gone because she chose to involve herself with a man she knew from the first date was the most dangerous man in the USA. Gone because of her own stupidity.


End file.
